Chambre 624
by lunny
Summary: UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n’avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke
1. un plafond blanc

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais je peux toujours les traumatiser… (Sasuke : Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau…)

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** yaoi et Univers Alternatif

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note : **Je suis malade (physiquement parce que mentalement ça fait déjà longtemps…) Donc j'en profite pour commencer une nouvelle fic ! Euh, je n'ai aucune idée ce que c'est d'être dans le coma, alors ne m'en voulez pas !

Bonne lecture !

Des phares qui se rapprochent, des cris puis le noir…

Le noir qui l'enveloppait, il avait l'impression de flotter, flotter au beau milieu de nul part… Il avait l'impression d'entendre des gens parler autour de lui, mais il ne comprenait pas, il entendait ces voix mais elles étaient trop lointaines, il semblait les entendre à travers un mur, comme quand il avait écouté les gens parler de lui à l'époque… Comme quand il les écoutait quand ils se réunissaient quand il le croyait loin, et qu'ils l'insultaient, le maudissant pour ce qu'il avait provoqué… Il se rappelait parfaitement ces voix qui étaient remplis de haine, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais personne ne semblait y croire… Ils disaient tous qu'on aurait du le tuer… Il ne les entendait plus à présent car il avait cessé de les écouter, mais il sentait dans leur regard toute leur haine pour lui. Et maintenant, il se demandait dans cette obscurité si il était encore vivant… De toutes façons, mort, il n'entendra plus ces voix, mort, il ne sentira plus ces regards, mort, personne ne le regrettera… Il pensa un instant se laisser sombrer dans ce noir intense et s'y perdre, tellement profondément que personne ne le retrouverai… Mais, ça ne se passa pas comme ça…

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, il ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés, les ténèbres laissèrent place à une lumière aveuglante. Il mit son avant-bras droit sur ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à lever le gauche bien plus lourd. Et il entendait une machine à ses côtés produire un bip régulier. Il sentait tous ses muscles le faire souffrir, mais la douleur n'avait pas trop d'importance, car il avait conscience qu'il était vivant. Et malgré sa difficulté à parler, il réussit à soupirer :

-Et merde…

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas dire ça, qu'il devrait être heureux d'être en vie, mais il ne ressentait aucune joie, plutôt du dégoût et de la peine. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'entendre encore ces voix le maudirent. Très doucement, les mots sortirent de sa bouche hésitante, sa pensée était tellement forte qu'il avait parlé tout haut, il s'était demandé :

-Je me demande si quelqu'un s'est inquiété pour moi…

Il soupira, cette question était tellement bête, mais la réponse lui faisait horriblement mal, personne sûrement, qui pourrait s'inquiéter pour l'enfant maudit ? Il enleva doucement son avant bras légèrement douloureux de son visage, il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante par à rapport aux ténèbres dans lequel il s'était plongé. Il vit le plafond blanc, il eut un léger sourire, il se demandait qui avait eu une idée aussi bête de peindre en plafond en blanc alors que la plupart des gens qui le voyait sortaient des plus noir des ténèbres. Il réussit à tourner sa tête vers sa gauche, il observa les montants du lit levés, sûrement pour l'empêcher de tomber, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment utile vu l'état où il était, il n'arriverai même pas à faire un pas si on lui demandait. Il aperçu la machine qui produisait des bip réguliers aux rythmes du battement de son pouls. Il observa sa table de chevet sur laquelle trônait un bouquet de fleurs, pas très imposant, constitué d'une dizaine de fleurs, des coquelicots rouges comme le sang, ses fleurs préférées.

Il les observa, elles tenaient dans un vase transparent qui contenait un peu d'eau, elles étaient bien rouges, il sentait leur doux parfum malgré qu'il se situait un peu loin… Il sourit, quelqu'un était venu le voir… Sûrement Iruka, lui seul savait qu'il aimait les coquelicots. Juste cette pensée le fit sourire, c'était l'une des seules personnes qui ne le considérait pas comme un monstre, comme un enfant maudit. Il observa le reste de la pièce. Des murs blancs, une porte sûrement celle pour sortir de la pièce, car il voyait une petite fenêtre vitrée sur le haut. Une autre, dans l'autre mur menait à une pièce adjacente, la salle de bain sûrement, elle était légèrement entrouverte. La pièce était banale, enfin du côté gauche, peut-être que le côté droit lui réserverait des surprises. Mais, il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras qui lui semblait vraiment trop lourd par rapport à son corps. Il vit que son avant-bras était dans un plâtre. Il resta un moment à l'observer, de toute évidence, il ne s'en était pas sorti indemne, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il bougea doucement ses doigts qui n'étaient pas recouvert par du plâtre, il sentit un frisson dans son bras, une sensation bizarre et désagréable… Il s'arrêta de les bouger.

Il tourna sa tête vers la droite, il aperçut une perfusion injecté dans son bras droit, heureusement qu'il n'était pas conscient quand on lui avait mise, il détestait les piqûres, il leva les yeux pour observe le reste de la pièce… Il se figea. Des vingtaines de bouquets différents, toutes les sortes de fleurs trouvables en cette partie de l'année, des peluches aussi, des cadeaux pas ouverts, des livres, il regarda cet assemblage de cadeau, la plupart qu'on ne semblait pas avoir touché… Des cartes de bon rétablissement empilées sur la commode, la salle embaumait de ces fleurs, et il se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas ses coquelicots qui sentaient si bons, c'étaient ces fleurs magnifiques… Il regard le garçon dans le lit voisin, tous ces cadeaux étaient pour lui… Allongé sur le lit, les draps recouvrant le bas de son corps, il lisait un livre. Il semblait blasé dans sa lecture, pourtant il continuait à lire. Les bip de la machine étaient moins espacés comme si la simple vue du garçon son cœur battait plus vite. Très doucement, comme pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait, il appela le garçon qui lisait :

-Sasuke ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui. Il eut un sourire sadique et dit :

-On dirait que la belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée…

La dite belle au bois dormant lui lança un regard noir qu'il aurait bien accompagné de quelques insultes si il n'avait pas autant de mal à parler. Puis il fronça les sourcils et demanda se rendant compte de quelque chose :

-Attends… Enfin ? Comment ça ? Je suis dans cet état depuis combien de temps ?

Même si sa gorge lui faisait affreusement mal, il ne s'était pas gêné pour prononcer cette longue phrase. Sasuke qui avait repris sa lecture eut un reniflement de mépris et lâcha :

-Presque un mois…

-Quoi ! Un mois ! Mais…

Le garçon ne pu finir sa phrase, la machine produisait des bips de moins en moins espacés puis se calma. Le jeune garçon avait essayé de se redresser mais avait lamentablement échoué, son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté quand il avait crié et chuté quand il était retombé dans les draps silencieusement. Il ne pu que soupirer une fois de plus :

-Et merde…

Il se remit à observer le plafond… Sur ce coup là, il avait tout foiré… Puis il se redressa légèrement et observa le mur lui faisant face, blanc. Puis il tourna soudainement vers Sasuke et demanda :

-Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu fous là !

Sasuke soupira, entendre la machine produire des bips irréguliers à cause de l'humeur d'un imbécile, ça lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs, il préférai encore quand l'autre était dans le coma, c'était plus calme et reposant, même si l'autre ne bougeant plus était vraiment bizarre, surtout quand on avait l'habitude de le voir courir partout… Il délaissa sa lecture qui était un livre à l'eau de rose, faute que on ne lui avait apporté que ça, on allait tuer son cerveau à force de lui faire lire des âneries pareilles… Enfin, ça lui donnait quelque chose à faire en attendant. Il scruta le blond qui le regardait d'un air ahuri, enfin ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude… Il finit par répondre :

-A ton avis ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut foutre dans un hôpital ?

Le blond lui lança un regard de tueur et cria :

-J'avais bien compris ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre !

Sasuke se massa les tempes, il ferma les yeux, oui, franchement il le préférait endormi… Et les bips de la machine qui ne se calmaient pas…Si il la détruisait il pourrait toujours plaider pour de la légitime défense, sinon ses nerfs auraient lâché. Il répondit doucement :

-Notre chambre, Naruto. On doit se la partager, y a pas assez de place…

Un grand quoi retentit dans la salle qui était silencieuse il y a, encore quelques minutes. Naruto hurla :

-Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Partager ma chambre avec toi ! C'est hors de question ! Je refuse !

-Tu crois que je suis content de partager ma chambre avec un brailleur pareil ? répliqua sans hausser la voix Sasuke, regrettant amèrement le mois de silence qui précédait cette conversation.

-Tu c'est ce qu'il te dit le…commença Naruto.

Il fut coupé par une quinte de toux. On entendit clairement Sasuke pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Il murmura :

-Tu ferais mieux de te calmer. T'es épuisé.

Naruto lui lança un regard noir, mais sa vue devenant flou, il se laissa tomber dans le lit. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête, il ferma les yeux et plongea lentement dans un vrai sommeil…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (affalé sur la table où se trouve l'ordi, sur le point de s'endormir) :

-Bon, pour une fois je vais essayer de respecter le caractère des persos…

Naruto (regardant l'auteur inquiet) :

-Heu t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?

L'auteur (avec le regard noir) :

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Naruto (grosse goutte de sueur) :

-L'es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ?

L'auteur (à moitié mort) :

-Je t'emmerde…

Naruto (prions pour lui) :

-Euh, juste comme ça, pourquoi je suis à l'hosto ?

L'auteur (la voix de mourrant) :

-Tu le sauras bientôt…

Naruto (désespéré) :

-On peut rien en tirer dans cet état là… Envoyez des reviews, là je suis vraiment inquiet…

L'auteur (avec la voix caverneuse) :

-Naruto…Je te confie cette fic… Je ne pourrai pas la continuer…Je…Je…heurk.

Naruto (au bord des larmes) :

-Noooonnnnnn !

L'auteur (se redressant soudain parmi les morts) :

-N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !


	2. Un petit mur

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'hôpital est à moi ! euh non en fait il est à l'Etat…(moi qui est toujours rêvé de découper Sakura pour essayer de découvrir son cerveau…pas juste (pardon aux fans de Sakura, mais c'est pas possible entre nous…))

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** yaoi et Univers Alternatif

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note : **Après cette longue absence, je suis revenu à cette fic. Pas à cause d'une quelconque panne d'inspiration, non en fait ce chapitre je devais le faire la semaine dernière, mais j'ai été envoyé à l'hosto (d'ailleurs je doute que mon médecin soit content de ma position actuelle pour écrire…) dans une chambre commençant par 600 (je sais plus la suite) c'est un signe ! Mais me revoilà, et dans mes petits cadeaux pour vous chers lecteurs (on sait jamais) et lectrices (ça, c'est sûr !). L'incruste de quelques autres persos de Naruto ! M'en voulez pas si quelques uns sont un peu OOC et carrément méchant. Mais fallait bien que je fasse ça, sinon plus d'histoire ! Ah, en fait, merci pour toutes vos reviews, je sais pas si j'ai répondu à toute, mais merci ! Mais j'ai un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur dans cette suite, alors désolé…Sinon, j'ai aussi oublié de dire que je sais pas combien de temps durerait cette fic, et que la fin était déjà décidé! Donc mon but est d'arriver à la fin que j'ai choisi (quel but pourri...)

Bonne lecture !

Naruto observait le plafond blanc, depuis combien de temps ? Il l'ignorait. Mais depuis ce laps de temps, personne n'était venu rompre le rythme monotone des pages que tournait le garçon à ses côtés. Personne n'était venu les voir pour s'assurer si ils allaient bien. Si il était réveillé. Personne, à part son compagnon de chambre, ne savait qu'il se tenait allongé observant le plafond et écoutant le bruit, mais il ne l'avouera jamais devant l'autre, reposant des pages que l'on tourne. Cette régularité avait quelque chose de rassurant après ce moment ayant suivi son réveil. Il était perdu, mais le seul bruit des pages qu'on tourne, le ramenait à la réalité. Dans cette chambre, mais aussi, étonnant on pourrait le dire, dans cette espèce de paix intérieur. Et intérieurement, il aurait souhaité que ce bruit ne cesse jamais, que rien ne vienne troubler cette tranquillité, même si ça signifiait mourir d'ennui. Car si quelque chose venait troubler cette tranquillité. Si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce alors, il savait que tout changerait. Il savait qu'il n'entendrait plus les pages tournés. Car on l'assaillira de questions et qu'il sera assailli de remords.

Sasuke se contentait de lire, le rythme, enfin, régulier de la machine ne le gênait pas, en un mois il s'était habitué. Au bruit de la machine, pas à voir l'autre calme et endormi. Pas à voir la souffrance sur ces traits tandis qu'il était dans un coma profond. Pas à ce silence alors qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui. Pas à tourner la tête pour voir qu'il observait le plafond, les yeux dénués de vie. Pas à ne pas entendre ses cris ou ses remarques. Pas à ce silence… Ce silence si odieux qu'il ne supportait plus. Ce silence ponctué d'un petit bip…

Des pas dans le couloir, pressés, pourquoi ? Personne ne savait qu'il était réveillé d'ailleurs qui viendrait le voir ? Une visite pour Sasuke sûrement. Les pas qui ralentissent, des voix qui parlent, trop loin pour les comprendre. Comme il aurait voulu les entendre ainsi à travers ce mur…

Il n'était pas bien âgé à l'époque huit ans tout au plus, pourtant les souvenirs lui restaient intacts. Il s'était caché derrière le petit muret. Celui qui semblait abandonné, seul, près des balançoires. Il faisait parti d'un enclos autrefois, mais on l'avait détruit, il ne servait plus à rien dans un orphelinat. On l'avait laissé comme un petit souvenir ou une sorte de jeu pour les enfants. Couvert de mousse et de petites plantes grimpantes, il s'était caché derrière pour voir les autres enfants jouer à la balançoire. Il s'était caché car il savait que si les enfants l'avaient vus, ils se seraient éloignés le laissant seul, avec les balançoires… Il avait voulu juste les regarder, les voir s'amuser. Juste pour savoir comme c'était d'avoir des amis…

Et les voyant s'amuser, se collant contre le mur pour ne pas se faire apercevoir, il les avait entendus. Des enfants du même âge que lui, avec lesquels il aurait pu devenir amis…

Une rousse, regardant partout au cas où on l'aurait entendu et qui avait murmuré :

-Hey ! Vous avez vu ? Y a le maudit l'es pas là

Un blond qui s'était empiffré de chips, regarda à son tour autour de lui. Il n'avait pas vu l'autre blond bien plaqué contre le mur. Il avait hoché la tête l'air surpris et chuchota :

-Bizarre… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais y l'est toujours près des balançoires…

Une autre blonde avait parlé d'une voix forte et assurée :

-J'ai entendu par des adultes, qu'en fait, ben… C'était sa place préférée parce que la première personne qui est morte à cause de lui, hé ben, c'était sur la balançoire de sa maison ! Même que c'était quelqu'un que tout le monde aimait beaucoup pasque après ben, ils ont dit plein de méchancetés sur lui !

Une brune, l'air aussi assurée que la blonde, avait pris un air railleur et s'était mis à chanter bientôt suivi par les autres :

-C'est l'enfant maudit !

A son passage, on cri !

Il a tué pleins de gens !

Il aime bien le sang !

Fuyons avant de le rencontrer !

Fuyons avant son arrivée !

Et les enfants s'en étaient allés vers l'orphelinat en courrant, riant de leur chanson qu'ils avaient trouvée si amusante. Mais derrière le petit mur du petit enclos, un petit corps s'était recroquevillé, et tapis dans l'ombre du mur, elle avait pleuré…

La porte s'ouvrit sur les personnes qu'ils avaient entendues. Naruto observait le plafond, c'était une visite pour Sasuke. Ça ne le concernait pas. Mais dans la chambre, il entendit près de la porte des visiteurs le bruit d'un sac qu'on lâche. Il entendit aussi une voix murmurer :

-Naruto…

Naruto retourna la tête vers l'entrée, surpris. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix. Mais en même temps, elle semblait modifié par l'inquiétude. Quelqu'un s'était inquiété pour lui. Il était heureux et en même temps, il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à quelqu'un et surtout à lui, c'est pourquoi pour le rassurer, il fit un sourire, peut-être un peu maladroit, mais un sourire. Et tranquillement, autant que sa gorge souffrante lui permettait, il dit :

-Salut Iruka !

Puis il aperçut derrière lui un autre homme. Il lui sourit derrière un masque lui cachant la moitié du visage. Le blond rajouta alors :

-Salut Kakashi !

**à suivre…**

L'auteur (dans une position plus qu'anormal pour écrire) :

-Bon je sais c'est court, mais même si je sais ce qui va se passer, je préfère m'arrêter là si je veux me rétablir un jour… Puis la suite viendra bientôt, plus vite que pour ce chap en tout cas… pas trop déçu ?

Sasuke (toujours en train de lire le livre à l'eau de rose) :

-A mon avis, après ce délai d'attente y s'attendait sûrement à quelque chose de mieux…

Naruto (jouant avec la machine à bip) :

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'as rajouté un flash back ?

L'auteur (air important) :

-L'histoire est centré sur toi, pour comprendre comment t'es arrivé à l'hosto ! Donc plein de flash back !

Sasuke (s'arrêtant de lire) :

-Mais, t'es con ? Il y est arrivé en ambulance bien sûr !

Naruto (qui vient de péter la machine à bip, ouuuiiinnn !) :

-Et toi t'es arrivé comment ?

Sasuke (air blasé):

-Ben t'es con ? En ambulance bien sûr!

L'auteur (prenant une longue liste) :

-Maintenant c'est l'heure des excuses ! Donc, je m'excuse auprès des fans de Naruto de l'envoyer à l'hosto et des conneries à venir. Je m'excuse aux fans de Sasuke de l'avoir abîmé mais sinon il serait jamais resté à l'hosto. Je m'excuse auprès des fans des persos que je vais rendre très méchants. Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Iruka que je vais un peu martyriser. Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Kakashi qui est pas sensé s'en prendre plein la gueule mais on sait jamais. Je m'excuse au…

Naruto (débranchant l'auteur) :

-Si ça continue on est encore là demain…

Sasuke (air ennuyé au max) :

-Bon ben des reviews, s'il vous plait. Désolé si ça vous déçoit mais bon, il est à moitié mort là…


	3. un solitaire brun

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais bon vu ce que j'en fais c'est peut-être mieux…

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** yaoi et Univers Alternatif et en bonus nous avons quelques persos OOC (out of characters: petite note pour une revieweuse qui se reconnaîtra et qui veut plus que je fasse de blague sur ma position d'écriture, ça veut simplement dire que je respecte pas les caractères des persos ! Donc si Orochimaru se met à chanter une berceuse à Sasuke c'est tout à fait normal !(Sasuke : J'espère que ça n'aura jamais lieu… Orochimaru : Fais dodooo ! Sasu mon petit frère ! Itachi : Euh pas moi qui devrai dire ça ?)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note : **Comme promis la suite arrive ! C'est là que l'histoire débute franchement ! J'espère que vous continuerez à m'encourager car je vais passer à un stade plus difficile, celui des demi explications et des on comprend rien… Alors bonne chance chers lectrices et je ne désespère pas lecteurs, car la période de doutes et de questions va arriver ! Et les réponses ne seront pas toujours celles qu'on attend !

Bonne lecture !

Le nommé Kakashi leva la main en signe de salut. Iruka s'approcha de Naruto, un léger sourire sur le visage, il luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il posa sa main sur la tête de Naruto comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il caressa doucement le visage qu'il l'observait, deux grands yeux rivés sur lui, yeux qu'il n'aurait pensé jamais revoir. Naruto ne bougeait pas, c'est à peine si il osait respirer. Iruka semblait si triste par sa faute, il s'en voulait de l'état de la personne à qui il tenait le plus. Il sourit un peu moins maladroitement, un sourire vrai… Iruka sourit à son tour, il demanda doucement :

-Ça va Naruto ?

Naruto hocha la tête doucement. C'était bizarre, ce silence dans la pièce… les bips de la machine étaient toujours là, mais il semblait ne plus les entendre… Et les pages qu'on tourne s'étaient arrêtées… Sasuke les observait.

Et dans ses yeux, une pointe de nostalgie, une goutte d'envie… Et tout ça dans un regard d'indifférence.

Ils venaient tous les jours voir l'état de Naruto, même si il ne s'améliorait pas, ils revenaient sans cesse, tous les jours… tous les jours pendant un mois… Et lui, bien sûr qu'on était venu le voir, mais dans son regard, sur son visage, on n'avait jamais vu la joie semblable à celle de Naruto en voyant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce….

Un doux silence dans la pièce, personne ne voulait le combler par des mots, personne ne voulait briser cet instant, personne ne bougeait. Et un calme reposant dans cette pièce si blanche… Trop blanche…

Quelqu'un entra soudainement dans la pièce, une femme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Rien de spécial chez elle, un médecin d'après sa blouse, enfin rien de spécial à part les deux énormes seins mis en valeur par la façon dont était mis sa blouse. Derrière elle, une autre femme, bien moins âgé. Se tenant droite et la suivant tel un chien suivrait son maître. Son assistante sûrement…

Elle ne fit pas de manière en bousculant Kakashi qui se tenait tranquillement près de l'entrée, heureusement, il fut rattrapé immédiatement par l'assistante qui s'excusa à la place de son supérieur. Supérieur qui se mis près de Sasuke. Sasuke qui l'observait d'un air indifférent, pas une goutte d'une autre émotion traversait son visage. Elle lui demanda :

-Alors ? Une amélioration aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules, le médecin fronça les sourcils. Elle allait demander quelque chose quand elle entendit :

-Mais depuis quand êtes vous réveillé !

Elle se tourna vers l'autre lit. Elle n'en avait prêté aucune attention jusqu'à ce moment. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Et se rapprochant du lit rapidement, elle bouscula Iruka qui s'était tenu sagement jusqu'ici près du lit. Iruka qui fut rattrapé héroïquement par Kakashi qui avait prévu le coup (applaudissons Kakashi pour ce magnifique sauvetage !). Le médecin se plaça à côté du lit de Naruto. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son assistance. C'était elle qui avait parlé. Elle revint à Naruto, qui l'observait l'air étrangement inquiet. L'assistante plaça un thermomètre sous son aisselle tandis que le médecin commençait à poser des questions.

-Comment te sens tu ? Commença-t-elle.

- Heu… je ne sais pas trop… J'ai un peu mal à la tête… dit Naruto, aussi fort que sa gorge souffrante lui permettait

-A la gorge aussi ? Questionne le médecin commençant à noter sur un carnet qu'elle venait de sortir.

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête. Le thermomètre s'enclencha. L'assistante le retira. Elle murmura :

-38.7.

-De la fièvre… on va devoir lui donner des médicaments…grommela la femme plus âgée, bon sinon, ton bras gauche?

-Ben… ça fait bizarre quand je remue mes doigts… sinon ça va… bredouilla Naruto.

Le médecin hocha la tête. Elle commença à l'examiner rapidement. Posant des questions de temps à autre. Cet examen dura plusieurs minutes. Enfin, elle se tourna vers son assistante. Elle lui demanda de faire certaines choses.

Puis elle se retourna vers Sasuke. Elle s'approcha de son lit et demanda :

-Te sens tu capable de te lever ?

Le brun haussa ses épaules. Il demanda cependant :

-Juste comme ça, vous allez la débrancher cette machine ?

Il parlait de la machine qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis que l'autre était réveillé. Les sursauts de rythme de la machine tandis que l'autre lui parlait, l'avait insupporté. Le médecin sourit comprenant ce que voulait dire le brun. Elle répondit :

-Oui, Shizune va le faire tout de suite. Tu dois être content. Tu auras un peu de compagnie.

Le brun prit un air offusqué, il lui lança un regard noir et répliqua :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie ! Surtout d'un type comme lui ! C'est un bon à rien, son existence n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux.

Le médecin le scruta un instant, enfin elle murmura :

-Tu dis ça, mais tes gestes montrent le contraire…

Elle reprit avant que Sasuke n'eu le temps de répliquer :

-Bien, tu vas essayer de te lever, je vais t'aider.

Sasuke lui lança un autre regard noir, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour se lever ! Il prit appui sur ses coudes et se pivota son corps sur le côté. Il se retrouvait donc assis sur le lit, pieds ballants dans le vide, à quelques millimètres du sol. Il était à moitié relevé. On pouvait voir l'habit traditionnel donné au patient dans les hôpitaux. On pouvait voir ses deux jambes couverts de bandages jusqu'aux genoux. Le médecin lui tendit une main pour s'appuyer. Mais, il la repoussa violement, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide ! Il n'était pas un petit garçon auquel on apprenait à faire ses premiers pas. Il savait marcher ! Il allait marcher !

Il posa ses pieds sur le sol sans douceur, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient couverts de bandages. Il s'appuya sur ses mains et doucement se leva. La douleur lacerait ses pieds à peine eut-il pu tenir en équilibre sur ses derniers. Il avait mal à en hurler mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il tenu quelques secondes ainsi, les jambes tremblantes. Il essaya de faire un pas, mais toute la douleur se répandit dans son corps. Sa vue se brouilla. Il se sentit tomber…

Il sentit quelqu'un le rattraper. Des voix autour de lui, mais il ne les entendait pas, il ne les écoutait pas. Tout était flou autour de lui, il avait pourtant les yeux ouverts… Il sentit qu'on le asseyait sur le lit. On le fit boire, de l'eau il croit. Les battements de son cœur se calmaient, sa respiration aussi. Pourtant il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir accéléré. On l'aida à s'allonger… Il ne pouvait pas lutter, il se laissa faire. Très doucement, sa vue redevint normale. Il vit le visage soucieux et colérique du médecin. Il tourna la tête vers le côté. Il rencontra deux yeux bleus. Ils l'observaient de l'agacement apparaissant même à cette distance. Il les ignora royalement. Il entendit le médecin, mais c'est à peine si il l'écoutait. Il s'en fichait de son discours qu'on allait lui faire. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ? Il avait rien demandé ! Il sentit alors une douleur sur sa joue, il se tourna vivement, on l'avait giflé…

Le médecin le regarda, l'air furieux, elle hurla ne pouvant plus se retenir :

-Mais quand cesseras tu de faire l'enfant ? On est là pour t'aider ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi t'entêtes tu à faire ça tout seul ! Et ça finit toujours comme ça! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu mets ta santé en danger ! Si tu continues comme ça tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici !

Sasuke serra les dents. Qui était-elle pour lui faire des reproches ? Il répliqua d'une voix froide :

-Je n'ai absolument besoin de personne. Je ne dépends de personne et n'en dépendrai jamais.

-Mais ce n'est pas une histoire de dépendre ou pas ! S'exclama le médecin. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? Si tu continues à penser ainsi, ton état ne s'améliora jamais !

Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté, il murmura :

-Que je sorte ou pas, c'est du pareil au même. Il n'y a personne qui m'attend dehors.

La discussion était close, le médecin avait bien compris. Elle se tourna vers la sortie. Elle demanda aux deux jeunes adultes présents de la suivre. Avant de sortir, elle lança un dernier regard au brun qui fixait un point inexistant à travers la fenêtre close. Elle laissa son regard passer sur le blond, Shizune s'occupant toujours de lui. Elle aperçut le regard colérique qu'il lançait au brun. Mais dans ce regard, il y avait aussi de la tristesse. Mais avant tout… de l'envie.

Elle se rendit, suivi d'Iruka et de Kakashi, dans le hall d'entrée. Personne ne s'y trouvait pour le moment, c'était un endroit calme. Elle se paya un café. Elle était très fatiguée et ce qu'elle avait à annoncer n'avait rien de réjouissant… Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes. Elle commença :

-Je ne me suis pas présenté je crois, je m'appelle Tsunade.

(J'avais mais vraiment très envie de couper là, mais dans mon infini bonté je continue !)

-Moi, c'est Iruka, je suis le tuteur de Naruto, commença Iruka et désignant l'homme à ses côtés, lui, il s'appelle Kakashi.

Kakkashi hocha la tête. Tsunade fit de même puis revenant à Iruka, elle continua :

-Concernant l'état de Naruto, c'est bien ça ?

Iruka hocha la tête, il était très inquiet et très blême. Tsunade continua :

-Bien, physiquement, il pourrait aller mieux, mais il se remet admirablement bien. Surtout après un mois de coma. Il est un peu fiévreux mais ça devrait passer. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il sortirait demain ou dans la semaine…

Iruka ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter :

-Mais…

-Mais, reprit Tsunade. Dans les faits, il serait indéniablement préférable qu'il reste ici, le temps que mon collègue accepte sa sortie.

-Et quand pourra-t-il le voir ? demanda Kakashi, resté silencieux tout ce temps là.

-Je l'ignore, il est très occupé, il traite déjà un cas qui lui prend la majorité de son temps, répondit Tsunade. De plus, il se peut qu'il n'ait pas vraiment besoin de le voir… Il y a toujours des solutions à portée de main…

Elle avala une gorgé de son café, les salua, puis se tournant vers la sortie, elle lança :

-Je vous quitte, j'ai encore beaucoup de patients à visiter.

Les pas du médecin s'éloignèrent. Iruka baissa la tête, les larmes menaçaient de perler de ses yeux. Kakashi le regarda l'air peiné. Iruka murmura doucement :

-Tu sais, je lui avais refusé de l'amener à Ichikaru parce qu'il avait eut une mauvaise note. C'est peut-être pour ça… Si j'avais accepté, il ne serait sûrement pas ici…

-Iruka, murmura Kakashi, l'air visiblement très peiné.

-Et puis, j'ai aussi refusé de jouer avec lui à la console… J'aurai du…non ?

-Iruka, appela Kakashi, inquiet, s'approchant.

-Puis je l'ai engueulé quand il a renversé de la farine partout… Il voulait juste me faire un gâteau, pour moi…

-Iruka, chuchota Kakashi le prenant par les épaules.

-Il m'avait demandé de venir le chercher, j'ai dis que j'avais trop de travail… Si j'étais venu, peut-être que…

-Iruka regarde moi, demanda gentiment Kakashi

Iruka releva la tête, des larmes coulaient sans retenue sur son visage. Il se mit à chuchoter la voix tremblante :

-Dis, Kakashi, je suis un mauvais tuteur, hein ? Je suis tout le temps méchant avec lui, même quand il veut me faire plaisir. Ils auraient pas du me le confier à l'orphelinat. Je me suis pas bien occupé de lui... Je… Si je … Il serait pas ici…

Sur le visage de Kakashi, malgré le masque, on pouvait voir la souffrance. Il serra doucement l'autre homme dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler. Il n'était pas un mauvais tuteur, il le savait, jamais un mauvais tuteur ne serait venu voir son filleul tous les jours pendant un mois...

Et dans le hall mal éclairé, on aurait pu voir deux silhouettes enlacées. On aurait pu entendre des sanglots étouffés et une voix pour les apaiser. Et au milieu de cette mélodie, on aurait pu entendre une voix dire :

-Merci Kakashi, Tu es vraiment un ami…

**à suivre…**

**Petit bonus délire : Tsunade et le strip poker !**

L'auteur (regarde l'écran de son ordi avec de grands yeux) :

-Ohhhh, j'ai fais plus de pages que la dernière fois… Il faut fêter ça ! Du champagne !

Tsunade (s'amène en courant) :

-Ouais ! Et on fait un poker !

L'auteur (air inquiet) :

-Mais j'ai rien à parier !

Tsunade (regarde l'auteur de haut en bas) :

-On pourrait parier nos vêtements…

L'auteur (s'éloigne de Tsunade) :

-Heu, sans façons ! J'ai des bishonens sur le feu moi !

Tsunade (se tournant vers Shizune) :

-Et toi ?

Shizune (très rouge) :

-Heu… Non merci…

Tsunade part à la recherche de quelqu'un qui voudrait bien jouer avec elle…

Elle regarde discrètement dans la chambre de Naruto et Sasuke…

Tsunade (air furieux) :

-Merde ! Ils ont déjà commencé !

Tsunade part à la recherche de quelqu'un qui voudrait bien jouer avec elle…(bis)

Voit Iruka et Kakashi.

Tsunade (secouant son paquet de carte dans tout les sens) :

-Hé ! Vous voulez jouer à un strip poker !

Kakashi regarde le paquet de cartes. Kakashi regarde Iruka. Kakashi regarde le paquet de cartes. Un sourire pervers illumine son masque.

Iruka (regardant le paquet avec intérêt) :

-C'est quoi le strip poker ?

Kakashi prend le paquet de cartes et entraîne Iruka avec lui.

Kakashi (air pervers) :

-Je vais t'expliquer…

Iruka (air inquiet) :

-D'accord…

Tsunade tombe à terre, elle se met à pleurer.

Tsunade (pleurant) :

-Ouinn ! Il m'a volé mon paquet de cartes ! Y a personne qui veut jouer au strip poker avec moi !

Jiraya (apparaissant comme par magie !) :

-Mais si ! Moi je veux bien ! Regarde j'ai même un paquet de cartes !

Et ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers le soleil couc… Heu, non plutôt : tous les deux se dirigèrent vers un petit enclos pour jouer au strip-poker ! Tsunade n'avait jamais eu de chance au jeu…

**Fin du bonus !**

L'auteur (séchant ses larmes) :

-Oh c'est trop bôôôôôôôôôôôôôô ! Super émouvant et tout !

Sasuke (mauvaise humeur ambulante le retour !) :

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est n'importe quoi !

L'auteur (hyper étonné) :

-Mais tu as finis de jouer avec Naruto ?

Sasuke (air triomphant) :

-Ouais ! même que j'ai ga… Hein ? Non en fait ! Non ! J'ai pas joué !

L'auteur (air pas convaincu) :

-Bon passons… Allez envoyez des reviews ! Sinon, le prochain chap sera plus long à venir, parce que j'ai d'autres fics à faire comme même !

Sasuke (air interrogateur) :

-C'est un moyen de faire de la pub non ?

L'auteur (étonné) :

-Hein ? Quoi ! Pas du tout !

Sasuke ( pas convaincu) :

-Bon ben reviews comme même ?


	4. empli de froid

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Par contre les petits délires sont bien à moi ! (Naruto : Y a pas de quoi être fier…)

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note : **Ah ! Je débarque enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, très court je sais mais vous avez l'habitude non ? En fait, je crois que l'on m'a demandé, et que j'ai pas répondu, je suis un auteuse ! (c'est quoi ces cris de désespoir ?) Sinon, certain s'inquiétant pour ma santé physique, je voudrai dire : Je vais très bien ! Je pète la forme, mais je m'ennuie un peu chez moi, seul, abandonné avec comme compagnie un ordi qui me hurle (oui j'ai un ordi parlant ! Comment ça vous me croyez pas…) Fais la suite ! Fais la suite… Donc je lui obéis ! La prochaine fois, j'éviterai de me ramasser lamentablement… Ah aussi! Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à certains de mes revieweurs, parce que je sais pas à qui j'ai répondu, donc dans le doute...

Bonne lecture !

Shizune était sorti de la chambre depuis un bon moment. Naruto avait recommencé à fixer le plafond. Des pensées confuses se promenaient dans sa tête. Il repensait aux paroles de Sasuke. Il se sentait furieux. Il serra son poing droit, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau. Naruto enrageait :

« Il pense que personne ne l'attendra ? »

Ses yeux restaient obstinément rivés sur le plafond :

« Et toutes ces fleurs et cadeaux c'est quoi ? »

Il serrait les dents :

« Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? »

Il respirait difficilement :

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend de jouer le gamin mal aimé ? »

Il eut un sourire malsain sur le visage :

« C'est pas plutôt moi qui devrai sortir son petit topo ? »

Il eut envie de rire :

« Non mais vraiment ! J'y crois pas… »

Sasuke regardait la fenêtre, il pouvait voir les habitations, la petite ville de Konoha vu de si haut. Un si grand hôpital pour une petite ville en aurait étonné plus d'un. Mais cette petite ville abritait une mine de charbon. Les accidents y étaient fréquents, beaucoup périssaient même, mais c'était l'un des premiers métiers pratiqués dans le village. Métier dangereux, donc l'hôpital avait bien sa place dans cette ville. Il se trouvait au sixième étage, à travers la fenêtre close, il voyait au loin le port d'où partait le charbon extrait. En effet, le seul moyen de communication vers l'extérieur était les bateaux. La ville se situait en effet sur une île. Pas de ville voisine ni d'autoroute, encore moins de pont. La ville la plus proche se situait à bien des kilomètres. Accessible par bateaux, uniquement par bateaux bien sûr. Alors, la présence d'un hôpital était la moindre des choses sachant le nombre d'accident et l'isolement dans lequel se trouvait l'île.

Et il se trouvait ici à fixer la fenêtre, sentant l'énervement du blond grâce à sa respiration trop rapide pour être normale. Il aimerait que ça s'arrête, il aimerait ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais peine perdue, il avait beau cligné des yeux, son regard voyait toujours la ville de Konoha de haut.

Il ne voyait pas le plafond noirâtre de sa chambre à cause de l'humidité. Il ne sentait pas les draps râpeux sur sa peau. Il ne sentait pas d'insecte ramper sur le sol malpropre. Il ne sentait pas la chaleur étouffante de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas horriblement froid à l'intérieur. Il ne voyait qu'un plafond blanc et propre. Il ne sentait que les draps doux sur sa peau. Il ne sentait que la respiration accélérée de son voisin de chambre. Il ne sentait qu'une fraîcheur reposante. Il ne sentait qu'une chaleur du à la présence de quelqu'un pour combler sa solitude.

Et peut-être qu'au fond, il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter cet endroit. Peut-être qu'il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas un rêve…

Sauf si il n'y avait pas eu ça…

Ils entendirent tous deux des pas dans le couloir. Des pas qui se dirigeait vers eux. Iruka et Kakashi revenaient. Sasuke ne se tourna pas. Naruto s'était relevé tant qu'il le pouvait et fixait la porte, semblant attendre impatiemment l'arrivé de son tuteur. Tuteur qui franchit tranquillement la porte en souriant, pourtant ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis. Il était suivi de Kakashi souriant lui aussi, mais jetant de fréquents coups d'œil inquiet à son ami. Naruto eut un énorme sourire, le repos qu'il avait eut et les médicaments que Shizune lui avait fait bénéficier lui avait redonné pas mal d'entrain. Ça sembla rassurer Iruka. Il s'approcha de Naruto. Il s'assit à la gauche de ce dernier, sur une chaise placé à cet effet. Kakashi se plaça à la droite du lit, il s'appuya contre le mur. Il se trouvait entre le lit de Sasuke et Naruto. Naruto commença à parler, d'un air joyeux, la voix remplie d'entrain. Iruka lui répondait un sourire indulgent sur le visage. Kakashi le observait, il semblait heureux pour son ami. Sasuke ne les regardait pas, il observait toujours la fenêtre.

Mais il ne la voyait plus, à ses oreilles résonnaient les paroles des deux personnes. Il avait mal, mais pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison. Mais il commençait malgré lui à envier Naruto. Il sentait grandir en lui cette sensation de rejet, il aurait voulu lui faire mal… Et tout ça parce qu'il avait ce qu'il désirait le plus, au fond… Il aurait tant voulu que quelqu'un se mette à ses côtés et commence à lui parler. Il aurait tant aimer que quelqu'un vienne le voir tous les jours… Il aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui comme Iruka le faisait pour Naruto. Il aurait tant aimé que quelqu'un l'aime sincèrement… Il aurait tellement voulu que cette personne lui offre quelque chose…

Mais il n'y avait personne…

Et au fond, il n'y avait jamais eu personne…

Sauf lui…

Mais il était parti…

Et il ne reviendrait pas…

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, Sasuke hésita entre faire semblant de dormir ou de regarder le nouvel arrivant. Il ne choisit aucun des deux, il continua de regarde par la fenêtre. Et il avait envie de pleurer, mais au fond, il ne savait pas pourquoi… Il avait juste très mal… Dans son cœur…

Shizune entra dans la pièce, suivit d'une autre infirmière. Elle sourit en voyant Naruto babiller gaiement, il récupérait vite pour quelqu'un sorti du coma. Naruto se tu en voyant les infirmières, il leur adressa un sourire. Shizune lui rendit puis s'adressant à Iruka elle lui expliqua :

-Comme il est réveillé, on va pouvoir lui faire sa toilette dans la salle pour cet effet.

Iruka hocha simplement la tête. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était affreusement propre pour quelqu'un qui était sensé ne pas s'être lavé pendant un mois. Il tergiversait dans ses pensées sur cet étrange mystère pendant que les deux infirmières aidées d'Iruka cherchaient des affaires neuves pour Naruto. Soudain, il entendit :

-C'est normal, on a fait ta toilette ici.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, c'était lui qui avait parlé, mais il regardait toujours la fenêtre. Naruto réfléchit, oui, c'était tout à fait possible, une bassine et un gant aurait suffit pour cette tâche. Il regarda autour de son lit. Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas les rideaux traditionnels que l'on tirait pour permettre de séparer les deux occupants d'une chambre. Il savait que habituellement il y en avait, il avait l'habitude de venir à l'hôpital, pour des raisons pas toujours très bonnes. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il y avait de bonnes raisons pour aller à l'hôpital, mais passons. Il avait aussi l'habitude de les entendre tirer chaque fois que quelqu'un se rendait compte que c'était lui qui occupait le lit voisin. Pourtant dans cette chambre il n'y avait pas de rideau. Ce qui voulait dire, que si il avait eu sa toilette dans cette pièce…

-Non, dîtes moi que c'est une blague, murmura Naruto abattu.

-Je t'ai entendu, répliqua l'occupant du lit voisin. Et désolé si je te déçois, mais j'ai pas que ça à faire que de te mater.

Comment diable faisait ce type pour saisir ses pensées ? Il faisait de la télépathie ?

Naruto fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix d'Iruka qui lui demandait de se mettre debout. Contrairement à Sasuke, il accepta la main que lui tendait l'infirmière. Il se mit au bord du lit. Il s'appuya sur le bras de l'infirmière tandis que Iruka maintenait son dos pour éviter qu'il tombe. Il sentit sa tête lui tourner légèrement quand il se tint debout. Mais en s'appuyant sur Iruka et l'infirmière ce malaise disparu. Il sortit de la pièce ainsi. Derrière eux, Shizune tenait les affaires de Naruto. Quand elle franchit la porte, elle la referma derrière elle.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. C'était bizarre après le babillage de Naruto. Pourtant, quelque part Sasuke se sentit soulagé. Il ne bougea pas. Kakashi lui regardait le plafond, il jetait des légers coups d'œil à Sasuke. Il finit par lâcher :

-En fait, Iruka voudrait te remercier.

Sasuke émit un bruit, qui pouvait être identifié comme un grognement. Kakashi n'insista pas. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes. Enfin Sasuke murmura, du moins les paroles s'échappèrent de sa bouche :

-Pourquoi des coquelicots ?

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (regardant sa pile de travail à faire):

-Heu… ça ne va pas arriver très vite le prochain chapitre là. Bon ben, ça se passe à la lenteur escargot là. Pas prêt d'arriver à la fin…

Kakashi (lisant son livre préféré) :

-Juste pour savoir, je fous quoi dans cette fic ?

L'auteur (essayant de regarder par dessus) :

-Aucune idée... Vous allez bien ensemble Iruka et toi.

Kakashi (ce livre est interdit aux mineurs je te rapelle..):

-Je me di... Tu vas me coller avec Iruka?

L'auteur (pas grave, j'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une mine..):

-Si t'es sage et que la majorité est pour...

Kakashi (c'et pas ce genre de mineurs là...):

-Bien! Alors si vous voulez me voir avec Iruka tappez oui!

L'auteur (quand on dit ça on sous entend un truc pervers...):

-Bon ben, il vous reste plus qu'à revi...

Sasuke (sortant de nul part):

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je vis comme un claudo?

L'auteur (air hyper sérieux):

-Car décidé ainsi j'ai...

Sasuke (l'abus de Star Wars est dangereux pour votre santé mentale.):

-... Je préfère ne rien dire.

L'auteur (hyper content d'échapper à Dark Sasu!)

-De toutes façons, ça change pas de d'habitude... Allez reviews! reviews!


	5. histoire d'un petit blond

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'idée d'y foutre du yaoi n'est pas à moi, mais c'est comme même une idée bonne en soi.

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note : **Bon… J'ai appris quelque chose… Les revieweurs sont dans l'incapacité de vous tuer ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ? Bon, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard, qui n'en est pas un en soi. Car, j'étais dans la finition d'une autre fic. Qui est bientôt fini en ce moment. Ainsi, je peux mieux avancer dans celle là. AH rangez ces fusils ! Pardon ! Mais cette fic est prêt à durer longtemps. Il va falloir s'armer de patience. Je tiens à préciser une chose importante. Dans cette fic Yondaime n'est pas le père de Naruto ! Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas important, mais c'est pour plus tard… En fait, j'ai dépassé les 50 reiews! allélouia!

Bonne lecture !

Kakashi observa le jeune Uchiwa d'un œil, le seul visible en fait… Mais, il l'observait. Sasuke regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Pour lui, ce n'était pas vraiment important, mais il se disait qu'on offrait plus souvent des jolies fleurs à un malade que de vulgaires coquelicots. Une question par simple curiosité après tout. Kakashi regarda les fleurs puis doucement, il répondit…

Un petit garçon courait dans un champ aux teintes rouges. Il tournoyait au milieu en riant. Puis une voix se fit entendre, elle criait :

-Naruto !

Le petit garçon blond courut vers la femme l'appelant. Il lui sourit. La femme l'attrapa et le souleva en riant, l'enfant était encore très jeune, il n'avait pas atteint les cinq ans. L'enfant tendit les bras. La femme la serra dans ses bras en riant. Elle reposa le petit garçon toujours en souriant. L'enfant tourna encore une fois sur lui même et s'arrêta. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur les fleurs rouges les entourant. Il demanda à voix haute, sa voix enfantine résonnant dans le silence :

-Dis maman, c'est quoi ces fleurs ?

-Ce sont des coquelicots mon chéri… répondit doucement la femme en se mettant à la hauteur de son enfant.

-Des coquelicots ? Il n'y a que ça autour de la maison ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête toujours souriante. L'enfant sourit et cueillit une des multiples fleurs autour de lui. Il la tendit à sa mère les yeux brillants d'une espèce de fierté mêlé à de l'admiration. La jeune femme mit une main sur son cœur et eut cette fois un sourire d'une infinie tendresse. Elle caressa les cheveux blonds de l'enfant prenant la fleur et lui murmura :

-Merci mon ange… Tu es vraiment un adorable petit garçon…

-C'est tout ? demanda Sasuke surpris.

Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus… Narutonien, genre : son super héros préféré adore les coquelicots ou les coquelicots rendent intelligents ou un truc de ce registre là. Alors que là… c'était presque décevant…

-Pour toi, c'est tout. Mais pour Naruto c'est important, répliqua Kakashi sans paraître agressif

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke, vexé que l'on s'adresse ainsi à lui.

Kakashi regarda la porte d'entrée et expliqua dans un murmure :

- C'est bien la seule femme qui lui a dit qu'il était adorable…

Sasuke le regarda sans comprendre. Kakashi ne s'en soucia pas. Il attendait le retour de son ami. Sasuke retourna à la contemplation de la fenêtre. Il dit tout haut s'adressant à Kakashi :

-Vous direz à Iruka que… que j'aurai du faire bien plus…

Le silence s'installa. Il n'y avait plus rien dire et chacun repartit dans ses pensés. Sasuke laissait ses pensés divaguer vers la réponse bizarre de Kakashi. La seule femme qui lui ai dit qu'il était adorable ? Pourtant, il a bien le profil du petit garçon dont on tire la joue en disant : Qu'il est mignon ! Mais il savait bien pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit ça. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cette histoire avait de si graves répercussions… Mais il était jeune à cette époque. Il ne comprenait pas la folie des adultes…

Une folie que les enfants avaient si bien copiée, une histoire déformée était venue à leurs oreilles. Et quand plus tard, il avait su la stricte vérité, la haine s'était renforcée. Il se rappelait encore de la première fois qu'il avait croisé le blond recroquevillé dans un coin, il s'en rappelait encore…

C'était la première fois qu'il avait mis le pied dans cet orphelinat. Il avait le cœur lourd. Plus personne n'avait voulu s'occuper de lui après ce drame. Il avait fini par se renfermer. Il avait parlé quelque peu avec la vieille femme s'occupant de l'orphelinat. Parler était un bien grand mot. Elle avait juste souhaité sa bienvenue et lui avait fait un topo des règles à respecter. Mais bon, il n'avait pas non plus envie de parler. La femme l'avait accompagné dans le gymnase. Il pleuvait alors tous les enfants étaient regroupés ici. La surveillance était ainsi plus facile. Il avait senti la plupart des regards converger vers lui et la directrice. Il avait entendu les chuchotements plus ou moins discrets. Il avait senti la directrice le pousser vers les enfants. Le laissant seul au milieu de ce qu'il considérait comme des dangers. Un groupe s'avança immédiatement vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que déjà une blonde l'avait agrippé par le bras et qu'une autre aux cheveux roses lui tirait l'autre. La blonde hurla :

-Il est à moi ! Je l'ai vu en première !

-Désolé, mais faut être vraiment cinglé pour vouloir d'une truie comme toi !

Sasuke les décida toutes le deux car il les repoussa sans aucune douceur et leur lança un regard mauvais. Malheureusement ce n'eut pas l'effet estompé car la blonde hurla :

-C'est moi qu'il a regardé !

-Non, c'est moi !

Un garçon de son âge légèrement enrobé lui tendit la main en disant :

-Laisses les se crêper le chignon. Moi, c'est Choji, et toi ?

Sasuke ignora royalement la main tendue. Il désigna simplement la petite étiquette sur son pull avec son nom. Le blond ne le prit pas mal et lui sourit. Sasuke ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il laissa son regard traîner dans la pièce. Tout les élèves étaient en groupes de trois ou plus. Le fond sonore était les conversations plus ou moins animées. Il vit des garçons jouer au ballon. Bizarrement, il visait le coin du mur chacun leur tour en riant. Un des garçons se recula si bien que Sasuke pu voir qu'il ne visait pas uniquement le coin. Car dans le coin, il pu voir une petite forme recroquevillée, un enfant…

Le garçon qui avait suivi le regard du brun lui dit se remettant à manger des chips :

- A ta place, je ne ferai pas attention à lui. Ignore le, tout le monde le fait ici, ne l'approche pas. C'est lui l'enfant maudit…

Sasuke ne dit rien, il avait déjà entendu parler de ça par sa mère. Mais, dans sa bouche, cette superstition n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il observa l'enfant plus attentivement. Les cheveux blonds comme les blés se distinguaient malgré sa forme recroquevillée. Des vêtements larges l'entouraient. Sasuke regarda aux alentours du garçon. Un groupe d'adultes discutaient, pas très loin de l'enfant. Il remarqua que les adultes ne réagissaient pas tandis que un énième garçon ramassait le ballon et le relançait sur l'enfant. Il vit même la dame l'ayant accueilli avoir un sourire. La haine, l'envie de blesser, d'ignorer, la moquerie… Et tout seul, le blond restait au milieu de toutes ses personnes le rejetant. Alors, il s'avança vers le coin, tout doucement. Si il restait près du blond, alors on ne lui parlerait pas. C'était égoïste au fond. Profiter du rejet de la société pour son intérêt. Un enfant ayant ce raisonnement… Est ce que ce n'est pas la marque de notre déchéance ?

Tous s'écartèrent sur son chemin, ne comprenant pas. Il arriva au niveau du blond. Un silence étrange planait dans la salle. Les adultes regardaient la scène. L'intégration de cet enfant dépendait de ce qu'il allait faire à cet enfant. Une main tendue et il serait rejeté tout mystérieux, riche, beau qu'il soit. Un coup et il serait accepté, il serait entouré, il serait aimé… Mais, il eut une réaction inattendue…

Le blond qui avait levé ses yeux bleus triste vers lui le regarda s'asseoir à ses côtés. Aucun geste envers le blond. Il s'était juste assis à ses côtés. Et le blond l'observait sans rien dire. Les garçons qui jetaient le ballon il y a quelques minutes s'éloignèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas blesser le brun. Sasuke respira mieux. Il regarda autour de lui. Les enfants étaient éloignés d'eux reprenant leurs jeux. Ils ne voulaient pas approcher l'enfant maudit. Le blond cessa d'observer le brun. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Sasuke entendit des reniflements…

Ce n'est pas grave… On s'habitue à entendre quelqu'un pleurer…

Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis ce temps. Mais il s'en voulait. Il aurait du avoir un geste… N'importe quoi ! Même si c'était idiot. Même si c'était un geste qu'il aurait oublié… Parce que si il avait fait ça. Il ne serait pas ici. Et il ne ressentirait pas cette culpabilité…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Laissant entrer Naruto accompagné d'une infirmière, de Shizune et d'Iruka. Iruka aida Naruto à se coucher dans son lit. Il le borda sous le regard attendri des deux infirmières et celui amusé de Kakashi. Sasuke les regarda indifférent. Mais, sous les draps, il refermait et ouvrait son poing. Ça faisait mal… Car ça faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait bordé…

Naruto gêné par cette attention eut une faible protestation. Mais il se tu, il sentait qu'Iruka voulait absolument faire ça. Iruka s'éloigna doucement son travail fait. Un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres. Il était heureux car il pouvait encore faire ça. Naruto attrapa la main d'Iruka et souriant, il lui dit :

-Bonne nuit, Iruka.

Iruka eut un sourire tendre. Les deux infirmières qui se sentaient de trop sortir de la pièce et éteignant la lumière s'éloignèrent. Iruka se pencha sur le front de Naruto et y déposa un baiser. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, Naruto ne vit pas une lame solitaire couler sur la joue de son tuteur. Il entendit simplement :

-Bonne nuit, Naruto…

Naruto lâcha la main d'Iruka. Et doucement, il essaya de s'endormir.

Iruka et Kakashi sortir de la pièce souhaitant une bonne nuit à Sasuke. Ils n'entendirent pas le grognement de Sasuke. Ils ne le virent pas se recroqueviller dans le noir. Ils ne virent pas Sasuke approcher sa main de son cœur. Ils ne l'entendirent pas murmurer :

-Ça fit si longtemps que personne ne m'a souhaité : Bonne nuit.

Mais Naruto dans son demi sommeil l'entendit et inconsciemment il murmura :

-Bonne nuit Sasuke…

-Bonne nuit, répondit simplement Sasuke.

Les deux souffles ralentirent dans la pièce ténébreuse. Les deux jeunes garçons s'endormirent.

Kakashi marchait au côté d'un Iruka souriant tristement. Leurs pas se répercutaient dans la rue vide. Ils arrivèrent silencieusement à un croisement. Iruka murmura :

-A demain, Kakashi.

Kakashi hésita puis s'approcha d'Iruka. Iruka qui regardait obstinément le sol. Il releva son visage. Kakashi le vit sur le point de pleurer. Il formula alors :

-Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je dorme chez toi ce soir.

Iruka hocha doucement la tête, puis doucement il se réfugia dans les bras de son ami en murmurant :

-Merci… Tu sais, la maison, elle est vide sans lui. Y a personne qui hurle et fait du bruit. Y a personne pour chiper des cookies dans l'armoire. Y a personne pour venir m'embêter quand je fais mon travail. Y a personne pour venir fouiner dans la cuisine. Y a personne a consolé. Y a personne a soigné. Y a personne à border… J'aimerai tant qu'il rentre à la maison…

Kakashi passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun le serrant dans ses bras. Il murmura :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils finiront par le laisser entrer… Alors, ne sois pas si triste…

Iruka essuya doucement ses larmes. Il murmura essayant de sourire :

-Oui…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (s'arrachant les cheveux) :

-Ah ! c'est guimauve ! Comment je peux faire ça ! Merde ! Des extraterrestres ont kidnappé mon bon sens ! Rah ! rendez le moi espèce de truc verdâtre gluants ! (Mais, non je suis pas extraphobe ! La preuve : … Euh… J'aime bien E.T ! Celui qui fait : E.T téléphone maison pasque forfait orange tout pourri !)

Sasuke (soupirant) :

-Ils ont pas kidnappé ton sens sadique en tout cas…

L'auteur (point d'interrogation volant au dessus de lui) :

-Ne ?

Iruka (expliquant en bon prof d'académie) :

-Tu m'as fais pleurer… Trois fois au moins en moins en une journée…

L'auteur (air d'excuses) :

-Paarrdddonnn ! Voulait pas ! Mais tu finis toujours dans les bras de Kakashi tu devrais être content !

Kakashi (souriant) :

-Effectivement, j'en suis content !

Iruka (hurlant) :

-Espèce de pervers ! Pourquoi je suis avec lui !

L'auteur (souriant) :

-Parce que aucun revieweur n'a porté plainte ! D'ailleurs reviews ? Puis en fait, c'est vrai qu'il fallait te donner quelqu'un. Ta relation avec Naruto est plus que louche comme me l'a fait subtilement remarquée quelqu'un.

Iruka (offusqué) :

-Quoi ! Mais je suis son tuteur !

Sasuke (regard de la mort qui tue à Iruka) :

-Y a intérêt ! Non mais ! C'est un NarutoxSasuke !

Kakashi (même regard à Naruto) :

-Gare à toi si j'apprend que tu fricotes avec MON Iruka.

Naruto (air bête) :

-Hein ? ça veut dire quoi fricoter ?

Sasuke (entraînant Naruto) :

-Attends je vais te montrer.

L'auteur (courrant après les deux garçons) :

-Attendez ! Vous êtes juste censé vous embrasser dans cette fic !

Kakashi (regardant l'auteur partir… jette un coup d'œil à Iruka… Prends Iruka par la main et l'entraîne de l'autre côté) :

-Bon, des reviews pour le pauvre auteur ? Moi je vais m'amuser avec Iruka !

Iruka (aussi pâle qu'un mort) :

-Hein…

L'auteur (revenant) :

-Argh ! M'en sortirai jamais ! Bon ben une petite review, non ? Et n'oubliez pas :

L'innocence est un pêché,

Qu'il n'est pas bon de garder !


	6. Il ne faut pas avoir peur

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Ma débilité profonde m'appartient, et je la garde !

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !) Euh sinon, ça devient un peu gore dans ce chapitre. Donc si vous êtes sensibles, c'est pas pour vous !

**Note : **C'est plus rapide que la dernière fois non ? Bon contente de voir que ça vous plait toujours autant ! Ce chapitre concerne beaucoup Sasuke. Plongeons du coté obscure du Uchiwa !

Bon, sinon, je souhaite répondre à une review anonyme. Même si le site l'interdit. Je sais que je reçois d'autres reviews anonyme, mais contrairement à celle là, celles que je reçois sont agréables donc merci aux revieweuses et peut-être revieweurs anonyme ! Merci pour vos reviews !

**A Nakumo** : Bon, déjà, ce n'est pas très sympa de me dire seulement ça sur la fic. Si tu n'as retenu que ça, c'est dommage pour toi ! Puis ajouté que ce que tu m'as dit est bien sûr vrai. Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, j'ai précisé dans le genre et dans le résumé que c'était un U.A Univers Alternatif. J'ai même précisé ce que c'était dans la partie genre du chapitre 3 ! Donc j'espère que ça en restera là. Tu peux reviewer et critiquer si ça te chantes, dire que c'est nul ect… Mais au moins quand tu critiques vérifies bien que tu en as le droit et la raison !

Bon sinon : A+ peut-être

Et mets au moins une review constructive la prochaine fois.

Bonne lecture !

Un jeune garçon brun courait dans les rues. Il tourna à droite au croisement et continua sa course. Il respirait difficilement mais continuait à courir. Il devait avoir neuf ans. Il semblait paniqué et courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il entra dans une maison en catastrophe. Il pénétra dans la pièce qui semblait être le salon juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Une femme dans la trentaine le regarda s'asseoir en vitesse sur une chaise. Le père lui observa la montre au dessus de la porte. Le garçon à ses côtés qui semblait être le fils de l'homme laissa échapper un :

-Pile à l'heure frangin !

La mère poussa un soupir et lança :

-Quand apprendras tu à être là vraiment à l'heure, Sasuke!

Le plus jeune rougit et haussa les épaules. L'aîné, celui qui devait être son frère prit le plus jeune par l'épaule et commença à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, il dit en riant :

-Mais il est à l'heure !

Le père renchérit en disant :

-Puis si il venait avec une heure d'avance ça ne nous arrangeraient pas !

La mère poussa un énième soupir, elle abandonna tout sermon qui concernait le fait d'être à l'heure ou pas. Elle se contenta de dire :

-Vas te laver les mains.

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire victorieux qui disparut sous l'effet d'une taloche de sa mère qui lui dit de faire plus vite que ça. Il partit en vitesse dans la salle de bain…

-Alors, on a retrouvé le meurtrier ? demanda le père.

Il profitait de l'absence du plus jeune pour parler sur le ton de la confidence à l'aîné. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Sasuke était revenu depuis quelques minutes. Et dans l'ombre, curieux, il attendait. Il pouvait voir la scène, il pouvait voir son frère secouer la tête en forme de négaton. Le père reprit :

-C'est si bizarre… Dans une si petite ville. Qui aurait bien pu faire ça ?

La mère eut un frisson. Elle murmura :

-Et dire que vous étiez amis… Imagine que ça aurait pu être toi !

L'aîné marmonna quelque chose. Le père et la mère ne l'entendirent pas. Sasuke l'entendit, dans la pénombre, il l'entendit prononcer ces mots :

-Et bientôt ça sera vous…

Mais, il cru avoir mal entendu. Pourtant un frisson le parcourut. La lueur dans les yeux de son frère… Elle n'était pas naturelle… Ce n'était plus son frère. Il resta quelques secondes figées dans le noir… Terrorisé. Puis il se décida à avancer. Il sortit de l'ombre. Il s'installa à la table. Quand il releva les yeux, il ne rencontra que deux yeux amusés et attendris.

Plus aucune lueur dans son regard…

Alors il se contenta de manger en souriant. Il avait sûrement rêvé.

Dehors l'orage éclata…

La pluie se cognait contre les vitres. Le bruit de la pluie s'entendait dans la maison silencieuse. Sasuke dans son lit la regarda tomber. Il serrait son renard en peluche contre lui. Il fixait le paysage à travers la fenêtre close. Un éclair s'abattit éclairant la petite pièce un court instant. Sasuke raffermit son étreinte sur la peluche, il ferma les yeux. Il compta :

-1…2…3…4…5…6…

Le tonnerre gronda. Sasuke s'enfonça dans ses draps en émettant une sorte de couinement. Sous le drap, il mit sa petite peluche devant lui et murmura :

-Il faut pas avoir peur Kyûbi ! Papa a dit que si on comptait le temps qui avait entre la lumière d'un éclair et le grondement et ben on pouvait dire la distance de l'éclair ! Alors euh.. L'éclair est à…

Un autre grondement se fit entendre. Sasuke se recroquevilla en tenant la peluche serrée contre lui. Il trembla. Il pensa très fort à ce que son père avait dit. Peine perdue, Kyûbi avait peur. Et pour que Kyûbi n'est plus peur, il faut qu'il soir réconforté. Et pour le réconforter, il faut aller dans la chambre de ses parents…

Il s'extirpa du lit en tremblant. Il faisait ça pour Kyûbi. Lui, il était un grand garçon. Il n'avait pas peur de l'orage. Il serra la petite peluche contre lui tandis qu'il ouvrait doucement la porte. Il pénétra dans le couloir. Il sursauta.

Une détonation…

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu de lumière juste une détonation et ça ne ressemblait pas à de l'orage. Il regarda les escaliers. Ça venait d'en bas. Sasuke posa son pied nu sur la première marche. Il descendit tout doucement. La pluie tombait toujours…

Une autre détonation…

Sasuke pensa à remonter et se cacher dans ses draps. Mais il était courageux ! Mais Kyûbi avait peur, mais il fallait qu'il soit courageux. Pour une fois… Aussi courageux que son grand frère…

Il posa son pied sur le sol carrelé. C'était froid. Il s'avança hésitant. Il ne voyait rien. Il avançait à tâtons. Suivant le mur à sa gauche. Sa main droite serrait Kyûbi très fort. Il sentit un liquide chaud sous ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol mais ne voyait rien. Il chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre.

Lumière…

Sasuke regarda le sol. Il vit du sang. Rouge et chaud… Il suivit du regard le chemin de la flaque. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Sa mère… étendue… Le visage figé dans la surprise. Un large trou sur la tempe. Rouge comme le sang…

Et allongé à ses côtés les traits figés par l'horreur. Son père… Sa robe de chambre verte présentait une large tâche rouge, au niveau du cœur…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il serra la petite peluche dans ses bras. Il tremblait… Tout son corps tremblait. Il chuchota ne pouvant quitter les cadavres des yeux :

-Il faut pas avoir peur Kyûbi…

Il s'approcha d'un pas lent du corps de sa mère…

-C'est qu'un cauchemar, on va se réveiller…

Ses jambes cédèrent et il tomba à genoux.

-Tu sais bien… ça peut être qu'un cauchemar.

Les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

-Comme la fois où je croyais que grand frère nous laissait tout seuls.

Les larmes tombèrent sur les joues de la mère. Si bien qu'elle semblait pleurer.

-Ils peuvent pas…

Il se dirigea à genoux vers le corps de son père. Tenant toujours la peluche dans ses bras.

-Ils ont pas le droit…

Il tendit la main vers le visage paternel

-Ils ont promis…

Il tira sur ses joues attendant qu'il se mette en colère.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils nous laisseront jamais tout seul…

-Tu es presque attendrissant comme ça… murmura une voix dans son dos.

Sasuke se retourna et vit son frère. Il le regardait de haut. Il était debout tandis que lui était à genoux. Sasuke cria alors :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! Pourquoi ils sont tous morts ! C'est pas possible ! Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar, grand-frère !

L'aîné eut un sourire. Il sortit un revolver et le dirigea vers son frère. Il posa l'arme sur le milieu du front de son petit frère. Il eut un petit rire et dit :

-Je croyais que tu étais un grand garçon ! Pourtant tu as peur…

-Grand frère qu'est ce que… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'aîné lui avait flanqué un coup de pied dans le ventre. On l'obligea à relever la tête. Le flingue sur son front.

-Vois tu Sasuke, je n'ai aucune raison, juste que ça me fait plaisir.

Un éclair illumina le ciel dehors.

Un coup de feu…

-ITACHI !

Sasuke poussa un hurlement. Il regarda le mur en face de lui. Blanc… Il avait encore rêvé. Il soupira. Il sentait la sueur contre sa peau. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il maudit tous les dieux et déesse qu'il connaissait. Il ne pouvait même pas aller dans la salle de bain. Il hésita à appeler une infirmière pour l'aider mais l'idée disparut aussitôt. Il se rallongea doucement. Il observa le plafond. Blanc…

La police était intervenu alerter par les voisins. Voisins qui avaient entendu des détonations qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'orage. La police était intervenue. Ils avaient pénétrés dans la pièce et avaient tirés. Juste avant que l'autre ne tire sur lui. Itachi Uchiwa était mort. Une bonne ou mauvaise chose… Il ne savait pas. Sa peluche Kyûbi n'était jamais ressorti du carton où il l'avait rangé. Du sang la recouvrait, il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de la laver. Il sentit son ventre se calmer. Il soupira. Il resta immobile écoutant le silence dans la pièce.

Dans le silence il perçut des bruits. Il regarda le lit voisin. Naruto lui tournait le dos. Il l'observa. Il vit ses épaules se soulever doucement. Des sanglots étouffés lui parvenaient. Naruto pleurait en dormant…

Sasuke le regarda un instant interdit. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Les sanglots l'atteignaient sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Sasuke se tourna de l'autre côté. Il observa la ville par la fenêtre. Il essaya de trouver le sommeil. Il murmura sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves :

-Si il pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (regardant la fic) :

-Bon, ça c'est pas le plus horrible…

Sasuke (regard noir) :

-Pourquoi j'ai une peluche ?

L'auteur (trembler vous aussi devant le regard noir du Uchiwa !)

-Ben… C'est mignon ?

Sasuke (hurlant) :

-Mais tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta peluche !

L'auteur (tapant Sasuke) :

-Non mais ! Restes poli !

Naruto (pleurnichant) :

-Ouin ! c'est trop triste ! Pauvre Sasu-chan !

Sasuke (haussant les épaules) :

-C'est pas si grave… Là, il est mort définitivement mon frangin !

L'auteur (se fâchant) :

-Je comprend pas ! Tu as déjà une peluche, mais tu ne préfères pas la mienne !

Sasuké (remarque très intelligente attention !) :

-Hein…

L'auteur (montrant Naruto) :

-Ben oui ! Tu dors avec lui ! C'est pas gentil ! Il est tout mignon Kyûbi !

Sasuke (profond soupir) :

-Comment t'expliquer…

Kyûbi (aura noire autour de lui) :

-A propos de moi, j'ai quelques mots à te dire…

L'auteur (fuit très vite) :

-Haaa !

L'auteur (revenant) :

-En fait : Reviews ?

(Un auteur fut poursuivit par un démon, psychopathe et mangeur d'auteur qui aime les peluches toutes mignonnes, dans tout le continent. Pardonnez lui si il a du retard au prochain chapitre !)


	7. Quelqu'un qui m'est cher

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Il n'y a aucune chance pour que l'hôpital où séjourne nos deux bishos soit à moi… C'est pas comme si je le voulais vraiment…(Quoique si les patients étaient aussi beaux…)

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note :**Sorry, vraiment! Ce retard est des plus ... disons le franchement: con. J'ai voulu publier ce chapitre il y a deux semaines, mais j'avais paumé la disquette le contenant... Donc pas pu. Et la semaine dernière: j'ai oublié...Je sais, c'est bête. Et là en plus, j'ai pas répondu aux reviews de la quasi totalité des personnes quim'ont reviewé... Sorry vraiment... Merci à tous pour vos reviews...Sinon dans ce chapitre, je demande pardon aux fans de certains persos (que je ne citerai pas(je parle des persos)) et qui vont être très méchants. Sinon, un tout petit zeste de NarutoxSasuke. Ça s'installe doucement. Patience.

Bonne lecture !

Naruto mangeait son petit déjeuner doucement. Il observait du coin de l'œil son voisin de chambre. Voisin qui mangeait machinalement comme dans un débat intérieur. Naruto poussa un soupir. Il repoussa son plat. Il n'avait plus faim. L'infirmière qui s'était tenu près de lui et qui était celle qui l'avait aidé la veille le regarda, curieuse. Naruto s'allongea en poussant un grand soupir. Sasuke daigna lui adresser un regard. Il haussa des épaules. Naruto qui l'observait à la dérobée eut l'air légèrement déçu. L'infirmière avait suivit l'échange silencieux avec intérêt. Si on pouvait appeler ça échange.

Shizune entra dans la pièce. Elle observa d'un œil surpris le plat à peine entamé de Naruto. Sasuke avait fini de manger. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier. Elle poussait un fauteuil roulant. Shizune allait saluer Naruto mais s'abstenu. Celui-ci dardait un regard furieux sur Sasuke. Il semblait tellement absorbé par cette activité qu'il ne l'entendrai pas si elle lui parlait. Elle avança poussant toujours le fauteuil. Elle s'arrêta au niveau du lit de Sasuke. Elle lui tendit la main dans l'espoir qu'il accepte son aide. Mais cet espoir était vain, Sasuke lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever tant bien que mal et de s'asseoir ou plutôt s'effondrer sur le fauteuil. Shizune soupira, ce gamin était mature mais il se comportait tel un gamin des fois. Elle voulu le pousser mais la fierté d'un Uchiwa n'a aucune limite connue à ce jour car Sasuke fit rouler le fauteuil en dehors de la chambre lui même. Elle le suivit emportant des affaires de rechanges, c'est à dire un blouse de patient et des sous vêtements. Elle disparût de la salle en suivant le Uchiwa.

L'autre infirmière observa Naruto. Ce dernier fixait le lit de Sasuke l'air fatigué. Elle perçut comme de la tristesse en voyant ses yeux remplis d'amertume. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du se contenter de faire le lit du brun et repartir… Mais il avait l'air si triste et en même temps perdu. Alors, elle s'avança et commença à changer les draps de l'adolescent. Elle engagea la conversation :

-Dis moi, tu t'es disputé avec ton ami ?

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en observant la femme de dos refaire le lit. Ça lui rappelait quand il était enfant… Sa mère faisait son lit en lui parlant… avec sa voix douce…Si douce…

Il s'étonna alors, que la femme lui parle. Peu de gens lui parlaient quand il était hospitalisé. Seul Tsunade et Shizune, qu'il connaissait assez bien pour être soigné par elles, ne le regardait pas avec haine ou mépris. Juste avec pitié... Du moins, il le ressentait comme ça. Peut-être que cette infirmière était originaire de quelque part loin d'ici… Peu de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'elle ne l'insulte comme les autres.

Naruto réfléchit doucement à la question. Il répondit finalement :

-Il n'est pas mon ami…

L'infirmière se retourna vers lui surprise. Elle avait fini de refaire le lit et tenait les draps sales dans ses bras. Elle répliqua curieuse :

-Mais vous semblez vous connaître…

Le soupir qui suivit n'était pas celui d'exaspération. Un soupir à fendre l'âme remplie de tristesse…

Naruto expliqua alors :

-A cette époque, c'était la seule personne…

Oui absolument la seule…

-Qui ne m'est pas frappé…

Il n'a pas levé la main sur moi… C'était de la pitié ?

-Qui ne m'est pas traité de tueur…

Mais peut-être qu'il ignorait l'histoire à cette époque… Maintenant, il la connaît sûrement, c'est pourquoi il s'éloignait ?

-Qui ne m'ait pas fuit…

Mais peut-être qu'il était simplement trop fier pour le faire.

-Qui est resté près de moi…

Mais si loin en même temps…

-Mais c'était pire que toutes les injures, les coups ou les regards haineux…

Ça faisait bien plus mal que n'importe quoi…

-Il était là, c'était la première personne à ne pas me traiter comme un pestiféré…

Pourtant j'aurai voulu qu'il le fasse…

-Mais alors, il ne m'a jamais tendu la main…

Mais j'espérai quoi de toutes façons ? Qu'il m'emmène loin ?

-Il m'a simplement ignoré…

Il s'est servi de moi…

-C'est comme si je n'existait pas…

Que je n'étais qu'un songe de plus…

-Pour lui…

Et ça, ça faisait mal de ne pas exister.

Naruto regardait la fenêtre sans la voir. Il souffrait terriblement. C'est comme si expliquer cette relation lui faisait mal. Il aurait voulu exister. Il aurait voulu qu'il le voie. Qu'il lui parle, ou même qu'il fasse un tout petit geste mais rien… Il s'était juste assis auprès de lui. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il le détestait tant. Lui avoir fait croire et même espérer un ami alors qu'il n'avait rencontré que le froid.

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce, ne pouvant supporter ce regard plein de tristesse pure. Cette douleur vive et brûlante. Elle pensa amèrement que cette douleur personne ne pourrait la faire disparaître à par lui. Et ce lui ne semblait pas vouloir le faire.

Naruto avait horriblement froid dans son corps…

La matinée s'écoula dans le silence le plus lourd. Sasuke s'en rendait bien compte, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était tranquille pour une fois. Vers deux heures de l'après midi, la porte s'entrebâilla laissant passer des visiteurs, pas pour Naruto cette fois…

Un jeune garçon, que nous qualifierons, d'enrobé pénétra dans la pièce. A ses côtés, trois jeunes filles. L'une aux cheveux roses ne cachant pas un front que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'immense. Elle semblait se chamailler avec la blonde qui se tenait à ses côtés, le tout en chuchotant bien sûr. Blonde qui avait de longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. En dernière, refermant la porte sans douceur, une brune. Les cheveux en macarons, elle semblait exaspéré par le comportement de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amies. La troupe se dirigea vers le lit du brun sans se soucier de l'autre occupant de la pièce. Occupant qui faisait semblant de dormir la tête tourné vers la porte. Il ne voyait pas les adolescents se rapprocher de Sasuke.

La blonde qui coupa visiblement a parole à la fille aux cheveux roses et demanda :

-Alors, Sasuke-kun, comment vas tu ?

Un courrant d'air lui aurait mieux répondu. Visiblement le Uchiwa ne souhaitait pas discuter avec elle. La brune affichant un sourire de vainqueur face à la blonde répliqua :

-Ça fait un mois qu'il reste enfermé avec ce monstre comment veux tu qu'il aille ?

Naruto frissonna, on parlait de lui, encore… Et ça faisait mal, même si il l'entendait tout les jours, ce mot : Monstre…Il entendit une voix plus grave que les autres ajouter :

-En fait, on lui a enlevé sa foutue machine ? Ils ont enfin décidé de le laisser crever ?

Naruto raffermit sa prise sur son oreiller. Il avait mal, horriblement mal. Pourtant il devrait être habitué. On l'insultait toujours… Mais peut-être que le fait de l'entendre derrière son dos faisait encore plus mal ? Il ne savait pas…

Douleur…

-Bon, on est pas venu pour ça ! On t'a juste emmené un petit quelque chose ! Puis on pourrait discuter un peu !

C'était la brune qui avait parlé. Naruto frémit : Il n'était que : ça ! Une chose sans importance… Il essaya d'ignorer les voix à côté. Pour oublier que lui aucun de ses camardes ne lui avait apporté de cadeau. Que aucun de ses camarades n'était venu le voir…

Solitude…

Il entendit pourtant les adolescents discuter. De tout et de rien. Et sous le drap, il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme Sasuke ? Pourquoi lui avait des amis et pas lui ? Pourquoi riaient-ils avec lui ? Un infime sentiment fit place dans son cœur :

Jalousie…

Pourtant, si il avait osé risquer un regard en dehors de sa couette, il aurait vu que Sasuke ne parlait pas, ne riait pas. Il ne les regardait même pas. Il semblait pourtant fixer ces visiteurs, ainsi allongé. Mais son regard se portait sur une petite touffe blonde sortant d'un entremets de draps. Et dans son regard, il semblait vouloir le brûler…

Colère…

Les visiteurs partirent une heure plus tard. Sasuke semblait les ignorer totalement. Pourtant les visiteurs n'avaient cessé de parler. Et Naruto souffrait, il n'avait pas réussi à s'assoupir et il avait entendu. Il aurait tant voulu parler lui aussi, rire avec eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas, car si il laissait échapper un rire signalant sa présence alors les insultes fuseraient. Et la haine de nouveau dans leur regard le brûlerait infiniment. Alors il restait ainsi, comme mort…

La chambre fut nouveau vide. On ne pouvait décidemment parler d'occupation dans ce silence lourd. Enfin doucement, Naruto se tourna de l'autre côté, il commençait à avoir des crampes depuis tout ce temps. A peine s'était-il tourné qu'il rencontra deux yeux qui le fixèrent intensément. Naruto répondit à ce regard. Alors Sasuke qui n'avait pipé mot depuis une heure demanda :

-Pourquoi les laisses tu faire ?

Naruto ne répondit rien, fixant le Uchiwa sans comprendre. Il avait posé son bras plâtré près de sa tête pour ne pas le gêner. Son autre bras entourait l'oreiller comme pour s'y raccrocher. Il le maintenait près de son ventre. Il essaya de masquer la tristesse sur son visage… Il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, c'était un monstre…

Le silence plana dans la pièce, seules deux respirations la coupaient. La plus faible semblait vouloir disparaître. Enfin d'une voix hésitante, elle laissa échapper des paroles. Si faibles mais prenante car dedans, il n'y avait que de la tristesse :

-Pourquoi faire ? C'est moi le monstre…

Le fouet claqua une fois encore. Le garçon poussa un gémissement plaintif. Le fouet claqua encore plus fort. La personne tenant le fouet dit d'une voix froide :

-Je t'interdis de crier… Tu n'est qu'un monstre, c'est de ta faute…Souffres en silence.

Le fouet claqua encore. Dans la pièce sombre, on pu voir une petite ombre se cambrer sous la douleur. Aucun cri ne lui échappa. La torture continuait dans le silence d'un claquement de fouet et de pleurs silencieux.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il lança un regard de pure haine au blond et siffla d'une voix froide rempli de haine :

-Tu te donnes beaucoup trop d'importance à mon goût !

Sasuke, lui il en avait vu un vrai de monstre. Celui qui avait abattu ses parents sans le moindre scrupule. Celui qui allait l'abattre sans le moindre scrupule. Celui qu'on avait abattu. Et lui se désignait comme un monstre ? Pour lui c'était insupportable. Et plus que tout, sans savoir pourquoi, ça le mettait en colère. Un monstre lui ? Ce sont plutôt les autres qu'on devrait considérer ainsi. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à faire du mal à Naruto. Et ça l'énervait car l'autre se laissait faire. Comme si c'était normal. Mais ça n'avait rien de normal…

-C'est vrai que je ne suis rien pour toi !

Le blond avait craché cette phrase. Et à peine l'eut-il dit qu'il le regretta. Il soupira en se maudissant d'être si faible. Mais il haïssait aussi le brun car il était sourd à sa douleur. Pourtant, il avait si mal…

-Mais putain ! Tu vois pas que des gens s'inquiètent pour toi ! cria presque le Uchiwa à bout.

-Mais alors pourquoi il n'y a personne qui vienne me voir ? hurla Naruto.

Il ne se gênait pas pour crier. La colère le lui permettait sans problème faisant redoubler ses forces. Sasuke répliqua froidement :

-Puis je te rappeler que pas plus tard qu'hier on est venu te voir.

-Ce n'est pas pareil… Murmura Naruto.

Il inspira fort et continua à hurler :

-Puis tu vois tous ces cadeaux ! Ils sont pour toi, non ?

-Mais ce n'est pas important ! finit par crier Sasuke.

Il essaya de reprendre correctement sa respiration. Bien que cela fasse un mois que l'on soignait, il n'avait pas encore bien récupéré. Il semblait qu'il n'est pas la même capacité de récupération que le blond. Son état pouvait être qualifié du même que le blond. Mais bon, il n'était pas habitué à crier habituellement. Il continua d'une voix plus calme et ferme :

-Ces personnes, je ne les connais même pas. Elles ne sont rien pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles m'apprécient pourtant j'ai tout fait pour les éviter. Mais elles restent là. Mais elles ne me connaissent pas. Je ne les connais pas. Ce sont des inconnus tout simplement…

Naruto fronça les sourcils et jeta d'une voix énervée mais sans crier cette fois :

-Et alors ? De quoi tu te plains ? On s'occupe de toi ! Tu vas me dire que ce sont des inconnu qui t'ont donné ces cadeaux ?

Sasuke regarda d'un air las la fenêtre, il lança simplement :

-J'aurai beau recevoir mille cadeaux, ça e vaudra jamais le cadeau de quelqu'un qui m'est cher…

Naruto fixa le dos de Sasuke sans savoir quoi répondre. C'est vrai que lui, il avait des personnes chères. Pas beaucoup mais il en avait. Peut-être qu'il avait été égoïste à ce moment. C'est vrai que tout comme lui Sasuke n'avait plus ses parents. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, il vivait seul dans un appartement. Personne n'avait voulu l'adopter ou peut-être que c'était le contraire... Il l'ignorait. En tout cas, il savait qu'il habitait seul. Il observa le verre contenant les coquelicots. Il regarda celui qu'avait Sasuke. Il était vides pourtant ce n'état pas les fleurs qui manquaient. Pourquoi ne pas en mettre une de celle qu'il avait reçu? Il ne comprenait pas puis il réfléchit silencieusement. Les draps se froissèrent quand il essaya de se lever. Il posa son pied nu sur le carrelage froid. Il se leva titubant. Il se dirigea vers le lit du brun…

Sasuke fixa la fenêtre sans la voir plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit pas Naruto s'approcher puis peu après s'éloigner. Il entendit juste un merde quand le blond remonta sur le lit en se cognant le genou. Il se retourna las. Il vit le blond lui tourner le dos allongé dans le lit. Il lui en voulait sûrement. Il était sûrement en train de bouder. Il laissa son regard s'attarder dans les cheveux blonds en bataille. Il avait vu le visage reprendre des couleurs doucement pendant cette journée. Il se releva doucement. Le blond semblait parti pour ne plus faire de bruit. Il prit le livre d'une couleur d'un rose criarde qui se trouvait sur la commode à ses côtés. Les visiteurs lui avaient amenés. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toutes façons. Mais il suspendit son geste.

Dans le verre reposait un coquelicot…

Naruto serra l'oreiller de sa main valide. Il était épuisé et commençait à plonger dans le sommeil. Il trouva cependant la force de murmurer :

-En espérant que je te sois cher…

**A suivre… **

L'auteur (regardant la fic):

-C'est moi où ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ?

Sasuke (regardant le coquelicot) :

-C'est surtout que tu l'as pas écrit d'un coup comme d'hab…

L'auteur (soupirant) :

-C'est pas ma faute ! J'ai été traumatisé ! Tu te rends compte que mes deux séries préférées viennent de se terminer ! Et que dans les deux, la fin est vraiment pas satisfaisante pour moi !

Sasuke (haussant les épaules) :

-Bof, je vois pas en quoi…

L'auteur (secouant Sasuke) :

-Mais tu te rends pas compte ! La fin de Beck m'a dégoûté ! Puis celle de Monster c'est la même chose ! Tu te rends compte qui a peut-être un psyco en liberté !

Sasuke (envoyant bouler l'auteur) :

-C'est pas parce que tu as vu un mec de dos qui ressemblait à Joan et que ta copine te dit que de profil il lui ressemble que c'est lui ! Puis il habite en Allemagne aux dernières nouvelles puis c'est qu'un manga…

L'auteur (soupirant) :

-T'es pas compréhensif…

Sasuke (air ironique) :

-T'as deviné ça tout seul ?

L'auteur (air sadique) :

-Si tu continues, je fais revenir Itachi à la vie et il ferra joujou avec ton Naruto mamour…

Sasuke (se mettant à genoux devant l'auteur) :

-Pardonnn ! Soorrry ! Gomeeennn ! excuse-meeee !

L'auteur (souriant) :

-Mais non c'est pas du chantage… Review ?


	8. Pourquoi?

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais comme je fais des fanfics sur eux, c'est comme si ils m'appartenaient un peu… non ?

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note : **Je crois que cette fic est maudite. Les délais, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi mais cette fois, c'est un problème d'ordi ! Je suis maudite ! Mais bon, j'avais pas à commencer cette fic quand j'étais malade… Bon c'est pas tout, mais je sens que vous allez être heureux de la nouvelle : On va enfin savoir pourquoi Na-chan est à l'hosto ! Les paris sont ouverts ! Je vos préviens par contre que là, par rapport au chapitre précédent, c'est plus mignon du tout…merci pour toutes vos reviews! je suis triste! je vous ai fait attendre!

Bonne lecture !

Le sang se répandait sur le sol, l'enfant dans les ténèbres trembla. Le corps de sa mère tremblante eut un dernier spasme de vie. Ses yeux s'éteignirent doucement, ils n'étaient plus que vides et froid. Contrairement à ce sang se répandant sur le sol encore comme étant intarissable puis doucement rejoignait les entrailles de la terre. Les jambes de l'enfant lâchèrent. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol dans un bruit sec et assourdissement dans ce silence. L'odeur acre du sang flottait dans les airs. La balançoire se mouvait doucement provoquant un grincement régulier. L'enfant releva la tête vers l'autre personne qui fixait le corps. Ces yeux semblaient s'être éteint comme ceux de la victime tandis qu'il murmurait :

-Shina ?

L'odeur de la mort…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto observa le plafond tapotant distraitement ses doigts contre le matelas dur. Il réprima un soupir. Il jeta un regard ennuyé à Sasuke dans le lit voisin. Naruto avait un problème, un tout petit problème, il s'ennuyait. Il ne pouvait pas se disputer avec le brun car celui ci était absorbé (ou peut-être faisait-il semblant) par le livre qu'il lisait. Il aurait très bien pu lire lui aussi. Pas faute de lecture, Sasuke lui avait balancé un livre à la figure en entendant un énième gémissement, espérant que cela l'occupe. Mais pas de chance pour le brun, Naruto n'aimait pas lire. Sasuke faillit arracher la page qu'il tournait d'énervement, quand il entendit un énième soupir.

Naruto se mit tant bien que mal en position assise. Il fixa la porte intensément, assis en tailleur en ayant rejeté les couvertures. Son bras plâtré reposant sur son genou. Sasuke toujours allongé ayant perçu le mouvement de son compagnon de chambre le regarda.

Il fronça les sourcils, sur les jambes maigres de celui ci, il pouvait distinguer quelques cicatrices, il remarqua alors, que les cicatrices ne se limitaient pas à ses jambes, il pouvait en distinguer sur les avant-bras du garçon. Des cicatrices légères qui semblaient s'effacer sous le soleil. Mais pourtant, dans l'esprit du brun, elles étaient voyantes. Il se rappelait les avoir vu avant, à l'époque où ils vivaient dans l'orphelinat. Bien que là bas, Naruto soit des moins appréciés, Sasuke ne se souvenait pas que l'on ait déjà battu… frappé peut-être mais au point de le marquer à vie, il en doutait.

Il regarda le visage du blond, il fixait résolument la porte. Il attendait, il attendait que quelqu'un vienne… Comme dans leur enfance…

Il cligna des yeux s'éveillant dans les ténèbres du dortoir de l'orphelinat. Sasuke regarda la silhouette se dessiner grâce au rares rayons de soleil. Il était bien tôt. Il hésita à replonger dans son sommeil. Il savait ce qui se passerait. Le blond l'avait senti, avant même qu'il entende les pas dans le couloir. On venait le chercher… encore. Le petit garçon âgé d'à peine neuf ans, aux cheveux dorés, frissonna. Le brun savait, il savait que le blond se réveillait avant bien même que cette personne n'est atteinte le couloir, qu'il sentait sa colère. La porte s'ouvrit en un claquement sec. Le brun vit du coin de l'œil la silhouette fine de la directrice. Le blond se leva doucement. Il disparut de la chambre tandis que la porte se refermait. Il ferma les yeux cherchant le sommeil, essayant d'oublier que Naruto allait être puni pour la bêtise d'un autre.

Sasuke se demanda si il aurait du faire un geste à ce moment là, si il n'aurait pas du trouver des paroles réconfortantes pour le blond dans ce dortoir. Mais à l'époque, il n'était qu'un enfant. Aujourd'hui, il ne se considérait plus comme un enfant.

Mais pourtant, il ne faisait pas de geste, il ne disait pas de mots réconfortants pour le petit blond de son enfance regardant la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le brun hésita entre balancer le livre pour ne pas que l'on le surprenne en train de lire ce genre de bouquin ou au contraire, faire semblant d'être absorbé par sa lecture. Il choisit la deuxième proposition, choix plus judicieux selon lui. Naruto de son côté se crispa. Ce fut pourtant Iruka qui entra dans la pièce, mais le fait que Kakashi ne le suive pas directement derrière ou peut-être, qu'il ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui inquiéta le blond. Iruka s'approcha doucement l'air anxieux. Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit de Naruto. Il inspira profondément.

Naruto toujours assis en tailleur fixait la porte l'air méfiant. Il pouvait entendre des voix à travers celle ci. Iruka le regarda, le détaillant, essayant de trouver les mots sûrement. Mais peut-être était il mal parti n'ayant pas salué Naruto. Iruka était si inquiet… Il appela le blond qui ne le regardait pas :

-Naruto ?

Il eut droit à un simple coup d'œil avant que le blond, le visage fermé, concentre son attention sur la porte. Au moins, il semblerait qu'il ait son attention. Iruka observa la main crispée du blond sur le drap. Il était tendu. Il semblait une bête traquée. Iruka prit la main doucement et la décrispa entre ses mains. Il reprit fixant la main :

-Tu sais derrière la porte, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler, tu veux bien ?

Il regarda le garçon attendant une réponse. Un hochement de tête sec lui répondit à la positive. Il se leva et franchit la porte. Une discussion sembla se dérouler dans le couloir.

Sasuke observa le blond qui fixait la porte. Il voyait ses épaules agitées de tremblements. Sa main se crispant une nouvelle fois sur le drap. Il était en état de stress intense.

Peut-être que Sasuke aurait-il du faire quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'il aurait du avoir ces mots qu'on dit pour rassurer ? Peut-être aurait-il du dire que tout irait bien ? Peut-être aurait-il du lui dire qu'il sera là ? Peut-être aurait-il du avoir ces gestes rassurants ? Peut-être aurait-il du le serrer dans ses bras ? Peut-être aurait-il du le bercer pour le calmer ?

Mais peut-être pas, car même si il faisait tout ça, même si il en avait la volonté, rien n'irait mieux…

Tout ça ne serait que mensonge…

Enfin, Iruka apparut, il était suivi du médecin Tsunade, derrière elle, une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas en blouse blanche et enfin fermant la marche, Kakashi qui en profita pour fermer la porte. Iruka se plaça à la tête du lit. Tsunade se dirigea contre le mur et s'appuya dessus dans une attitude qui n'était pas vraiment celle d'un médecin. L'homme ou plutôt l'inconnu s'assit sagement sur la chaise qu'occupait Iruka il y a peu de temps, enfin pas très sagement car il avait fait pivoté la chaise et avait mis ses deux jambes de chaque côté. Kakashi se mit à sa place habituelle, entre les deux lits. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la lecture de Sasuke qui relisait la même phrase depuis deux minutes par manque de concentration.

L'ambiance bien que semblant relaxé, elle était plutôt tendu. Enfin, l'inconnu prit la parole :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Kabuto, et toi ?

-Vous devez le savoir, non ? murmura le blond ancrant ses prunelles bleues dans ceux de l'homme.

L'homme ne parut pas offusqué de l'attitude du garçon, il eut même un sourire amusé. Iruka paraissait étonné de la réaction de Naruto, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Tsunade laissa son regard erré par la fenêtre. Cela ne la concernait pas. Elle n'aurait pas du être là, mais pourtant elle avait du. C'était un patient avant même d'être le garçon souriant qu'elle connaissait. Kakashi n'osait jeter un regard à la scène à ses côtés, il laissait son regard sur le livre, ne lisant pas. Mais si il l'avait fait, il aurait su que Sasuke écoutait aussi sans oser regarder. Il regardait la même page depuis tout à l'heure, relisant la même ligne sans rien retenir.

La voix inhabituellement froide du blond retentit dans la chambre silencieuse :

-Que faîtes vous ici ? Que voulez vous ? Que me voulez vous ?

Kabuto se balança sur sa chaise un instant, il eut un petit sourire amusé et commença :

-Ce que je fais ici ? Je suis venu te voir.

Il arrêta de se balancer et observa le sol.

-Ce que je veux ? Je voudrai infiniment de choses, mais je me porte très bien sans elles, donc tout va bien.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'enfant et finit sa voix étant un murmure :

-Ce que je te veux, seulement savoir pourquoi tu as essayé de te sucider. (1)

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il fixait le médecin qui le regardait l'air engageant. Il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il souffla :

- Ça ne vous concerne pas…

-Peut-être pas moi, mais je sais qu'il y a de nombreuses personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Alors, dis moi, pourquoi ?

Le blond regarda son plâtre comme essayant de découvrir les secrets du moulage. Il le fixa tout en questionnant l'homme :

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appelle Kabuto, ça tu le sais, je suis psychiatre. Je travaille dans cet hôpital. Je suis là pour t'aider, répondit l'homme un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Naruto se tourna vivement vers l'homme dardant un regard furieux, il hurla :

-Vous voulez m'aidez ! Mais vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré ! Vous ne savez rien du tout !

Kabuto ne cessa pas de sourire, il ne se préoccupa du regard furieux du garçon. Il répondit simplement :

-Justement, je suis là pour que tu me parles. Je pourrai ainsi t'aider.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous parler, répliqua vertement Naruto, Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'aide !

Kabuto se leva de sa chaise. Il adressa un regard à Iruka lui faisant comprendre que c'était à lui de le convaincre. Il se plaça au côté de Sasuke et s'assit sans aucune gène sur son lit. Il ne reçu pas de regard furieux. Sasuke semblait passionné par sa lecture. Le médecin remarqua à voix basse pour que seul le concerné l'entende :

-Tu sembles avoir des problèmes de lecture, tu lis la même page depuis cinq minutes.

Sasuke ne lança pas de regards noirs contre son habitude, il tourna sa page. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

Iruka prit la place du médecin, après avoir remis la chaise dans son bon sens. Naruto lui lança un regard lui suppliant d'arrêter ça. Iruka inspira encore et doucement, il exposa son point de vue :

-Tu sais, il est là pour t'aider. Il ne cherche pas à te nuire. Tu sais, c'est pour ton bien.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! hurla une nouvelle fois le blond.(2)

Iruka essayait d'éviter le regard haineux du sucidaire (3). Fixé sur lui, le brûlant plus que raison, le faisant horriblement mal. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un regard… Il essaya de parler sans trembler :

-Naruto, il faut que tu comprennes, c'est pour toi qu'il est là. Tu en as besoin, quoi que tu en penses.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Personne ! Absolument personne !

Les dernières paroles de Naruto furent murmurées tandis qu'il baisait les yeux. Il ajouta dans le silence glacial de ces quatre murs :

-Absolument personne n'a besoin de moi…

Le bruit d'une chaise qui tombe.

Un corps qui se lève brusquement.

Des mains qui se pose tout aussi brusquement sur les épaules de l'enfant.

Une voix qui hurle :

-C'est faux ! Moi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Un regard d'incompréhension.

Une question :

-Pourquoi ?

Un regard qui se fait désespéré.

Une voix qui murmure :

-Je t'aime comme ma famille…Tu es ma famille Naruto.

Un aveu

-C'est égoïste de tuer et de me laisser seul.

Un sentiment de solitude.

-Je t'interdis de me laisser seul !

Un ordre.

Un regard bleu qui devient rageur.

Des larmes qui coulent sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Un visage déformé par la haine.

Des cris… encore :

- Si tu m'aimais tellement, tu ne me demanderais pas ça !

Dans la voix, un sentiment de trahison.

-C'est toi qui est égoïste !

Dans les yeux, un sentiment de colère.

-Si tu m'aimais tellement, tu me laisserais mourir !

Une demande ? Un reproche ? Il ne sait plus. Il ne veut plus savoir.

-Je te déteste ! Je te hais! Je ne veux plus te revoir!

Le seul sentiment encore certain dans son monde de souffrance.

-Et pendant que vous y êtes ! Sortez tous ! Tous ! Tous !

Il hurla se débattant, repoussant l'étreinte de son tuteur. Il hurlait parce qu'il avait mal et qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'aider. Et de toutes façons, il ne le méritait pas, c'était un monstre non ? Il pleurait tout en hurlant. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était si fatigué. Et en colère aussi. Car personne ne le comprenait. Personne ne voulait le comprendre. Car si quelqu'un faisait ça, il le laisserait mourir. Il laisserait mourir ce petit ange blond au sourire si faux. Il laisserait mourir ce petit gamin qui pleurait dans le noir. Il laisserait mourir cet être rempli de souffrance. Il laisserait mourir ce monstre et il ne le méritait pas.

Il hurlait et hurlait encore.

Kabuto se lève et sort faisant signe, à un Iruka choqué, à une Tsunade dont le cœur est étrangement serré et un Kakashi peiné, de le suivre. La porte se referme enfin. Naruto cesse de crier. Les larmes coulent encore sur ses joues. Il se réfugie sous les draps. Dans la pièce, on peut entendre ses sanglots.

Sasuke repose son livre doucement. Il regarde la forme sous les draps. Il tourne le dos à cette vision. Il jette un regard par la fenêtre. Dehors, il pleuvait…

Les sanglots emplissent encore la pièce.

Deux hommes marchaient dans la rue déserte à cette heure ci. Il était bien tard, la pluie avait cessé depuis bien longtemps. Les réverbères éclairaient le triste spectacle. Le plus grand des deux hommes semblait légèrement inquiet en regardant l'autre tituber. Il se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir laissé boire autant. Surtout qu'Iruka supportait très mal l'alcool. La voix du brun s'éleva forte dans la rue heureusement vide :

-Tu vois où ça mène tout ça ? Hein tu vois ?

Il essaya d'empoigner Kakashi dans la tentative de le secouer tout en continuant son discours, mais il échoua lamentablement et attrapa le vide à deux bon mètres de Kakashi. Il se tourna approximativement vers lui et levant le doigt et le secouant, il gronda :

-Non mais ! Si tu pouvais dire à tes jumeaux… d'arrêter de bouger autant ! J'ai failli me prendre un poteau moi !

Kakashi n'essaya pas d'expliquer au brun que le dit poteau se trouvait lui cinq mètres derrière, ni qu'il n'avait aucun jumeau connu à ce jour. Mieux ne valait pas expliquer ça au pauvre homme qui était complètement bourré.

Le brun reprit sa phrase qu'il avait laissé en suspend :

-Tu vois hein ? Non, non ! Tu peux pas comprendre toi !

Kakashi se dit que celui qui a dit que l'alcool déliait les langues n'avait jamais eut affaire à Iruka. Le concerné se remit à marcher puis se retourna brusquement et commença à tituber vers lui. Il hurla :

-Ben tu vois ! C'est vrai ! Moi j'ai tout fait pour lui ! Tout ! Mais bien sûr ça lui suffit pas hein ? Non, non ! Monsieur le petit blond ça lui suffit pas ! Ah non ! Lui il a aucune reconnaissance ! Non aucune !

Kakashi se dit que son ami était sombrement ennuyeux quand il était bourré. C'est vrai quoi ! Gai était bien plus intéressant, c'est vrai que lui racontait sa vie amoureuse à tors et à travers quand il était bourré, des fois même il racontait celle des autres. Mais bon, un Iruka bourré n'était pas trop porté sur les relations amoureuses semblerait-il. Iruka reprenant une énième fois sa marche arrivé près de la route, il fut arrêté brusquement par Kakashi. Bien lui en fut, car une voiture passa à ce moment là. Iruka regarda la voiture tourner au coin de la rue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des insultes retentirent dans la rue, certaines même méconnues de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Kakashi observa d'un œil contrit son ami lancer des insultes grossières à l'automobiliste qui ne l'entendait sûrement plus. Il eut un maigre sourire. Son ami était très inventif sur les surnoms donnés au chauffard. Iruka se tourna vers lui brusquement et le prenant à témoin il lança :

-Non mais t'as vu Kakashi ? T'as vu ? C'était rouge ! Rouge ! J'en suis sûr !

Kakashi ne démentit pas bien que le feu affichait un vert éblouissant. Il pensa qu'il avait bien fait de raccompagner son ami chez lui. Celui ci déblatérait son indignation face aux chauffards, aux enfants et aux vaches… Le dernier de cette liste n'ayant pas vraiment de rapport avec le concerné. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de l'appartement après une montée des marches mémorables. Iruka insultant les marches silencieusement, car selon lui, elles bougeaient. Kakashi soupira de soulagement voyant son ami sortir ses clefs de sa poche. Il se tourna alors se préparant à rentrer. Mais c'est sans compter sur Iruka qui se tournait encore une fois vers lui et commença à parler :

-Tu vois Kakashi ! Tu voix tout ce qu'on fait pour la société, hein ? Tu vois ! Ben eux, ils s'en foutent !

Iruka dans un geste brusque balança ses clefs par terre. Kakashi essayant d'éviter à son ami un effort qui lui serait fatal se pencha pour prendre les clefs. En se redressant, il se demanda bien ce que lui et Iruka, pauvres étudiants, faisaient pour la société. Il prit la main du brun et lui donna les clefs. Iruka regarda ses clefs avant de demander :

-N'Hein ? Je les ai fait tomber ? Aaaaahhhh ! C'est vrai ! Merci Kakashi ! Tu sais ! T'es un vrai ami, toi ! C'est vrai t'es toujours là pour moi ! Et puis…

Iruka se rapprocha de l'homme en titubant. Kakashi dans un geste héroïque le maintenait par les épaules. Il vit le visage de son ami se rapprocher encore plus. Le bruit de ses paroles ne formait plus qu'un brouhaha dans sa tête. Il vit les lèvres rouges s'entrouvrirent pour parler encore. Il vit la langue s'agiter. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit son visage se rapprocha à son tour, encore plus près. Sa main dotée d'une volonté propre abaissa son masque. Il ne pu rien faire…

-Hé Kakashi ? Pourquoi t'enlève ton masque ? Pourquoi t'es tout près ? Pour…

La phrase ne trouva pas de fin, le mot happé par celles de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Une langue qui en caressait une autre, douce, sensuelle. Un geste qui s'arrêta, l'homme aux cheveux argentés se recula brusquement. Il se retourna et fonça dans les escaliers.

Quand le brun ouvrit les yeux, il n'entendit qu'une cavalcade dans les escaliers. Il se tourna le plus naturellement vers sa porte. Il prit sa clé et essaya de viser la serrure. Raté, raté, raté, encore raté, la clef pénétra enfin dans la serrure. Victorieux, il poussa la porte, qui resta fermé. Il n'avait pas tourné sa clef. Ceci fait, il rentra enfin chez lui. Il réussit dans un effort surhumain à ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Il n'arriva cependant qu'au canapé dans lequel il s'écroula. Il ferma les yeux grognant un peu.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux dans la pénombre de l'appartement.

Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il murmura :

-Kakashi !

**A suivre… **

**Notes :**

(1) j'ai un doute sur l'orthographe, j'en suis désolé, mais il semble que le dico ne possède pas ce mot… sorry…

(2) Bon, je sais que dans le manga, Naruto vouvoies Iruka, mais vous serez d'accord pour dire que ça ferait vraiment trop bizarre dans cette histoire.

(3) Encore un doute sur l'orthographe, soit maudit dictionnaire !

L'auteur (fatigué mais fier) :

-J'ai fini ! Fini ! C'est le chapitre qui a été le plus dur à écrire. Surtout à cause de la révélation ! D'ailleurs, je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous cessez de lire cette fic. Mais sachez que c'était prévu depuis le début. Malgré moi, j'ai faillit changer car c'est pas très joyeux, mais j'ai gardé le scénar original !Sinon, pour l'écriture, la dispute ça a été dur, j'aime pas trop… Mais j'aime la fin ! Un Iruka bourré c'est mieux qu'un Iruka qui pleure !

Kabuto (regardant l'auteur d'un air de tueur) :

-Qu'est ce que je fous ici ? Et en plus, je suis psy ! psy ! Mais t'es pas bien !

L'auteur (souriant avec un regard dangereux) :

-Ben comme ça tu vas pouvoir me soigner !

Kabuto (s'enfuit) :

-Je passe mon tour !

L'auteur (barrant un nom sur la liste) :

-Bon, ça, c'est fait !

Naruto (pleurant) :

-J'ai été méchant avec Iruka ! Ouuuinnn !

L'auteur (regardant l'inondation qui commence) :

-Heu… Pardon ?

Naruto (pleurant toujours) :

-Tes excuses ne suffiront pas ! Iruuukkka !

Sasuke (arrivant l'air en rogne) :

-J'y crois pas ! Ils se tutoient ! Naruto et Iruka se tutoient !

L'auteur (tapotant l'épaule de Sasuke) :

-Mais c'est juste pou l'histoire ! Sinon ça fait trop bizarre ! Tu pourrais pas le consoler ?

Naruto (pleure toujours) :

-Irukaaaa !

Sasuke (regard qui tue) :

-Une bonne raison pour faire ça ?

L'auteur (sort un portable) :

-Sinon j'appelle tes groupies et leur donne ton numéro de portable, ton adresse, là où tu passes tes vacances d'été, là où tu te caches quand elles te poursuivent, ah ! et je leur dit aussi que t'es libre.

Sasuke (tremblant d'effroi) :

-Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis pas libre moi ! Je suis avec l'autre imbécile !

L'auteur (désignant Naruto : futur flaque d'eau) :

-Ben occupe toi de l'imbécile !

Sasuke emmène l'autre imbécile en râlant.

L'auteur (barrant deux noms) :

-ben, ça aussi c'est fait !

Iruka (arrive en agitant ses bras suivit de Kakashi) :

-Mais t'as pas honte ! Me faire boire ! moi ! Quel exemple je donne aux enfants !

L'auteur (désignant Kakashi) :

-Et embrasser un pervers, tu vas me dire que c'est un bon exemple ?

Kakashi (rêvant et bavant légèrement) :

-Il m'a embrassé…

Iruka (hurlant) :

-Mais c'est lui qui m'a embrassé !

Kakashi (bavant encore) :

-Je l'ai embrassé…

L'auteur (regarde Kakashi inquiet) :

-Heu… Il va bien ?

Iruka (haussant les épaules) :

-Il est comme ça depuis que… enfin tu vois…

Kakashi (bave toujours) :

-Je l'ai embrassé…

L'auteur (l'air de rien) :

-Enfin, vous êtes pas vraiment ensemble…

Kakashi (s'éveillant) :

-Quoi ! Iruka comment ? Tu refuses d'être avec moi !

Iruka (étonné) :

-Hein ? Mais je vois pas le rapport !

Kakashi embarque Iruka pour lui prouver qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

L'auteur (barrant deux autres noms) :

-Haa ! Du calme enfin ! Vous me laissez des reviews ? Allez s'il vous plaît ! Puis le chapitre est long en plus ! Ayez pitié de moi ! Ouuuiiiinnn ! Veux des reviews !


	9. Un petit garçon qui avait trouvé

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Enfin, je crois que je n'aurai jamais réussi à dessiner des persos aussi… charismatiques (Sasuke : On sait tous e que tu insinues par là.)

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note :** Le délai de parution s'est raccourci non ? La suite n'est pas arrivée plus vite parce que j'étais en vacances (applaudissez la seule fille qui est tombé dans un coin en France où il n'y avait pas la canicule !) Ce chapitre est un flash back à lui tout seul, on en apprend plus sur Naruto, sans en savoir trop. Ah oui, je vous préviens : Il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic (pour une fois). Seulement car ce serait trop facile de proposer ça comme solution. Sinon, merci pour vos reviews, je sais je suis pas douée, mais je savais vraiment pas comment on écrivait suicidaire ! (maintenant je sais). Le petit truc sans grande valeur entre les paragraphes et bien à moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews!

Bonne lecture !

Un petit garçon blond regardait les étoiles. Elles brillaient si fort mais sans pourtant l'éclairer. Tapis à l'ombre d'un muret, il observait. Il sentait sous ses pieds nus et sales l'herbe verte. Elle se balançait doucement grâce au vent qui soufflait. Elle le chatouillait quelques fois, alors, le garçon riait. Un rire si beau, il résonnait dans la nuit fraîche. L'enfant en short, adossé au muret avait ramené ses jambes et les entourait de ses bras. Il regardait la lune ronde qui semblait l'observer. On dit que les nuits de pleine lune, de notre monde se réveille des créatures fantastiques. Certaines aussi repoussantes que terrifiantes, d'autre aussi magnifiques que cruelles, et d'autres encore aussi triste que prenantes. Et en regardant l'enfant blond contre ce muret, riant à gorge déployée, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était de parmi ces créatures.

Son rire s'arrêta, il regarda le ciel et des larmes s'écoulèrent. Il frissonna.

Hé petite lune,

A force de me regarder,

Hé petite lune,

Tu viendras me chercher ?

Il regardait le ciel comme attendant, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendait. Peut-être qu'il attendait que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il s'était inquiété. Mais personne ne venait. Avait-on remarqué son absence ? Sûrement que oui, alors, pourquoi personne ne venait ? Pourquoi il ne voyait pas de lumière dans l'orphelinat derrière lui ? Personne ne le cherchait ? Pourtant on aurait du, non ? Il valait la peine. Ou peut-être pas. Il ramena son regard devant lui. Là, il voyait l'herbe se balancer. Ça devait être agréable d'être un brin d'herbe. On ne ressentait sûrement rien…

Petit brin d'herbe,

Tu veux pas échanger de place ?

Toi, tu ne sens pas le temps qui passe,

Petit brin d'herbe.

Il regarda la clôture devant lui. Il n'aurait aucun mal à la franchir. L'espace entre les barbelés était assez grand pour le laisser passer. Comme si une simple clôture aurait pu arrêter des enfants ! Mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'un moyen de délimiter une limite. Pourtant, il ne la passait pas. Il attendait, peut-être qu'il aurait du s'enfuir vraiment. Ça n'aurait pas gêné grand monde. Mais il ne voulait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prouvait que ce n'était pas pire derrière cette clôture ? Puis où irait-il ? Il ne connaissait même pas le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Puis personne ne l'attendait là bas. Alors il restait près du petit muret. Dans le silence, il entendait les balançoires.

Je dois pas faire de bruits,

Il viendra me chercher,

Et si je crie

Il continuera à me frapper.

Les grincements qu'elles produisaient lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenir. Alors, il garda les yeux grands ouverts et pour ne pas y penser, il fixa les barbelés. Peut-être que derrière ça sera mieux ? Qui sait ? Il se leva alors, doucement, il se dirigea vers les fils. Il se pencha et les traversa. L'air était le même qu'à côté songea-t-il. La lune est aussi ronde que là bas. Et l'herbe se balançait pareillement au gré du vent. Il n'y avait rien de différent. Pourtant, il était sorti de cet endroit qu'il détestait tant.

Je comprends pas,

C'est pas si différent que ça,

Rien n'est plus beau,

J'ai pas chaud moi…

Il regarda la route faîte de terre, elle se dirigeait vers le lointain. Peut-être que s'il la suivait, il se trouverait un meilleur coin. Il s'avança vers la route doucement. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda l'orphelinat. Il regarda les volets clos. Il continua sa route. Où qu'il aille, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'ici. Pieds nus, il commença sa marche.

Le soleil se lèvera toujours sur les ténèbres,

Maman avait beau le dire,

J'ai aussi mal qu'hier,

A quoi ça sert ?

La terre semblait ignorer ses pas, aucune marque de son passage. Pourtant, il sentait la consistance de la terre froide sous ses pieds. Il essayait d'ignorer la douleur quand il devait marcher sur des cailloux. Il sentait sa peau rougir de la douleur qu'il ressentait, il sentait ses pieds se couvrir de terre, petit à petit. Pourtant, il continuait à marcher. Bientôt, il atteint la petite ville. La route terreuse fit place à celle de béton et ça faisait bien plus mal. Pourtant, il avait arrêté de pleurer et continuait sa route. Ses yeux commençaient à fatiguer.

Doivent se coucher tôt, les petits garçons

C'est ce que l'on m'a dit,

Mais moi je suis pas un petit garçon

Je suis un monstre d'ici.

Les bâtiments semblaient bouger comme doté d'une vie propre. Il entendait plus les voitures qu'il ne les voyait. Il sentait les gens passer près de lui sans lui jeter un regard, pourtant il était bien tard. Il se dirigea chancelant vers un banc. Il s'y assit, c'était un arrêt de bus, personne ne l'attendait. Sauf peut-être lui. Peut-être que le bus l'emmènerait loin. Il l'avait pris une fois avec sa mère quand il était venu, il y a bien longtemps en ville. Il se rappelait des gens les saluant. Il se rappelait des hautes marches à gravir avant d'atteindre le contrôleur. Alors, il disait bonjour et elle mettait deux tickets dans une petite machine. Elle faisait un joli bruit la machine, quelque chose de fascinant. Pas vraiment mélodieux mais de différent de ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Puis ils se dirigeaient vers le fond. Sa mère l'asseyait sur un siège puis le paysage commençait à défiler à la fenêtre.

Peut-être qu'il m'emmènera,

Là où personne ne le saura,

Le secret que je garde dans mon cœur,

J'aurai le droit au bonheur ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, bercé par le bruit de la circulation. Il se contentait d'écouter, il ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il pourrait le rater, ce bus qui l'emmènera. Il entendit un bruit de frein. Il entendit les portes s'ouvrirent. Alors, il observa les gens descendre doucement. Il se leva à son tour. Il tremblait quelque peu, le froid certainement. Il s'avançait vers la machine vrombissante quand on lui prit le bras.

C'était pas vraiment méchant,

Même pas un avertissement,

Juste un geste pour me retenir,

M'empêcher de partir.

Le blond se retourna vivement, pris d'un peu de panique. Peut-être que c'était quelqu'un de l'orphelinat qui voudrait le ramener. Mais il ne se débattit pas. Car le visage qui lui faisait face, il ne le connaissait pas. Il aurait voulu se débattre mais son corps refusait de bouger. La présence de l'individu était rassurante. Peut-être par ce qu'il lui souriait. Il entendit la voix apaisante lui demander :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon mordit ses lèvres. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues tandis qu'il regardait désespérément l'inconnu. Le priant intérieurement de le lâcher. Sinon, il raterait son bus. Celui qui l'emmènerait loin de tous ces gens qui le détestaient. Et peut-être que là bas, il trouverait quelqu'un de bien.

S'il part sans s'arrêter,

Je ne pourrai plus y monter,

Pitié il faut me lâcher !

Je dois m'en aller !

- Iruka ? Qu'est ce que…, commença un autre homme en se rapprochant.

Le bond regarda l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. C'était bizarre cette couleur. Il entendit le moteur ronronner. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que le bus était déjà parti. Il le regarda tourner à un carrefour. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il tendait la main inutilement. Le jeune homme qui devait s'appeler Iruka le regarda un instant. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, puis il prit dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler. L'enfant cessa de pleurer immédiatement et sur l'épaule de l'inconnu, il s'endormit.

C'était bien comme sensation,

Douce comme impression,

J'aurai voulu y rester une éternité,

Dans les bras du monsieur qui m'a enlacé.

Il s'agita dans les draps frais. Il plongea sa tête sous les couvertures essayant d'ignorer les rayons du soleil. Initiative qui fut un échec, car quelqu'un tira sèchement les couvertures.

- Allez la marmotte, tu dois prendre ton déjeuner !

La dite marmotte cligna des yeux. C'était bizarre comme réveil, d'habitude on n'hésitait pas à le secouer en criant. Alors que là, c'était paisible et peut-être que quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aurait espéré voir sa mère. Mais à la place, il y avait un homme aux cheveux noirs. Il se frotta les yeux pour chasser le sommeil qui le retenait encore entre ses griffes. Il sortit du lit doucement et suivit l'homme qui le menait à la cuisine. La moquette était douce sous ses pieds, elle semblait le chatouiller comme l'herbe fraîche d'hier. L'homme brun lui désigna une chaise avec un sourire. Il s'y assit doucement, il regarda la table recouverte d'une nappe d'un joli orangé. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et observa la cuisine.

Dis-moi, je rêvais ?

Ce n'était pas vrai ?

Pourtant le monsieur était gentil

Plus que la plupart des gens dans ma vie.

Elle différait de celles qu'il avait connues. Il n'y avait pas un grand fourneau comme à l'orphelinat, juste une petite cuisinière calée dans un coin. Il n'y avait pas un sol granuleux comme chez lui, juste un parquet propre. Il regarda l'homme ouvrir un placard et lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferai plaisir ? Café ? Non tu es bien trop jeune pour aimer cette chose imbuvable… Mmmh du chocolat chaud peut-être ? Ou froid non ? Ou du lait simplement ? Quoiqu'il doit me rester du jus d'orange…

L'homme se déplaça vers le frigo et se pencha cherchant le jus d'orange rescapé. Le blond l'observa silencieusement, il était étonné du débit de parole du brun. Quand il se retourna vers lui, il déglutit. Il le vit se gratter la joue, pensif et murmurer :

- Ou peut-être que tu aimes ces immondes céréales dont raffole Kakashi ? Il doit me rester un paquet…

C'était bizarre de ne pas entendre crier,

Bizarre de pas se faire engueuler,

Pourtant c'était agréable,

Plus que ma vie, c'est probable.

Le blond fasciné regarda le brun ouvrir un autre placard et fouiner dedans. Il en sortit victorieusement un paquet déjà ouvert, preuve que l'on avait déjà commencée à le consommer. Il le mit sur la table devant l'enfant. Ce dernier regarda le dessin sur la boîte, un chien en tee-shirt jaune mangeant dans un bol de céréales et lui adressant un clin d'œil. (1) Il regarda le brun continuer à fouiller dans son frigo et en sortir divers aliments, Puis se tourner vers un placard et faire de même.

Un petit d'attention rien que pour moi,

Quelqu'un qui ne me repoussait pas,

J'aimerai que ça dure,

Mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Il se tourna enfin vers le blond et lui dit simplement :

- Choisis !

Le blond hésita un instant avant de pointer du doit en rougissant les immondes céréales dont raffolaient Kakashi. Pas qu'il les préféra aux tartines ou aux biscuits, mais simplement que le chien l'attirait plus que le logo ventant les bien faits du tartinage. Le blond s'attendait à entendre le brun crier ou rouspéter mais ce qu'il entendit ne s'adressait pas directement à lui :

- Je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était pour les enfants…

Le blond se mit à rire, il se retint au début, mais les sons s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Il s'attendait à des remontrances, mais il n'en eut pas. Le jeune brun se contenta de lui sourire gentiment et de verser les céréales dans un bol avec du lait. Il mit devant lui le tout avec une cuillère. Le blond commença à manger, il entendait les céréales croquer sous ses dents. Il observait toujours le brun qui entreprenait de ranger tout le désordre qu'il avait provoqué pour rien. Quand il eut fini, il s'assit sur une chaise en face de celle de l'enfant. Le blond baissa son regard et entreprit de finir son bol de céréales plus rapidement.

- Moins vite ! Tu vas t'étouffer ! s'exclama en riant l'homme brun.

L'enfant mangea plus lentement. Il leva les yeux vers le brun timidement, puis croisant son regard bienveillant, il baissa les yeux en rougissant.

- Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ? interrogea le brun.

- Naruto, monsieur, répondit le blond craintif. Il savait que ça provoquait toujours la même réaction des gens, ils le repoussaient. Pourtant, à part un léger penchage de tête de la part d'Iruka, ce dernier se contenta de dire :

- Appelles-moi Iruka.

- Iruka… répéta le blond docilement.

Il aimait bien ce nom et il savait qu'il le retiendrait facilement. Il aimait la façon dont bougeaient ses lèvres en le disant, la sonorité que ça dégageait. Il sourit doucement enfournant une autre cuillère remplie de céréales entre ses lèvres.

J'aimerai répéter ce nom à l'infini,

Pour ne jamais oublier,

J'aimerai rester ici,

Pour pouvoir l'appeler.

- Tu viens bien de l'orphelinat ?

Naruto se tendit à l'évocation de l'endroit. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Le brun le regarda enfourner une autre cuillerée. Il resta un instant silencieux, puis hésitant sur les mots, il demanda :

- Tu t'es… enfui, c'est bien ça.

Le blond se crispa un peu plus sur sa cuillère, il avala ce qui lui restait de céréales dans sa bouche et répondit :

- Oui…

Le brun hocha la tête lentement et questionna :

- Pourquoi ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, il tritura sa cuillère dans ses mains. Il leva des yeux remplis de détresse vers l'homme. Il murmura en tremblant :

- Pitié, je ne veux pas y retourner !

Le brun fut surpris du tremblement des mains de l'enfant. Il le suppliait. Mais tous deux savaient bien qu'il fallait y retourner. Il posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant essayant de l'apaiser, il ne put que dire :

- Je suis désolé, mais il faudra bien, des gens s'inquiètent sûrement pour toi.

Le blond baissa les yeux, il secoua la tête en criant :

- Non ! C'est faux, personne ne s'inquiète pour moi.

Le brun se leva et contournant la table, il prit le blond dans ses bras, il essaya de soulager ses sanglots tout en le consolant :

- Je suis sûr que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi là bas !

- Non ! C'est pas vrai, murmura le blond sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme, il y a personne qui m'aime.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse rien faire.

Pourtant, j'ai l'habitude,

Ces mots, c'est une certitude,

Pourtant ça fait mal là.

C'est pas normal !

Le brun resserra son étreinte en entendant ses paroles. Il entendit les reniflements du blond, il lâcha doucement :

- Je suis désolé, mais tu dois y retourner. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions !

- Pitié, supplia le blond abattu, gardez-moi avec vous ! Je vous jure de ne pas vous gêner ! Je me ferai si petit comme si je n'existais pas ! Pitié !

Le brun se décolla du blond, s'il essayait de le consoler, il pourrait bien céder, mais il ne fallait pas. Il ne pouvait pas donner tout ce qu'un enfant demandait, pas qu'il est des soucis financiers comme en témoignaient ses placards, mais il n'aurait pas le temps pour s'occuper de cet enfant. Il passa dans une autre pièce, mais avant, il ordonna d'une voix faible et fatiguée :

- Finis ton bol et viens me voir, je te trouverai sûrement des vêtements à ta taille.

Le blond hocha la tête inutilement, le brun n'était plus dans la pièce. Il prit tristement sa cuillère et recommença à manger.

Il a raison de pas me garder,

Je suis le mal incarné,

Il finira par souffrir lui aussi,

Comme tout le monde le dit…

Iruka et Naruto, affublé d'habits à sa taille et propres, attendaient à l'entrée d'un immeuble. Iruka jeta un coup d'œil au blond. Il regardait la bouche semi-ouverte passer les voitures. Pourtant, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais il semblait fasciné. Iruka regarda avec un sourire les vêtements de Naruto. C'était les siens, il y a bien longtemps. Comme quoi, le fait que sa mère le jette dehors avec toutes ses affaires aussi bien que présentes et passées, n'avait pas que de mauvais côté. (2) Bien sûr, il les avait gardés comme ça, sans réelles intentions. Il était loin de se douter qu'il les ressortirait un de ces jours. Comme quoi...

- Dites, on attend quoi ?

Iruka eut un faible sourire. Pour attendre, ils le faisaient. Il se demandait bien comment lui, Iruka, avait pu devenir ami avec un homme qui arrivait en retard systématiquement et qui en plus dormait la plus part du temps, portait un masque on ne sait pour quelle raison et en plus de tout ça lisait des livres plus que louches. C'est vrai, aux dernières nouvelles, il était un étudiant exemplaire. Enfin, c'était relatif, car malgré tous ses défauts, Kakashi était comme même un génie. Bon il avait du mal à faire fonctionner ses neurones, mais quand il commençait…

Je crois qu'il l'aimait bien aussi,

Ils avaient été heureux,

Mais en arrivant dans leurs vies,

Je les ai rendus malheureux.

- Yo !

Un Kakashi souriant sorti de son immeuble d'un pas nonchalant. Pourquoi se presser ? Il avait juste une demi-heure de retard. Iruka n'essaya même pas de lui faire la morale. Il eut juste un soupir d'exaspération. Naruto à ses côtés regardait le nouvel arrivant avec intérêt. Iruka lui prit la main, et l'entraîna vers le passage piéton. Kakashi les mains dans les poches suivit son ami tout en discutant des nouvelles. Naruto regarda les deux hommes qui discutaient avec animation. Il remarqua que les expressions qu'affichaient le plus souvent Iruka étaient l'exaspération et un léger sourire. Kakashi lui souriait d'un idiot ou prenait un air réfléchi. Bientôt le sujet des céréales vint sur le tapis. Mais c'est une toute autre histoire…

Cette chose a un goût de passé,

Comme si j'avais oublié,

Mais je m'en souviens un peu,

Ils me rappelent papa et maman, tous les deux.

Quand Naruto vit l'orphelinat en cendres devant lui, il fût pétrifié. Pourtant, les colonnes fumantes au loin auraient du l'avertir sur le chemin. Mais il n'avait pas fait le lien. Il se sentait vide. Même si l'endroit il le détestait, il n'aurait jamais souhaité ça. Il jeta un œil au muret qu'il avait quitté, il y a quelques heures de cela. Il n'avait rien, il n'avait pas été atteint par les flammes. La balançoire intacte se mouvait produisant un grincement régulier, le tout dans ce cadre de destruction. L'odeur âcre de la fumée emplissait ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux priant pour se réveiller.

Je n'ai pas souhaité tout ça,

Mais qui me croira ?

Je ne voulais pas du chaos,

Je voulais avoir chaud !

Une larme unique s'écoula sur sa joue, regret unique de sa fuite.

Iruka sentit la main de Naruto se resserrer sur la sienne. Il s'adressa à Kakashi :

- Il n'y a plus personne ?

Celui à qui il s'adressait hocha négativement la tête, il pointa du doigt un peu plus loin sur la route un rassemblement de véhicules. Iruka absorbé par le spectacle ne l'avait pas vu, tout comme Naruto. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, Naruto ralentit ses pas et finit par cesser de marcher. Certains enfants pleuraient et des adultes essayaient des les calmer. Certains étaient brûlés, leurs peaux formaient des petites formes ovales là où elles auraient dû être lisses. D'autres, silencieux presque recroquevillés, attendaient dans un fourgon de police à l'arrière. On leur avait donné des couvertures dans lesquels ils s'enroulaient cherchant un quelconque réconfort. Ils ne produisaient aucun son, comme si la parole leur avait échappé.

Comme ce tableau dans le dortoir,

Là où des gens étaient couchés,

Sans même respirer,

Je l'avais contemplé dans le noir…

Iruka regarda l'enfant effrayé, il entendait sa respiration sifflante. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, il le prit par les épaules et lui dit simplement :

- Tout va bien se passer…

Naruto aurait voulu croire le brun, mais il le savait, il ne serait pas accueilli les bas ouverts. Pourtant il suivit le brun quand celui-ci l'entraîna vers le groupe d'hommes. Iruka commença à discuter avec un homme demandant ce qui s'était passé. Il délaissa Naruto un moment. Ce dernier sentit une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il ne se retourna pas, il savait que c'était Kakashi. Il l'aimait bien, pas seulement pour ses goûts alimentaires, non, juste qu'il avait l'air gentil avec son grand sourire. Soudain, elle apparut et il frissonna. Il pria le ciel pour qu'il ne la voie pas, mais le ciel ne l'entendit pas. Car son regard fatigué par une nuit des plus dures, se tourna vers sa petite personne. En moins d'une seconde, elle se trouva devant lui.

Pour une fois, je n'étais pas transparent,

Elle ne m'ignorait pas en faisant semblant,

Mais peut-être que j'aurai aimé le contraire,

Parce que là je sais pas quoi faire.

La gifle qu'il reçut, il ne put dire si ça l'avait surpris. Peut-être que oui. Mais la haine dedans, non. Elle était habituelle, comme la haine des autres. Pourtant, pour une fois, quand elle releva la main pour le frapper en public, quelqu'un la retient et quelqu'un d'autre l'agrippa par les épaules pour l'éloigner. C'était une sensation agréable d'être protégé. Il se réfugia dans les bras qui l'avait éloigné. Il serra la taille d'Iruka. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il avait fait bien plus de choses agréables avec lui en une journée que toute les personnes réunis depuis la mort de son père. Il voulait rester avec lui, simplement parce qu'il était gentil avec lui.

Je ne sais pas si c'est normal,

Et j'en rien à faire au total,

Moi je veux rester avec lui,

Pour que l'on devienne amis.

- Laissez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous pour me retenir ! cria la femme en essayant de retirer son poignet de la main de l'argenté.

- Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous pour frapper cet enfant ? interrogea Iruka caressant la petite tête bonde réfugié dans ses bras.

La femme parut offusquée, Elle retira son poignet vivement et désigna Naruto du doigt, celui-ci effrayé ne cessait de trembler. Elle décréta alors :

- Je suis responsable de cet établissement ! Et cet enfant a fait brûler l'orphelinat ! Je suis en droit de le frapper si ça me chante ! (3)

Naruto agrippa alors la veste d'Iruka en criant :

- Non ! c'est pas vrai ! J'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien fait brûlé ! Je vous jure !

La directrice de l'orphelinat s'approcha de l'enfant et cracha :

- Ce n'est qu'un petit menteur ! Il s'est enfui après avoir mis le feu à l'orphelinat. J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Il va nous falloir trouver des familles d'accueil à tous ses orphelins ! Comme si ils n'étaient pas assez malheureux comme ça !

Naruto trembla sous ses accusations, il leva des yeux des yeux larmoyants vers Iruka en répétant inlassablement :

- C'est pas vrai ! Je vous jure ! C'est pas vrai !…

Iruka passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux dorés et demanda :

- Tu me le jure ? Vraiment sans mentir ?

- Oui ! Je vous le jure ! s'exclama Naruto.

La femme eut une moue de réprobation et lâcha :

- Et en plus il jure ce menteur !

- S'il le dit, je le crois, répliqua Iruka (4)

- Je connais cet enfant, s'exclama la femme, malgré sa bouille d'ange, il n'a rien de bien en lui. Vous ne connaissez pas son histoire, tout le monde la connaît ! Tout le monde sait qu'il…

- Vous n'avez pas honte !coupa le brun furieux, vous cherchez bien des familles d'accueil, je propose de m'occuper de cet enfant. Envoyez-moi les papiers par la poste, 14 rue des Hokage(5), 3ème étage.

Il tourna les talons et partit furieux entraînant Naruto. Kakashi salua d'un bref signe les personnes présentes, puis suivit Iruka.

Je crois que j'étais bien,

Ça ferait un bien joli fin,

Mais pourtant l'histoire a continué,

Mes malheurs ne se sont pas arrêtés.

Un enfant se réveilla dans sa chambre, des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Le lit à ses côtés était vide. Il regarda la fenêtre, les rideaux volaient laissant découvrir la pluie battante. Il posa ses pieds au sol. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le rebord. Il se balança doucement tournant le dos au vide. Un éclair éclaira la pièce ténébreuse en cette fin d'après midi. L'enfant ferma les yeux. Et doucement se laissa tomber en arrière…

Il s'appelait Naruto.

**A suivre…**

**Notes :**

(1) un one au choix (yaoi bien sûr) pour le premier qui me trouve le nom de la marque ! (c'est facile !)

(2)Je sais, tout le monde le sait, les parents d'Iruka sont morts d'habitude, mais je me suis rendu compte que ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'orphelins ! Donc, j'ai « sauvé » Iruka (Kakashi : Mais je l'aurai consolé moi ! L'auteur : Le pervers couché !)

(3)Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'habitude, d'après la déclaration des droits de l'enfant (je suis pas sûr que ça s'appelle comme ça…) Il est interdit de battre un enfant. Mais vous devez le savoir.

(4) Et là vous pensez : Iruka, on t'aime ! Comment ça, non ? Vous voulez que je vous laisse lire tranquille ? Ok… (part bouder)

(5)Pas beaucoup d'imagination, je vous l'accorde…

L'auteur (lève le bras vers le ciel) :

- Enfin du suspense ! Bon je sais, je vais me faire tuer, mais j'aurai une belle mort . Ce chapitre est assez long, même très long. Je n'aurai pas cru qu'il le serait autant, en plus ça m'a mis plein de temps pour l'écrire ! Mais bon, je l'ai fini !

Iruka (désignant la fic) :

- Et t'es fière ? Je suis complètement OOC ! Et pourquoi diable donnes-tu mon adresse !

L'auteur (souriant et chuchotant) :

- Ben, Quelqu'un m'a payé beaucoup pour que je lui refile ton adresse.

Kakashi (tournoyant autour d'Iruka) :

- J'ai enfin son adresse ! Enfin !

Iruka (soupirant) :

- Pas lui comme même…

L'auteur (air innocent qui trompe personne) :

- Mais non !

Kakashi (sert l'auteur dans ses bras en manquant de l'étouffer) :

- Merci !

Iruka (soupirant) :

- Non c'est pas vrai ! Mais dans cette fic tu viens même coucher chez moi ! Tu m'embrasse sur le perron de ma porte et dans ce chapitre, on apprend que tu bouffes le déjeuner quelque fois avec moi ! T'as pas besoin de mon adresse ! Tu sais où j'habites !

Kakashi (relâchant l'auteur) :

- Mais c'est vrai ça… Mais tu m'as roulé alors ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Je préfère dire que j'ai profité de ton amour aveugle pour Iruka pour me faire de l'argent.

Kakashi (souriant aussi) :

- Dans ce cas, je te pardonne !

Iruka (poursuit Kakashi e lui tapant dessus avec une boîte de céréales) :

- Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? Toi un génie ? Moi je dirai plutôt que les examinateurs devaient être dingue pour te donner ce titre !

L'auteur (recomptant ses billets) :

- Alors 100, 200, 300…

Sasuke (arrivant très en colère) :

- Toi ! Je t'ai trouvé ! Comment oses-tu ! Je n'ai même pas été mentionné dans ce chapitre ! Et à cause de toi tout le monde me déteste ! Tu te rends compte que tout le monde me veut la peau !

L'auteur (s'inclinant) :

- Pardon ! Mais dans le prochain chapitre, je suis sûr que tout le monde va te pardonner !

Sasuke(hurlant) :

- Mais t'as intérêt ! Tu te rends compte que même Naruto me fait la gueule maintenant ! Parce que dans ta fic, je n'essaies même pas de le consoler !

L'auteur (étonné) :

- A ce point là ? Oups, euh je suis désolé…

Sasuke (grognant) :

- Tu te rends compte que depuis ton dernier chapitre, j'ai absolument rien pu faire avec lui ! Même pas des petits bisous ! Rien ! Nada !

L'auteur (tapote l'épaule de Sasuke) :

- Euh des reviews ?


	10. Petit ange blond perché à la fenêtre

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Sait-on jamais, lui aussi il les a peut-être piqué à quelqu'un ?

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note :** Encore un problème d'ordi, oui, j'ai pas de bol… sniff pas juste…En plus, j'ai plein de fic que je peux pas mettre endocuments! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème sur ffnet... Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Donc nous enchaînons sur ce chapitre un peu triste. Mais je dis ça comme ça, parce que voyez-vous, je croyais le chapitre précédent joyeux, mais dans vos reviews je me suis aperçu du contraire… Donc il est probable que vous trouviez ce chapitre joyeux… Sinon, le dernier paragraphe du précédent chapitre fait référence au présent et non au moment du premier suicide de Naruto. D'habitude, il reste encore 6 chapitres, mais ça peut encore changer, ne sait-on jamais… Toujours un petit truc entre les paragraphes. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est le dernier chapitre avec ça !

Merci pour tutes vos reviews! mais je suis pressée! Gomen!

Bonne lecture !

Mme Rushwood regarda par l'œilleton de sa porte d'entré. Il n'y avait personne. Elle prit son grand sac poubelle noir dans une main et de l'autre tourna la clé de son appartement. La serrure émit un cliquetis discret. Elle jeta encore un œil dans l'œilleton, toujours personne. Elle franchit rapidement sa porte et la ferma tout aussi vite. Elle jeta un œil sur son paillasson, ce dernier affichait un bienvenue en lettre noires et simples. Rien de bien spectaculaire par rapport à celui de Mlle Norson de la porte à côté. Cette pimbêche de fausse blonde qui atteignait la quarantaine et qui roucoulait en racontant qu'elle n'en avait trente. Puis elle ne se gênait pas pour laisser son chien faire des déjections près de l'immeuble. Quelle image cela donnait-il à la résidence ! Et en plus d'être aussi détestable, elle avait un paillasson sur lequel en couleur dorés sur un fond rouge était écrit Welcome… Comme si le dire en anglais était plus stylisé ! Mme Rushwood jeta un œil au alentour, toujours personne, calme plat. De toutes façons, qui serait réveillé à minuit ! Elle savait que Mlle Norson ne reviendrait pas avant le matin, elle était sûrement en train de faire Dieu seul savait quoi avec un de ses multiples amants. Mme Rushwood retourna le paillasson de Mlle Norson avec un sourire.

Ça lui fera les pieds tiens !

Elle se recoiffa correctement après cet élan de sadisme. Elle jeta un œil au miroir en face d'elle. Ses petites lunettes vissées sur son nez fin et dédaigneux, ses yeux bruns, arrogants, sa bouche aux lèvres fines et ses cheveux attachés en un chignon serré se reflétaient dans le miroir devant sa porte. Pourquoi mettre un miroir ici ? Du temps où son mari était encore vivant, elle aimait se faire belle avant de rentrer. Que le ciel ait son âme, il était parti, il y a cinq ans déjà, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à enlever ce miroir.

Elle empoigna son sac poubelle et descendit lentement les marches. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle chute et attende agonisante qu'une quelconque personne passe dans les escaliers pour appeler les secours. Elle repensa avec lassitude au moment où elle pouvait encore gambader tranquillement temps qui lui semblait si lointain. C'était à l'époque où Shina Isugui était encore maire de l'île.

Elle dirigeait l'île avec gentillesse et justesse. C'était bien grâce à elle que l'hôpital existait encore aujourd'hui. Elle avait aussi permis le développement des petits commerces. Elle avait bataillé ferme contre les implantations d'industries de grande marque qui aurait pu nettement perturber l'économie de l'île. La dame avait du quitter le poste de maire après cinq années de bons et loyaux services, remplacé par un autre maire, un peu moins charismatique bien sûr. Elle s'était marié la jolie Shina. Pas à un homme de l'île, non aucun ne méritait de l'épouser, ils n'étaient pas à sa hauteur. Elle s'était marié à la grande surprise de tout le monde avec Uzumaki Senri, contre qui elle avait bataillé ferme pendant son mandat pour l'empêcher d'installer un de ses industries sur l'île.

Il paraîtrait qu'il avait cédé en échange d'un dîner. Personne ne pouvait en témoigner. Mais c'était sûrement vrai. Ils s'étaient retirés dans un coin de l'île assez isolé. L'homme travaillait à la maison par ordinateur. Ils possédaient de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, pourtant, ça ne les a pas aidés…

Quelques années plus tard, un enfant naissait, tout le monde les félicita. Pourtant, s'ils avaient su, ils auraient sûrement tué cet enfant. En tout cas, Mme Rushwood l'aurait fait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto Uzumaki naquit donc avec l'accueil enthousiasme des gens.

Six ans plus tard, Shina Uzumaki née Isugui, mourrait dans le petit jardin de sa propriété.

Tous avaient regretté la femme qu'ils avaient tant aimée. On ne pu savoir les circonstances exactes de sa mort. Le père expliqua que l'enfant s'amusait avec un couteau, quand il l'avait lancé sans vouloir faire de mal. On conclut à un accident. Tous déposèrent des fleurs sur la noble femme qu'ils avaient connue. On présenta les condoléances au père et rassura le petit garçon. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Un an plus tard, Uzumaki Senri, veuf de Shina Uzumaki, mourrait dans la cave de sa maison.

Seul l'enfant savait ce qui s'était passé. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Le père avait pourtant été retrouvé avec une balle dans la tête. Les gens discutèrent. Ils soupçonnèrent l'enfant. La rumeur circula sur toute l'île. L'homme malgré qu'il soit un étranger était aimé de concitoyens. On soupçonna l'enfant d'avoir tué volontairement ses deux parents en toute connaissance de cause comme l'avait fait le monstre Kyûbi dans la légende.

Enfant qui pour avoir la vie éternelle tua son père et sa mère. A cause de son crime, il se transforma en renard à neuf queues et reçu en compensation la vie éternelle. Voulant retrouver son apparence, il décima tout son village. Les dieux le punirent et l'enfermèrent sous la terre noire dans une île isolée. On dit que les nuits de pleine lune, il hurlait sa rage. Tous savait que c'était une légende, mais cet enfant ne pouvait apporter la paix. Il était maudit tout comme le démon Kyûbi.

L'affaire de la mort d'Uzumaki Senri fut classé sans suite.

Pourtant, on détesta l'enfant blond.

Trois ans plus tard, l'orphelinat où il avait été placé brûla.

On en conclut un accident.

Mis les villageois savaient. Oui ils savaient la cause de tout ça, lui, le démon…

Naruto Uzumaki.

Mme Rushwood avait cru rêvé quand elle avait vu son voisin de palier ramener chez lui le blond. Elle avait longtemps prié. Prié pour elle, pour que le démon ne la tue pas. Ses prières avaient été entendues pour l'instant. Elle soupira. Elle n'appréciait guère son voisin. Pas qu'il soit malpoli ou comme cette pimbêche de Mlle Norson, non, c'est qu'elle avait appris de la bouche de Mme Rikiu que le garçon se serait fait renvoyer de chez sa mère.

Un pauvre femme célibataire à cause d'un mari qui l'avait abandonné pour une plus jeune. Ce ne devait pas être un bon garçon. Il ne lui causa pas beaucoup de soucis par contre. Mais elle n'aimait guère le voir discuter avec Mlle Norson. Ces deux là étaient sûrement de la même trempe avait-elle pensé aux débuts. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que l'homme ne semblait pas le moins du monde attirer par la quarantenaire. Pourtant cette dernière le courtisait ouvertement, mais le jeune homme ne l'avait pas laissé pénétrer dans son intérieur, repoussant ses avances en rougissant. Elle n'avait pas pourtant cessé de snober l'homme qui essayait de se montrer aimable.

Elle s'était rendu compte alors, que un de ses amis passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il n'était pas rare quand avant qu'elle aille se coucher, allant regarder par l'œilleton, elle aperçoive ces deux là se parler devant la porte. Certaines nuits, l'homme aux cheveux blancs rentraient lui aussi dans l'appartement. Et quand le matin, elle se levait et jeter un coup d'œil dans le petit trou circulaire, elle les voyait sortir tous deux. Mais jusqu'à là, elle n'avait eu que des soupçons. A travers le mur de sa chambre, elle n'avait jamais entendu quelconque bruit suspect.

Pourtant, ce soir là, oui, ce soir même, elle les avait vus. Oui, elle avait vu le brun ivre et l'autre masqué. Elle les avait vus s'embrasser. Elle en fut tellement choquée qu'elle s'éloigna brusquement de l'œilleton. Elle se remit quelques minutes plus tard et jetant un nouveau coup d'œil, elle n'avait vu personne dans le couloir. Sûrement que ces…. Ces…. Fous avaient continué leurs sales besognes à l'intérieur ! Quelle horreur ! Rien qu'à les imaginer !

Mme Rushwood mit son sac poubelle dans la benne sous un réverbère. Elle allait dés le lendemain dénoncé cette ignominie au logeur. Elle lui téléphonera dés qu'elle sera levée. Ces… porcs ! Il sera renvoyé de l'immeuble, qu'il aille faire ses immondices ailleurs.

Mme Rushwood essaya de baisser le couvercle de la benne. Mais son sac poubelle ressortait encore, elle appuya plus fort. Elle n'entendit que les pneus crisser.

Le lendemain, dans une petite case à côté des petites annonces, on annoncera la mort de Mme Rushwood percuté par un chauffard.

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke regardait le ciel à travers la baie vitrée. En dessous, il pouvait voir des gens entrer et sortir du grand bâtiment de l'hôpital. Il se tenait assis sur son fauteuil roulant. On était en fin d'après midi, pourtant l'orage battait fort à l'extérieur. Il entendait le bruit de la pluie dans le couloir presque désert. Quelque fois, une infirmière passait en vitesse pour aller voir un patient. Elles ne lui lançaient pas un regard. Elles le connaissaient depuis un mois de loin. Il laissait peu de gens l'approcher. Il était un peu taciturne. Mais on ne pouvait dire qu'il soit vraiment méchant.

J'ai crée une carapace qui m'entoure,

J'ai hurlé à m'en rendre sourd,

J'aurai voulu que les gens viennent vers moi,

Mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas.

Sasuke regarda son reflet dans la vitre embué. Des yeux vides, des cernes sous les yeux, une peau pâle. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il n'aurait sûrement pas du sortir de la salle laissant Naruto seul. Mais, il le devait. Il serait capable d'essayer de consoler le blond. Et ça, il ne voulait pas.

Il serait devenu quelqu'un d'important et il ne voulait pas.

Il aurait eut sa confiance et il ne voulait pas.

Il aurait eut son amitié et il ne voulait pas.

Il aurait eut ses sourires et il ne voulait pas.

Simplement car il avait donné tout ça à quelqu'un dans le passé. Ce dernier avait essayé de le tuer un soir d'orage…

Il finirait par trahir le blond et il ne voulait pas.

Il n'était pas la bonne personne. Un jour, quelqu'un le prendra sûrement dans ses bras en essayant de le consoler. Ce serait sûrement elle cette bonne personne. Celle qui aurait une place importante dans la vie de Naruto. Pas lui…

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait déjà une place importante dans la vie du petit blond…

J'ai connu un garçon sanglotant,

Il regardait tout tristement,

Quelques années ont passé,

Pourtant, il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer…

Un éclair éclaira le couloir sombre. Sasuke fit rouler les roues de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la chambre 624…

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit le blond dos à la fenêtre assis sur le bord de cette dernière. Il se laissait tomber en arrière quand il hurla :

- Naruto !

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et se rattrapa au bord de la fenêtre évitant ainsi une mort certaine. Sasuke avança doucement le fauteuil essayant de ne pas effrayer le blond. Il devait faire quelque chose, c'est pourquoi il demanda :

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- A ton avis ? interrogea le blond se moquant ouvertement du brun.

Sasuke se retrouvait bloquer ne pouvant rejoindre le blond. Effectivement, son lit l'empêcher de passer avec le fauteuil. Il regarda le sol et doucement posa un pied. Il dit en même temps :

- Là, je crois que t'essaies de foutre ta vie en l'air…

- Foutre ma vie en l'air ? s'étonna le blond, mais t'as pas remarqué que ma vie est complètement pourrit !

Sasuke posa un deuxième pied au sol.

- Tu crois que la mienne c'est mieux ? répliqua le fier Uchiwa.

Il tremblait tout en se mettant en équilibre sur les deux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse un malaise, il fallait qu'il énerve le blond pour que celui-ci ne pense plus à la fenêtre derrière lui. Naruto acide fit remarquer :

- Mais bien sûr ! Pardon Monsieur je suis le nombril du monde ! Je ramène tout à moi ! Toi, au moins personne ne te déteste !

Un petit ange perché à la fenêtre,

Un petit ange qui se maltraite,

Je lui ai tendu la main, aujourd'hui,

Comme j'aurai du faire avant dans ma vie.

Le fauteuil recula doucement derrière le brun. Il s'appuya sur le montant de son lit pouvant tenir debout.

- Ah ouais ? Et toi t'es qui alors ? interrogea le garçon aux cheveux nuit.

- Moi… murmura Naruto en regardant étrangement dans le vague.

Sasuke sentait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Ce regard, il ne l'aimait pas, c'était si peu Naruto, c'était si vide. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien, Rien qu'une immense tristesse. Il réussit à s'appuyer sur le mur à côté de la fenêtre. Il se rapprocha essayant d'oublier de la douleur. Il parlait comme pour ne pas crier :

- Oui, toi ! Tu sais le mec qui a une grande gueule qui est franchement insupportable, qui a un sourire affreusement niais, qui est d'une nullité extrême en cours et qui je ne sais pour quelle stupide raison essaie de se tuer !

- Moi… répéta Naruto.

Petit ange triste qui me regardait,

Petit ange perdu qui m'insultait,

J'aimerai le sauver,

Mais je ne sais que le faire pleurer.

Sasuke réussit enfin à atteindre la fenêtre, il réussit tant bien que mal à s'asseoir au côté du blond. Il sentait le vide derrière lui, menace pesante de mort, prête à l'aspirer s'il se relâchait. Il reprit son souffle. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond, il regarda les cheveux blonds qui semblaient terne dans l'obscurité ambiante. Les yeux bleus, vides et les lèvres tremblantes.

- Moi… répéta le suicidaire immobile.

Naruto releva doucement la tête vers Sasuke, il pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleus d'une tristesse prenante, comme quand ils étaient enfants. Comme quand il attendait dans l'obscurité qu'on vienne le punir, comme quand on le frappait devant les autres, comme quand on se moquait de lui, comme ces jours où on les emmenait dans le par cet qu'on le laissait seul entre les murs étouffant de l'orphelinat. Ses yeux qui' n'avaient plus de vie. Ses yeux sans espoir. Il murmura :

- Mais moi, Sasuke, je suis un monstre…

Petit ange se prend pour un démon ?

Petit ange n'est qu'un petit garçon,

Il s'est juste égaré dans le chemin,

Qui l'emmenait vers le lendemain.

Sasuke secoua la tête, il prit la main de Naruto et la mit contre la sienne.

- Dis-moi, ta main, elle est si différente de la mienne ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

Sasuke passa la main de Naruto sur son visage.

- Dis-moi, mon visage, il est si différent du tien ?

Nouvelle négation.

Il mit la main contre son cœur.

- Et mon cœur, il bat si différemment du tien.

- Non… répondit Naruto.

- Alors, tu n'es pas un monstre…

Petit angelot tes ailes ont brûlé,

Si tu sautes, tu vas te tuer !

Je m'en voudrai pour ça,

Quel égoïste, n'est ce pas ?

Naruto reprit sa main et la regardant, il dit simplement :

- Alors, je suis un mauvais garçon…

Il mit la main sur sa joue.

- Je n'ai pas été gentil…

Il mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

- J'ai dit des méchancetés…

Il mit sa main sur le cœur.

- J'ai fait du mal aux gens qui m'aimaient…

Il eut un sourire horriblement triste en continuant :

- Alors, je ne mérite pas de vivre

-Alors, moi non plus… se contenta de dire Sasuke le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Personne ne vit comme il l'entend,

Alors, on y va en avançant,

Allez redresse-toi !

Courage, quoi !

Une incertitude dans le regard du blond. Sasuke ferma les yeux comme pour ne plus voir cette vision qui lui faisait étrangement mal. Il refit les mêmes gestes que l'autre garçon répétant les mêmes paroles. Il rajouta :

- Mais alors personne ne mérite de vivre.

- Mais moi, ils seront heureux. Ils ne veulent pas que je vive, affirma vivement le blond. Il ne faut pas que je vive, je n'apporte que le malheur. Ils le disent tous. Personne ne me regrettera…

- Iruka te regrettera, Kakashi te regrettera, Tsunade te regrettera, Shizune te regrettera… énuméra le brun.

Le blond secoua la tête à chaque nom. Il le coupa en assurant :

- Tu mens… Tu n'es pas eux, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Sasuke soupira en disant :

-Alors moi, je te regretterais…

Petit ange blond tu me manquerais,

Petit ange ténébreux, je le regretterai,

Pourtant je n'ai pas vraiment le choix,

Celui qui décidera, c'est toi.

Naruto eut un sourire tout en disant :

-Bien essayé…

Pourtant, s'il savait, sur cette route fréquentée, il y a un mois.

S'il savait, pourquoi là où les limitations de vitesse étaient très élevées.

S'il savait pourquoi il n'était pas mort.

Peut-être qu'il l'aurait cru ?

Sasuke eut un sourire triste tout en répondant doucement :

-Pourtant, je suis moi et je sais que je ne mens pas…

Naruto hésita puis doucement resserra son étreinte sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se pencha en arrière tout doucement pour regarder la pluie tomber. Sasuke se tendit à ses côtés. Il n'aimait pas voir le blond dans cette situation. Il n'aimait pas cette expression sur le visage du blond. Il n'aimait pas son regard perdu et lointain. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, comme entre la vie et la mort. Ses pieds se balançant tranquillement, ses mains serrant le rebord de la fenêtre. Un mouvement de trop en arrière et il tomberait sous la pluie battante et Sasuke savait que même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, il ne pourrait le rattraper…

Petit ange, moi je ne sais pas voler,

En bas tu pourrais te briser,

En mille morceaux de porcelaine,

Et tu vois, ça me fait de la peine.

Le silence sembla durer une éternité pour le brun. Est-ce que le blond se laissera tomber ou reposera-t-il ses pieds à terre ? Il aimerait tirer le blond vers l'intérieur et le gifler en hurlant tout le bien qu'il pensait de cet acte stupide. Mais le blond ne réfléchirait pas, il ne se remettra pas en question. Et quand il sera de nouveau seul, il recommencera et cette fois là, il ne pourra absolument rien faire. L'inquiétude et le stress se répendait dans son corps, il avait si peur comme dans cette nuit d'orage, mais là, c'était bien différent car c'est pour Naruto qu'il avait peur…

Tu vois dans quel état tu mets ?

Le pire, tu le fais pas exprès !

Mais j'aurai le temps de te le dire ?

C'est toi qui vas choisir

Doucement Naruto interrogea Sasuke, brisant le silence instauré et couvrant le bruit de la pluie :

- Dis-moi, tu crois qu'Iruka me pardonnera un jour ?

- Il l'a sûrement déjà fait… répondit évasivement l'Uchiwa.

Il le savait, Iruka était bien trop gentil pour en vouloir à Naruto. Il s'en voulait sûrement à lui-même, et à personne d'autre. Pour n'avoir rien vu venir, pour n'avoir pas réagit à temps, pour n'avoir pas réagit correctement. Et Sasuke avait les mêmes tourments, pourtant il n'aurait pas du, car Naruto ne devait pas devenir important pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire de bien. Il le rendrait encore plus triste.

Petit ange, je suis méchant,

Je te ferai du mal, énormément,

Ne prends pas ma main,

Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un.

- Je l'ai fait souffrir… avoua le blond.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne t'aimera plus, murmura Sasuke.

- Il devrait, souffla le blond.

Il se laissa tomber un peu plus en arrière en fermant les yeux. Sasuke se retint de l'agripper et le tirer vers l'intérieur. Il ne devait pas. Il devait le laisser faire. Naruto respira profondément, sentant l'odeur de la pluie, quelques gouttelettes s'égaraient sur son visage, comme s'il pleurait. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas des gouttes de pluie…

On m'a raconté,

Que les anges ne savaient pas pleurer,

Mais moi, j'y crois pas,

Tu pleure bien toi !

Naruto se redressa brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux, il jeta un regard à Sasuke. Ce dernier fit un maigre sourire. Il avait l'air éprouvé. Naruto essaya de lui sourire à son tour. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Seul des larmes s'échappèrent et il se mordit les lèvres. Sasuke le regarda un instant. Puis écarta les bras.

J'ai beau dire que je ne dois pas,

C'est moi qui tends les bras vers toi,

Tu vois, tu n'as qu'à pleurer,

Et j'accours, preux chevalier.

Naruto s'y réfugia craintivement, il agrippa le vêtement de Sasuke et doucement laissa couler ses larmes. Sasuke hésita un instant avant de passer une main apaisante sur son dos. Sa mère faisait ça pour le calmer. Peut-être que ça marcherait sur Naruto ? Il continua à pleurer, pourtant il aurait voulu arrêter et laisser Sasuke tranquille. Il ne voulait pas qu'il gaspille son temps. Il essaya de contenir ses larmes mais à chaque fois qu'il croyait s'arrêter, elles s'écoulaient encore plus. Il aurait voulu se détacher de Sasuke et se rendre vers son lit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, la chaleur l'avait fait prisonnier. Il réussit à murmurer entre ses multiples sanglots :

- Dis, tu promets de rester avec moi ?

- Je ne peux pas promettre quelque chose dont je ne suis pas sûr, répondit calmement le brun.

- Ah… fut la seule réplique du blond.

Sasuke sentit les sanglots du blond redoubler contre son torse. Il s'en voulait, mais il n'avait dit que la vérité ; il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester avec Naruto. D'ailleurs, depuis son séjour dans cet hôpital, ça s'était compliqué. Sa tutrice qui vivait sur le continent était décédée. Ça ne l'attristait guère. Elle n'avait pas hésité à partir de l'île ne voulant l'emmener avec elle, car il était vraiment trop encombrant. Elle s'était contentée de lui trouver un appartement et lui envoyer chaque mois de quoi subsister. Mais il avait juste assez d'argent pour payer le loyer de ce mois-ci. Il devra sûrement quitter l'île pour trouver de nouveaux tuteurs. Et si jamais, il en trouvait sur l'île, il l'empêcherait de voir le blond.

Petit ange, j'aimerai te mentir,

Te promettre un ensemble dans l'avenir,

Je ne sais vraiment que te faire pleurer,

Sauras-tu me pardonner ?

Le brun jeta un œil par la fenêtre, serrant le blond comme pour ne pas qu'il s'envole. Il observa la pluie tomber dru, comme les larmes du blond. Il ferma les yeux doucement et respira profondément. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le bond s'était finalement endormi dans ses bras. Il se laissa tomber doucement le long du mur. Quand il se retrouva à terre, le blond entre les bras. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur blanc. Il passa une main dans les cheveux dorés. Il ferma les yeux tout en murmurant :

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je ferai de mon mieux…

A suivre… 

L'auteur (levant les mains au ciel) :

- Yes finish ! Ah c'était long, mais d'habitude, les deux parties, celle avec Mme Rushwood et Sasuke auraient du être deux chapitres distincts, mais celui avec Sasuke faisait trop court. Bon sinon, gomen… Je suis vraiment impardonnable, j'ai encore inventé n'importe quoi pour la première partie…

Iruka (regarde le ciel) ;

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai une voisine barge !

Kakashi (hochant la tête) :

- Et pourquoi l'autre voisine le drague !

L'auteur (s'indignant) :

- Mais elles sont très bien mes voisines ! Je parie que les lectrices on envie les frapper !

Iruka (hurlant) :

- Mais je pouvais pas avoir des voisines gentilles du genre à offrir des gâteaux en trop et des autres trucs !

Kakashi (suppliant l'auteur) :

- Pitié ne fait pas ça ! Il va l'épouser et il me laissera tout seul !

L'auteur ( rassurant Kakashi) :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne le laisserai pas devenir hétéro !

L'auteur et Kakashi (hurlant sur Iruka) :

- Tu resteras gay pour l'éternité !

Iruka (partant) :

- Oh mon dieu, sauvez moi…

Kakashi (suivant Iruka) :

- Ben mon Iruka ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?

L'auteur (regardant Sasuke) :

- Bon tu pourrais bien lâcher ce flingue maintenant ? Je t'ai fait remonter dans l'estime de Naruto…

Sasuke (visant l'auteur) :

- T'appelles ça remonter dans l'estime ? Parce que je trouve que c'est très minime ce que t'as fait…

L'auteur (pleurant) :

- Je veux pas mourir ! Je pouvais pas faire mieux !

Sasuke (chargeant son arme) :

- Tu pourrais faire beaucoup mieux…

Naruto (arrive en courant et saute sur Sasuke) :

- Ouais ! Tu m'as consolé !

Sasuke(étonné et se dégageant de Naruto) :

- Je suis remonté dans ton estime ?

Naruto (s'agrippant en version pot de colle sur Sasuke) :

- Ben oui !

L'auteur (montre Naruto du doigt) :

- Ah, t'as vu ?

Sasuke (remettant son arme dans sa poche et emmenant Naruto) :

- Mouais, je garde le revolver au cas où tu aurais de drôles d'idées…

L'auteur (sueurs froides) :

- Est-ce que je survivrais à cette fic ? Laissez moi des reviews… please


	11. Car il faut changer

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais malgré ça, je les adore

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note :** Rentré égal à galère. Tout le monde peut en témoigner. Je ne sais pas si ça peut me servir d'excuse, mais j'essaie ! J'ai lu le tome 24 de Naruto. C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'espoir dedans… L'histoire ne serait que fatalité ?

Que dire ? Que faire ? Avancer comme je peux, je crois, mais ça ne concerne que moi. Alors j'avance sur le chemin tortueux qui me mènera jusqu'à la fin de cette fic. Alors lisez humbles lecteurs, lisez jusqu'à vous lasser car comme toute lumière, l'enthousiasme s'éteint petit à petit, ça a sûrement déjà commencé.

Mais en tout cas : Merci de toutes les reviews que vous m'envoyez! Même si je n'ai pas tout le temps, le temps de répondre, ça me donne l'énergie de continuer... ça donne l'impression de donner du bonheur à quelqu'un...

Bonne lecture !

Oui, sa tête lui faisait mal. Oui, un lutin dansait joyeusement la salsa dans sa tête. Oui, il avait besoin d'une aspirine. Oui, il avait mal partout. Mais ceci était loin de ses préoccupations.

Oui, Iruka pensait encore au baiser d'hier.

Son petit univers qu'il avait réussit à créer à force de persévérance et de gentillesse se disloquait petit à petit. Tout ce qu'il avait cru être la vérité n'en était en fait rien. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était heureux. Il avait toujours cru que Naruto était le plus insouciant du monde. Il avait toujours cru que Kakashi était son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours cru que tout ça ne changerait jamais.

Il s'était trompé.

Iruka n'était en rien heureux à ce moment. Il était préoccupé, très préoccupé. Mais peut-être pire, horriblement triste et tout simplement perdu. Et ses sentiments s'étaient abattus comme une immense vague. L'engloutissant complètement dans des méandres de questions. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il n'avait pas vu.

Naruto n'était pas insouciant. Iruka s'en voulait. Il aurait du voir ses petits gestes qui voulaient dire : je ne vais pas bien. Il aurait du entendre ces appels à l'aide silencieux. Il aurait du voir que Naruto n'était pas insouciant. Il n'avait pas vu.

Kakashi n'était plus son meilleur ami. A part, si dans un grand moment de folie nationale, il a été décrété que s'embrasser était des plus normal entre deux amis. Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis quand Kakashi était attiré de lui ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué ? Quand quelqu'un est attiré par vous, ça se voit ! Mais il n'avait pas sentit ses regards. Mais, il n'avait pas fait attention à ses sourires. Mais, il n'avait pas entendu ses paroles. Mais peut-être simplement qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de les voir. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas voir car ça changerait. Il n'avait pas vu.

Et tout changeait.

Il n'y pouvait rien.

Car tout finissait par changer.

La petite bulle d'Iruka venait de s'éclater définitivement.

Iruka se leva doucement. Il se dirigea vers le placard pour prendre une aspirine.

Peut-être qu'il aurait les penses plus heureuses en ayant les idées claires ?

Peut-être que ça changerait ?

Parce qu'il fallait changer.

Car il faut évoluer.

Pour nous-mêmes.

Pour les autres…

------------------------------------

Sasuke bailla discrètement. Ce cours de géographie était bien ennuyant, comme si savoir la superficie d'un pays, qu'il ne visiterait jamais, était intéressant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. La sonnerie retentirait dans dix minutes. Il se redressa un peu pour faire semblant d'écouter le cours, il appuya sa tête sur sa main et observa les autres élèves, l'air désintéressé. Il eut pitié des quelques élèves devants, qui devaient suivre le cours, sous peine d'une sanction. Il croisa un bref instant le regard d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle rougit et se retourna précipitamment. L'observait-elle de puis le début du cours ? Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il laissa vagabonder son regard sur le sac de Chôji, un paquet de chips en dépassait. Celui à côté de lui, dont il se fichait éperdument du nom, semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Si Sasuke pouvait voir ça de dos, le professeur devait l'avoir en pleine vue. Une règle s'abattit violemment sur la table du futur dormeur coupant ses aspirations. Quelques rires retentirent dans la classe. Il n'eut même pas un sourire.

Si tous les élèves du devant semblaient ennuyés par le cours, il y avait tout de même une exception. Un garçon à la chevelure blonde griffonnait des notes à toute vitesse sur sa feuille, attentif. Naruto n'était pourtant pas passionné d'histoire. Mais, il écoutait tout de même le babillage du professeur. Peut-être qu'il essayait de préparer correctement l'interrogation imminente. Ou simplement qu'il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, ça lui tomberait dessus.

Le blond leva la main, l'air concentré. Le professeur lui tourna le dos délibérément. Certains eurent un sourire, d'autres le regardèrent l'air méchant. Naruto baissa la main et se remit à écrire. Sans aucune ardeur avec lenteur. Et Sasuke pouvait deviner son regard se voiler de tristesse. Le brun détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Un oiseau s'envola vers le ciel, faisant tomber de la branche où il était perché quelques feuilles orangées. Elles 'écrasèrent sur le sol en voletant.

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres.

Sasuke sortit par la porte principale. Les mains dans les poches, son sac sur une épaule, il s'avança sur le trottoir. Il évita habillement les groupes d'élèves encombrant le passage. Il se retrouva bientôt loin de l'agitation. Il s'engagea vers la droite à un croisement. Il avançait tranquillement. Il atteindrait son appartement bientôt. Il l'aperçut au loin. Il n'était pas très haut mais les maisons aux alentours ne comprenaient pas plus de deux étages. Les briques rouges, bien agencées s'emboîtaient formant la façade presque accueillante. Il ne pressa pas le pas. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Quelqu'un se cogna dans son dos, il réussit à se maintenir debout. La personne le dépassa, il émit un grognement mécontent et lança :

- Et pardon ? C'est pour les chiens ?

L'autre se retourna. Sasuke se prépara à lui lancer un regard de la mort. Mais il ne le fit pas. Car devant lui, la personne avait écarquillé ses yeux pleins de larmes. La personne avait murmuré son nom, surprise. La personne partait en courant. Et lui, il restait figé sans rien faire. Debout au milieu de la rue, l'air choqué.

Que faisait Naruto par ici ?

Il habitait à l'opposé d'ici. Encore heureux, s'il avait vu dans quel taudis le brun vivait… Mais ce n'était pas important, non, ce qui était important, c'était le fait que le jeune blond coure à présent vers la route de Suna. C'était la route la plus fréquentée de l'île. Elle reliait les deux parties de l'île, la circulation y était fluide et rapide. Le blond voudrait se rendre là bas ? Mais pourquoi ? Le brun hésita. Il regarda la bâtisse assez dépravée. Il regarda le chemin que Naruto avait emprunté.

Il ne le voyait plus.

Il fit un pas.

Il rentra chez lui…

Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était petite et malpropre. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Mais tout digne observateur aurait vu. Il aurait vu qu'il ne regardait pas le ciel comme la plupart des gens, non il observait la rue principale attendant. Pourtant, il était assez tard. Il serait bientôt vingt et une heures. Sasuke s'étira. Il regarda encore la rue en contre bas. Peut-être qu'il était passé quand il mangeait. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas bien vu ? Mais il en doutait fortement. Puis il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Mais ça ne servait à rien d'aller voir en pleine nuit. Il était probable que le blond soit déjà rentré. Enfin, il espérait car sinon il aurait eu mauvaise conscience. Il aurait du le suivre.

Son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha le combiné, s'attendant à un appel de sa tutrice. Elle devait bien être la seule à avoir son numéro. Il répondit par un hum. Une voix assez stressée d'homme lui demander :

- Sasuke ?

- Oui, se contenta d'approuver Sasuke.

- C'est Iruka à l'appareil…

Iruka ? Le tuteur de Naruto, non ? Il l'avait vu quelque fois en train de le raccompagner. Mais que voulait-il ? Il espéra intérieurement que ça n'est rien à voir avec Naruto. Mais espérer ne servit à rien.

- Est-ce que… tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto ? Il n'est toujours pas rentré. J'ai appelé presque partout…

Sasuke lâcha le combiné.

Il prit son manteau et courut vers la sortie. Il déboula les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il se dirigea vers la route de Suna. Dans sa petite chambre, on put entendre :

- Sasuke ? Tu es toujours là ?

Non, il ne courrait pas, il marchait vite.

Non, il n'était pas inquiet, il était juste curieux.

Non, il ne cherchait pas aller voir le blond, il faisait juste une ballade.

C'était les paroles intérieures de Sasuke. Malheureusement pour lui, il courait bien au milieu de la rue, essayant de ne pas rentrer dans les rares passants qui pestaient contre ces jeunes qui se croyaient tout permis. Il était bien inquiet tandis que dans sa tête se déroulait mille et un scénarios plus horribles les un que l'autre. Et ses pas le menaient bien jusqu'au blond. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il ralentit le pas quand il arriva vers la grande route de Suna.

Juste quelques mètres de verdure le séparaient de la route. Les voitures se déversaient sans se lasser. Un peu plus loin, sur sa gauche, se trouvait un pont surplombant la route encombrée et atterrissant de l'autre côté. Evitant ainsi aux rares curieux de risquer leurs vies en essayant de traverser. De l'autre côté de ce torrent continu on pouvait voir l'ébauche d'une forêt et bien plus loin, une fumée noire s'élevait vers le ciel. Les mines ne dormaient jamais…

Sasuke observa aux alentours, espérant apercevoir une tête blonde. Rien, et il ne pouvait distinguer l'autre côté de la route. La fumée que les pots d'échappement laissaient échapper lui chatouillait le nez et l'écœurait ; Il toussa quelque peu. Il n'y était pas habitué. Il essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'il put et se précipita vers le pont. Il y monta rapidement. Devant lui, semblant s'étendre à l'infini, la route continuait. Il regarda d'un geste vif les alentours. Pas de petite tête blonde. Un étau invisible se resserrait sur sa gorge. Une envie pressante de le retrouver. Il n'était pas rassuré. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il aurait voulu le trouver d'un regard, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Le vent sec semblait lui piquer le visage ramenant vers lui toute la pollution des véhicules. Il toussa plusieurs fois et se tourna dos au vent. En face de lui, bien trop près de la rembarre, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il se sentit rassuré. Il reprit son expression blasée habituelle, avançant vers le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas le voir car il était dans son dos. Sasuke réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour attirer l'attention du blond. Il vit quelque chose à ses pieds. Il se baissa et le ramassa. Il examina l'objet septique. On aurait dit une laisse. Mais elle lui semblait particulière. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'avait rassuré étant enfant…

Il écarquilla les yeux.

La laisse tomba au sol.

-La laisse de Kyûbi…

Il releva les yeux. Le blond soulevait ses épaules à un rythme régulier, il pleurait ? Il essaya de s'approcher. Il entendit le blond respirer profondément. Il ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il accéléra le pas. Tout sembla ralentir autour de lui. Pourtant, ça ne dura que quelques secondes.

Naruto s'appuya sur la rembarre.

Sasuke courut vers lui.

Le blond se laissa aller en avant.

Le brun tendit sa main pour attraper le blond.

Le corps du blond bascula tombant dans le vide, la tête en première.

Le brun ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir.

Il s'élança à son tour.

Empoignant le corps du blond pour le protéger.

Il entend le vrombissement des moteurs.

Il voit les voitures continuant à avancer les phares allumés.

Soudain un cri brisant le silence.

Et le noir…

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke tourna la page de son bouquin. Dans l'autre lit, le blond dormait encore. Sa respiration calme semblait une musique apaisante. Le brun passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Il avait fini par se réveiller dans son lit par il ne sait quel miracle. Enfin, il se doutait bien que le miracle devait être une infirmière. Il regarda son voisin de chambre. Celui-ci, la bouche à demi ouverte, dormait paisiblement. Une sorte de sérénité envahit Sasuke. Naruto était nettement plus supportable quand il dormait. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le silence. Il les rouvrit doucement et posa un regard empli de tristesse sur le blond. Il soupira et doucement reprit sa lecture.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Un Iruka légèrement gêné entra. Il eut un timide sourire à l'adresse de Sasuke. Celui ci lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête. Il s'assit sur la chaise libre aux côtés du blond. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de l'endormi. Ce dernier l'attrapa et la serra comme une peluche. Doucement dans son sommeil il murmura :

- Non, c'est pour moi les Chocapics, Kakashi !

Un sourire doux illumina le visage d'Iruka. Attendri, il observa Naruto. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue.

Pourtant aujourd'hui c'était une larme de joie…

Le blond cligna des yeux. Il regarda l'homme aux yeux noisette. Ce dernier détourna le regard légèrement gêné. Il eut un mouvement de flottement pendant lequel Iruka regarda avec intérêt le mur blanc en face de lui. Naruto lâcha doucement la main d'Iruka. Il s'exclama joyeusement :

- Bonjour Iruka !

Iruka eut l'air surpris, puis son regard se radoucit. Il lui adressa un sourire à son tour et répondit :

- Bonjour Naruto…

Les babillages du blond résonna dans la pièce. Et chacun de ces mots réchauffèrent le cœur d'Iruka pourtant noyé dans l'incertitude. Sasuke lisait toujours son livre.

Pourtant sur ses lèvres, un faible sourire.

Il suffisait de si peu…

Pour briser un cœur.

Mais il faut aussi bien peu…

Pour animer cette douce flamme…

Celle qui brûle dans notre cœur…

Et qui nous rend heureux.

Tout simplement.

-----------------------------

Iruka attendait depuis quelques vingtaines de minutes devant l'immeuble. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait vraiment. Il savait qui il attendait, encore heureux, mais il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Si Iruka avait été un peu moins naïf, il ne serait pas là. Mais malheur pour lui, il était un naïf de la première trempe. Il observa la porte s'ouvrir. Il regarda l'arrivant.

Un garçon de son âge passa devant lui. Il lui lança un regard qu'il aurait pu qualifier de curieux. Iruka détourna le regard gêné. Il devait avoir l'air louche, ainsi appuyé sur le mur de l'entrée. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Kakashi était toujours en retard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qui venait de se refermer. Iruka soupira, il attendrait encore cinq minutes puis il irait parler à l'interphone. Qu'est –ce qu'il risquait au fond ? Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le mur. Seulement cinq minutes…

Dix minutes plus tard, Iruka levait son index vers le bouton de l'interphone, il hésita puis le baissa. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Mais en même temps… Puis ça se trouve Kakashi était parti faire les courses ! C'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas encore sorti. Ou peut-être qu'il faisait la sieste ? Ou ça se trouve, il ne sortirait pas aujourd'hui !

Bien sûr, Iruka savait très bien que Kakashi haïssait par dessus tout faire les courses. Il les faisait en cas d'urgence. Et il emmenait toujours Iruka avec lui pour l'aider. Si le jeune brun ne fut pas là pendant un de ces achats, Kakashi ne faisait pas les courses tout simplement. Car voyez-vous, Kakashi n'aimait pas faire la queue tout seul. Il trouvait ça horriblement déprimant. Alors, il emmenait Iruka pour lui tenir compagnie.

Iruka omettait mentalement le fait que Kakashi ne faisait jamais de sieste. Il pouvait même passer trois jours sans dormir sans que ça le dérange. Il avait une résistance hors du commun au sommeil. Ce n'était pas le genre à faire des siestes l'après-midi.

Et bien sûr, si Kakashi détestait plus que faire les courses, c'était bien de rester seul chez lui.

Il savait bien intimement que toutes ces excuses étaient bidons.

Et il savait aussi qu'il avait vraiment la trouille. Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Parce que son petit monde bien rangé changerait. Mais ça faisait bien longtemps que son monde était dans un foutoir complet, mais ça aussi il voulait l'oublier.

Puis qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire à Kakashi ? Il ne savait même pas ça…

Bonjour serait déjà pas mal…

Il appuya sur l'interphone dans un sursaut de courage. Qu'il regretta l'instant même. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique du bouton qu'on enclenche pour parler. Une voix murmura, au-dessus du grésillement :

- Oui ?

- Heu… prononça bêtement Iruka qui voulait s'enfuir en courant.

A sa grande surprise, un déclic se fit entendre et la voix de son… de Kakashi lui ordonna tout simplement :

- Entre.

Iruka montait les escaliers ralentissant le plus possible. Une petite vieille son lourd sac de course en main le dépassa, témoignant de sa lenteur délibérée. Il arriva finalement à l'étage où vivait l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il se demanda s'il devait être rassuré du fait, qu'il n'aurait pas à sonner car la porte était entrouverte. Il la poussa anxieux. C'était tout de même la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans l'appartement de son ami. Il en oubliait même la raison de sa venue, s'il en eut une, piqué par la curiosité.

Il entra dans le couloir, il était assez austère. Les murs vides et gris. Il avança évitant de se prendre les pieds dans une paire de chaussure qui traînait. Il regarda autour de lui puis décida de pousser la porte se trouvant à sa droite.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant. Il alluma la lumière. Iruka se figea. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il retint un cri.

Il regard autour de lui.

Mais c'était quoi ce bordel !

Iruka regarda la pièce au sol couvert de vêtements, magasines et quelques CDs part-ci par-là. Des meubles dispersés dans la pièce sans aucune recherche d'esthétisme, cela va s'en dire. Il comprenait pourquoi son ami ne lui avait pas fait visiter avant. C'était un bordel monstre. Comment Kakashi arrivait à se retrouver dans… cette chose ?

Bon, il exagérait, on voyait encore la couleur de la moquette, un vert sombre. Puis les meubles ne semblaient pas poussiéreux, donc Kakashi était capable de ranger cette pièce… Sauf qu'il avait encore eut la flemme… Et là Iruka pensa : « Mais quel flemmard ! »

Iruka entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna avec le regard d'une proie traquée. Le chasseur, un homme de son âge, aux cheveux argentés et qui pour une fois ne portait pas son masque, lui tendit un verre. Iruka regarda à l'intérieur, ça semblait être du chocolat chaud. Une fumée douce se propageait devant ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux savourant la chaleur de la vapeur.

Il reposa le verre sur une table basse à ses côtés. Kakashi lui semblait passionné par la pochette de CD des rois d'Ôto à ses pieds. Single qui était à Iruka en passant. Il lui avait prêté…

Il y a deux ans...

Iruka le prendrait mal s'il lui rendait maintenant ?

- Tu me dis pas bonjour ? interrogea l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

- Euh… fut la réponse très intelligente de Kakashi.

Il releva la tête, perdu, croisant deux yeux noisette interrogatifs. Il murmura :

- Bonjour…

Iruka leva un sourcil septique. Il était un brin vexé et le fit savoir :

- C'est comme ça que tu accueille la personne que tu as embrassé ?

Bien sûr, il accentua le tu, pourquoi s'en priver ? Kakashi baissa les yeux, piteux, il avait même pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool ! Mais il l'avait fait ! Comme quoi, il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit aussi bourré… Il interrogea sombrement le jeune homme :

- Et toi tu l'aurais dis comment ?

Honnêtement, Kakashi ne s'attendait à aucune réponse. Pourtant Iruka lui en donna une.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse orale…

Il l'avait juste embrassé…

Tout simplement.

- Bonjour Kakashi…

A suivre… 

L'auteur (pleurnichant) :

- Mais c'est quoi ce chapitre ! Le début est lent, le milieu est déprimant et la fin est guimauve ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Kakashi (cash) :

- Du yaoi…

Iruka (même si là se serait plutôt crash) :

- Pourquoi je finis avec cet imbécile ! Veux pas ! J'appelle mon avocat !

L'auteur (sortant un portable) :

- Avec quel téléphone ?

Iruka (effrayé) :

- Mais c'est mon portable !

Kakashi (regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'auteur) :

- Hé mais ! Y a mon numéro dans le répertoire !

Iruka (hurlant en reprenant son portable) :

- C'est une machination ! C'est faux !

Kakashi (tournoyant en chantonnant) :

- Je suis dans son répertoire ! Je suis dans son répertoire !

L'auteur (tournoyant avec Kakashi) :

- Il est dans son répertoire ! Il est dans son répertoire !

Iruka (part en hurlant) :

- Si c'est comme ça je vais m'en acheter un autre !

Kakashi (suivant Iruka) :

- Quoi ? Mais non ! 'Ruka tu peux pas faire ça !

L'auteur (regardant anxieux Naruto avancer furibond) :

- Euh… Naruto ! Quel bon vent t'amène !

Naruto (agitant la fic devant l'auteur) :

- Je suis bien le personnage central de cette histoire ?

L'auteur (hochant vigoureusement la tête) :

- Oui ! C'est toi ! Puis Sasuke aussi !

Naruto (hurlant) :

- Alors pourquoi je prononce à peu près trois phrases dans ce chapitre !

L'auteur (déglutissant) :

- Ben… parce qu'il fallait bien que je finisse le IrukaxKakashi avant de m'attaquer à toi !

Naruto (devenant tout joyeux) :

- C'est vrai ? Mais je serai avec qui ?

L'auteur (s'éloignant à une distance raisonnable) :

- Sasuke…

Naruto (repartant tranquillement) :

- Ah okay !

L'auteur ( se frottant les yeux) :

- Il a rien dit ?

Naruto (revenant tranquillement) :

- Tu as bien dis Sasuke ?

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Oui…

Naruto (hurlant) :

-QUOI !

L'auteur (sortant une écuelle) :

- Un petit peu de reviews pour un auteur, qui va bientôt se faire bouffer par un renard ?


	12. Pour son bien

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais malgré ça, je les adore

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note :** J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Oui, il reste à peu près quatre chapitres ! Hip, hip, hip hourra !

Mais je ne pense pas les finir bientôt… Mais bon je voulais juste m'exclamer joyeusement : C'est bientôt fini ! Je sens que cette fic aurait du s'appeler Les malheurs de Na-chan ! (Comment ça pas crédible !)

Bonne lecture !

Sasuke évitait soigneusement le regard de Naruto. Son livre semblait le passionner, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le lire. Naruto de son côté, allongé, fixait le plafond. Après le départ d'Iruka, aucun mot ne s'était échangé. Le silence était lourd, semblant exercer une tension palpable entre les deux garçons. Naruto regarda vers la porte entrouverte. Des bribes de conversation leur parvenaient. Mais elles n'adoucissaient pas l'atmosphère. Naruto remonta sa couette sur lui. Sasuke le regarda. Il aurait aimé parler au garçon, mais il ne savait quoi dire. Il avait peur de le blesser… Car s'il se comportait comme d'habitude, il le blesserait trop. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il s'éloigne du garçon. Il n'arriverait qu'à le détruire, comme son frère avait fait avec lui…

Naruto resserra sa prise sur le drap. Il enfouit sa tête en dessous. Sa respiration était faible. Il n'aimait pas le silence de Sasuke. C'est comme s'il l'ignorait. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme si hier était un rêve. Pourtant, il aurait voulu le contraire, il aurait voulu que Sasuke lui parle. Même pour dire une insulte. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. Il ferma les yeux. Ça ne servait à rien d'espérer ; ce n'était que du vent… Ce qu'il avait dit hier n'était que du vent…

Et il commençait à l'ignorer, comme les autres…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait mal…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait les larmes aux yeux…

Mais il savait que ça le rendait horriblement triste…

Sasuke regarda Naruto, du moins la petite tignasse ressortant des couvertures. Il hésita, puis prit le coquelicot qui se trouvait dans le vase à ses côtés. Il le sentit doucement. Cette odeur, elle ne l'attirait pas. Mais, ça venait de Naruto. Il regarda tristement la fleur. Il l'avait acceptée, mais ce n'était qu'une mauvaise idée. Il n'aurait pas du. Il aurait du la renvoyer immédiatement. Mais quelque part, il aurait aimé… Il aurait aimé être cette personne qui l'aidera. Cette personne qui l'aimera. Cette personne qui le consolera. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'était pas la bonne personne. Il fallait tout briser. Pour moins le faire souffrir, tout briser…

Il lâcha le coquelicot.

_- J'aurai beau recevoir mille cadeaux, ça ne vaudra jamais le cadeau de quelqu'un qui m'est cher…_

Il la laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il fallait que ça cesse avant qu'il ne le détruise. Il vit les deux orbes bleus observer les pétales de coquelicot se déposer plus lentement sur le sol. Il détourna les yeux.

Naruto les ferma, deux larmes silencieuses tracèrent un chemin le long de ses joues. Il savait maintenant. Depuis le début ce n'était que du vent. Depuis le début, Sasuke n'avait pas voulu l'aider. Pourquoi ça l'étonnait ? C'est vrai, Sasuke n'avait jamais été son ami avant. Ça ne sert à rien. Il avait rêvé cette soi disant amitié. Pourtant, il aimerait tant que ce soit vrai. Il avait tant espéré. Mais l'autre venait de prouver que ce n'était que du vent. Le coquelicot s'était fané…

_- En espérant que je te sois cher…_

Ils souffraient tous les deux, mais ce n'était pas important…

L'autre était sûrement heureux…

---------------------------------

Iruka, armé d'un balai et d'un tablier, avouons-le, affreux, se préparait à essayer de rendre l'appartement de Kakashi habitable. Mais malheureusement, ce dernier semblait préférer éviter à Iruka une tâche qui l'achèverait. Iruka était désespéré par l'attitude récidiviste de son ami… non, plutôt compagnon. Il avait beau se débattre comme il pouvait, Kakashi l'avait fait prisonnier par la taille et installé tranquillement sur son fauteuil, essayait de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne servait à rien de nettoyer son appartement.

- A peine tu seras parti que se sera encore le bordel, argumenta le jeune étudiant.

- Mais tu as vu cette porcherie ! C'est pas possible de vivre là dedans ! s'exclama le plus jeune.

- Mais si, je le fais tous les jours ! répliqua l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Avouons sans mauvais foie que la conversation tournait en rond.

Nous pouvons l'approuver maintenant : Ils étaient en couple.

-------------------------------------------

Quand on frappa à la porte de leur chambre, Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il observait la pluie tomber. Les gouttes glissaient sur la vitre. Il les entendait tomber lourdes et bruyantes. Et il ne les aimait pas. Peut-être que ça lui rappelait les larmes de Naruto…

Kabuto bailla doucement, il s'approcha de Naruto. Il lui parla. Le garçon ne se débattit pas, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il l'écouta simplement. Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait plus la force de protester ? Peut-être que la seule personne qui arriverait vraiment de l'aider était cette personne. Mais il avait besoin d'aide ?

Il se leva doucement, Kabuto le soutint l'air de rien. Le blond passa devant lui, il enfila des chaussons. Il avança lentement vers la sortie essayant de garder son équilibre déjà précaire. Kabuto n'adressa aucun signe à Sasuke. Il lui avait suffit de voir la fleur à terre pour comprendre…

Les pas s'éloignèrent doucement.

Sasuke regarda la fleur à terre. Les pétales se dispersaient sur le sol trop clair. Elles semblaient des tâches de sang sur une peau pâle. Il regrettait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'en persuadait. Il n'aurait pas pu y arriver. Il n'était pas assez bon. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Son cœur était rempli de haine. Naruto n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait besoin d'amour et d'espoir, pas de rancœur et de haine. Il ne l'aurait enfoncé qu'encore plus. Il aurait atteint le fond par sa faute. A lui et à lui seul. Naruto pouvait encore remonter, Sasuke lui, était trop embourbé dans ses sentiments malsains. Quand on se noie autant se noyer seul que d'emporter des innocents avec nous. Mais Sasuke avait peur comme tout le monde.

Il avait peur de la solitude.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto regarda septique les avions en papier déposés sur le bureau. Il ne fit aucune remarque. Sa gorge était trop sèche et il avait l'impression que s'il prononçait un mot, il éclaterait en sanglot. L'homme lui indiqua une chaise en face du bureau. Il s'y assit. Il la trouva inconfortable. Kabuto s'assit en face de lui. Naruto détourna délibérément son regard sur un des avions en papier sur la table. Il observa les plis fait avec soin. Il aurait voulu tendre la main pour le caresser, mais sa main valide se serrait convulsivement sur les accoudoirs. Il avait peur. Il était fatigué. Il était triste. Et se retrouver en face de cet homme n'était pas une si bonne idée.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, tout simplement.

L'homme prit un des avions en silence, il lissa les ailes et le lança doucement. Il plana quelques instant sous le regard du blond. Puis alla s'écraser dans la poubelle. L'homme était quelque peu détendu. Il était avachi sur sa table et sa tête était soutenue par ses poings fermés. Il chantonnait doucement. Naruto aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il chantait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir les paroles. Elles s'envolaient dans les airs, mais il n'arrivait pas à les saisir. De toutes façons, il n'arrivait à rien.

La main se resserre sur l'accoudoir…

L'homme se redresse doucement, il se laissa aller en arrière. Les paroles sortent incessantes de sa bouche. Faibles et pourtant fortes… La mélancolie s'en dégage. C'est doux et mélancolique. Mais Naruto ne les ressent plus comme ça. Pour lui, elles sont trop fortes, elles font bourdonner sa tête. Mais il n'arrive pas à saisir les paroles. Mais peut-être que l'autre ne les connais pas non plus. La litanie ne se tait pas. Il n'entend pas les gouttes s'écraser à l'extérieur. Les souvenirs affluent dans sa tête. Ils lui font mal. Tout ce qu'il a cherché à oublier revient doucement…

Et il sent jute des larmes s'écraser sur le dos de sa main.

_Maman chantonnait toujours. Aujourd'hui, elle a fait mon lit encore une fois. Elle m'a levé tôt comme tout le temps. Et elle chantonne encore. C'est bizarre, elle ne chante pas très bien mais c'est doux, très doux. Mais je ne comprends pas. Je demanderai à Maman ce que ça veut dire les mots qu'elle dit. Je crois que ça parle d'amour. Maman elle aime bien les choses d'amour. Papa, il en rit souvent, mais il le fait gentiment. Puis après il embrasse toujours Maman… Ensuite il me met sur ses genoux et il me dit une histoire. Hier, il m'a raconté l'histoire d'un petit garçon. Il voulait devenir fort. Et que comme il avait peur de mourir et ben, il voulait devenir quelqu'un qui mourrait jamais. Alors, j'ai dit à papa que c'était bien de vouloir devenir fort. Il a rit puis il a dit qu'il fallait se coucher. Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu ce petit garçon. J'espère qu'il est devenu fort. J'aimerai devenir comme le petit garçon, il avait l'air courageux._

Un sanglot le secoue. Ses larmes coulent. Ses souvenirs, pourquoi remontent-ils. Et il l'entend chantonner encore. Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il allait mal ? Peut-être le faisait-il exprès ? Et elle continuait cette litanie incessante. Elle lui faisait peur. Tant de souvenirs qui remonte. Ses sens sont voilés, ses yeux fermés. Il a l'impression de tomber. Toujours, encore…

Et le froid de la solitude.

Morsure incessante…

_La maison est silencieuse. Je me lève doucement. Personne n'est venu me réveiller. Personne ne fait plus mon lit. Je le laisse pas fait. Papa ne viendra pas pour me gronder pour ça… Je descends les marches de l'escalier. Il faut pas que je tombe. Sinon, Papa va encore crier. Il y a des bouteilles vides sur la table de la cuisine. J'aime pas ça. Quand il y a des bouteilles vides, Papa est toujours endormi sur la table. J'aimerai bien que celui qui dépose les bouteilles ne vienne pas. Comme ça quand Papa se réveillera il sera pas triste. Mais il y a toujours des bouteilles puis il y en encore plus demain. Puis quand il y en a trop. Papa les prend et les emmène quelque part. Puis j'entends toujours les bruits comme les verres qu'on casse. J'aime pas ce bruit. Après Papa revient sans me regarder. Puis il monte dans sa chambre et s'enferme à clé. Puis après, je reste tout seul dans la cuisine. J'aimerai bien qu'on s'occupe un peu de moi._

_Mais Maman est morte…_

Il essaie de revenir à la réalité. Il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. L'homme a arrêté de chantonner. Il sent son regard sur lui. Il n'y peut rien. Mais il tombe en avant. Il a l'impression de tomber longtemps. Et le cri qu'il entend encore…

Il imagine sûrement…

---------------------------------------------------------

Le plafond est blanc.

Toujours.

Il sent le regard du brun sur lui. Il se tourne doucement vers le côté inverse. Il regard le mur. Les coquelicots sont encore dans le vase. Ils sont rouges… comme le sang.

Il se replie doucement sur lui-même.

Il a mal à la tête.

Un peu au cœur aussi.

Il pleut toujours…

Et ses pleurs se mélangent au bruit de la pluie.

Il entend des pas légers et hésitants. Le matelas s'affaisse doucement. Il sent une chaleur douce et reposante à ses côtés. Il se tend. Il ne bouge plus. Un bras l'enlace à la taille et le rapproche. Il se laisse faire sans rien dire. Le drap les recouvre. Au milieu de ses sanglots, le blond arrive à demander :

- Pourquoi ?

Il entend le brun soupirer.

Il n'a aucune réponse. Il resserre sa prise sur le blond et murmure :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à te voir pleurer…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (mort de froid) :

- On y arrive doucement mais sûrement. Je me suis fixé le but de terminer cette fic avant Noël reste à savoir si j'y arriverai…

Naruto (levant le poing souriant vers le ciel) :

- Enfin ! Je suis revenu le centre d'attention ! Oui ! Je suis le meilleur ! Le plus beau ! Le plus intelligent !

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- Le voilà qui s'emporte…

Sasuke (chargeant son arme) :

- Moi, je connais un truc qui va t'emporter… Tu sais, c'est un truc trop cool, ça s'appelle la mort...

L'auteur (essayant de se servir de Naruto comme bouclier) :

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Naruto (continuant à s'envoyer des fleurs) :

- Le plus cool, le plus drôle ! Le plus… Hé ! Te sert pas de moi pour te protéger !

Sasuke (pointant l'auteur et Naruto avec son arme) :

- Je vais encore passer pour une ordure. Je coupe les ponts avec l'autre abruti !

Naruto (hurlant) :

- C'est qui l'abruti ? Monsieur je gâche des fleurs pour rien !

L'auteur (secouant les feuilles de la fic derrière Naruto) :

- Mais à la fin tu vas dans son lit pour le consoler ! Tu te rends compte ! Tu le consoles !

Sasuke (visant bien l'auteur) :

- Je balance des fleurs si je veux… Puis pourquoi tu commence par un début comme ça ! T'aurai pas pu nous faire directement s'embrasser ! Non ! L'auteur veut se compliquer la vie !

L'auteur (levant les mains en l'air) :

- Je te promets que dans le prochain chapitre, tu auras le droit à un baiser alors me tue pas !

Sasuke (levant un sourcil septique) :

- Ouais c'est ça, Avec toi ça sera soit sur la joue… Soit avec quelqu'un d'autre qui a rien à voir ! Je refuse ! Conteste !

Naruto (hurlant) :

- Moi aussi je conteste !

L'auteur (étonné) :

- Hein ? Mais tu conteste quoi ?

Naruto (désignant Sasuke) :

- Je refuse d'embrasser cet individu !

L'auteur (secouant Naruto effrayé) :

- Comment ça tu refuse ! Mais je vais faire comment pour mon NarutoxSasuke ! Hein ? Déjà que j'ai décidé de pas faire de lemon ! Tu veux en plus que je supprime le baiser ! Mais je vais me faire tuer !

Sasuke (commençant à taper sur l'ordi) :

- Trop la flemme d'attendre un chapitre…

**Sasuke empoigna fermement le col de Naruto. Il se pencha vers lui et tirant brusquement vers l'avant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Naruto essaya de protester, mais Sasuke en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son ami. Le blond d'abord réticent se laissa bientôt faire. Il empoigna les cheveux bruns et tira pour l'éloigner. Il continua pourtant de caresser l'autre langue. Ils tombèrent en arrière sur le matelas qui émit un geignement plaintif. Leurs bouches se séparent. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Sasuke au-dessus de Naruto. Il reprirent leur baiser enflammé. La main de Sasuke se glissa…**

L'auteur (reprenant son clavier) :

- Tutut ! La main de Sasuke ne fit absolument rien ! Pas de lemon j'ai dis !

Sasuke (continuant à taper dans le vide) :

- Argh tu m'as brisé dans mon envolé lyrique.

L'auteur (relisant l'écrit du brun) :

- Très belle envolé, c'est dommage pour le lemon…

Naruto (hurlant) :

- Sasuke espèce de vicieux ! Efface tout de suite ce que tu as écrit !

L'auteur (gardant la feuille) :

- Ah non ! ça je le garde pour ma collecte perso !

Sasuke (se levant est s'inclinant) :

- Ayant accompli le devoir d'auteur de fanfiction, je vous demanderai de m'accorder des reviews !

L'auteur (s'inclinant aussi) :

-Oui ! des reviews !


	13. Passé sanglant

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais malgré ça, je les adore

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note :** Plus que trois chapitres ! On va y arriver ! La fin est proche ! J'espère que l'inspiration ne va pas me quitter… (se met à genoux et prie : Oh inspiration reste à mes côtés !) J'y arriverai ! J'en suis sûr ! Aussi sûr que 2+2 5 (comment ça c'est pas ça ?) Donc un chapitre du passé pour tout expliquer. Du moins les parts d'ombres restants encore. Et je sens que vous allez être surpris si j'ai bien lu vos reviews…

Tiens en passant, devinez quoi? J'ai mis une heure pour répondre à toutes vos reviews (je sais je galère) Mais j'adore en avoir alors n'hésitez pas. Ah oui : grand merci aux anonymes qui me laissent des reviews!

Bonne lecture !

Naruto mit sa main sur son cœur. Il était jeune mais il comprenait. Il prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et murmura :

- Maman reviens…

Il sentait ses yeux le piquer horriblement…

- Je ferai attention juré…

Il resserra sa main, plus fort.

- Je ne jouerai plus avec le couteau….

Il dégagea les mèches du visage de sa mère.

- Maman s'il te plaît reviens…

Le petit garçon se laissa tomber sur le corps de sa mère. Le sang macula son visage, mais il s'en fichait. Il serrait toujours sa main. Elle était froide maintenant.

Son père recula doucement, il se laissa doucement glisser contre le mur de sa maison.

Cette maison, elle abritait plus de huit ans de mariage.

Cette maison, ils l'avaient construit tous deux.

Cette maison, c'était leur maison.

C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé.

Un endroit où vivre en paix...

Mais, Shina Uzumaki venait de mourir.

Transpercée par un couteau…

Naruto n'avait que six ans.

Et c'était lui qui avait tenu le couteau…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senri Uzumaki avait tout d'un homme respectable. Il était assez riche et jeune. Il aurait pu se remarier en claquant des doigts. Mais il y avait trop de souvenirs, trop d'odeur, trop de mort. Alors, il s'était laissé tombé dans l'alcool sans que personne ne le voie. Mais peut-être que tout le monde le savait mais que personne n'avait voulu l'aider. Il ne savait pas.

Mais ces préoccupations étaient bien loin de lui. Il avala un énième verre d'un trait. Il plongeait toujours plus…

Naruto déposait des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère. La pierre était légèrement humide. Et si Naruto avait su ce qu'était cette odeur dans l'air, il aurait comprit ce que faisait son père quand il sortait avec les bouteilles. Il ferma les yeux doucement. Ça faisait trois mois…

La maison était sale, combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'on avait passé un coup de balai ?

Qu'on avait changé les draps ?

Arrosé les plantes ?

Depuis trois mois sûrement.

Naruto était triste, mais il avait peur aussi…

Peur de ce père qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus reconnaître.

Dans ces sourires qu'il ne faisait plus…

Dans ces blagues qu'il ne disait plus.

Dans ces cris qu'il poussait.

Dans ces larmes qu'il pleurait.

Dans ces coups qu'il lui donnait.

Est-ce que c'était le même homme qui l'avait élevé pendant tant d'années ?

Comment avait-il pu changer aussi radicalement ?

La tristesse peut-être…

L'alcool, sûrement.

----------------------------

Il n'aurait pas du entrer dans la chambre de Papa. Papa lui avait dit de ne pas y entrer…

Mais il avait faim. Alors il était allé toquer à sa porte.

Personne n'avait répondu.

Il avait ouvert, il n'aurait pas du…

Papa l'avait giflé avant de refermer la porte.

Mais il avait bien vu une autre femme dans le lit de Maman…

Peut-être que finalement, Papa n'aimait plus Maman…

Maman était morte depuis quatre mois…

-------------------------

- Je te présente Anne.

L'enfant regarda la femme rousse lui sourire. Il la connaissait. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois dans la maison. Elle ne lui avait jamais sourit, elle s'était contentée de passer près de lui sans le regarder. Il n'avait rien demandé. Papa lui annonçait que c'était sa nouvelle mère. L'enfant n'avait pas bien compris. Il avait déjà une Maman. Elle était dans le ciel et veillait sur elle, c'était Papa qui lui avait dit. Mais Naruto garda le silence. Papa lui avait tourné le dos et était retourné dans la cuisine. La nouvelle maman le suivit sans même un regard pour le petit blond. Mais ce dernier s'en fichait. Il savait ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils allaient ouvrir ce placard avec des tonnes de bouteilles. Et ils allaient boire, boire, boire et encore boire…

Leurs rires éméchés animeraient la maisonnée.

Fort et gras, rien de léger.

Pas comme Maman.

Et peut-être qu'ils finiraient sur la table, leurs ronflements sonores et presque joyeux résonnant dans les petits murs de la cuisine. Et demain quand ils se lèveraient tous deux, ils ne s'occuperont pas plus du petit garçon aux cheveux blés.

Ni de la tombe dans le jardin…

Maman était morte depuis neuf mois…

-------------------------

Naruto posa les coquelicots sur la tombe.

Les pétales étaient rouges… si rouges…

Un souffle d'air les fit s'envoler au loin.

Les pétales voltèrent un moment tournoyant dans le vent léger.

Comme si rien ne pouvaient les arrêter.

Puis elles s'écrasèrent ternes et sèches…

Le petit garçon se tourna vers la maison.

Elle n'avait pas changé…

Il se dirigea lentement vers cette maison qu'il avait tant aimée à une époque…

La porte grinça doucement à son ouverture. Le hall sale se profila devant lui. Il regarda sans les voir, les escaliers menant à l'étage là où se situait sa chambre. Des bruits étouffés lui parvenaient. Il hésita quelques temps et doucement tel un automate, il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Celui menant à la cave.

Et les sons s'amplifièrent pendant sa descente. Il ne comprenait pas trop les paroles dites, mais elles lui faisaient mal aux oreilles. Et cette personne qui les disait, elle devait avoir mal au cœur…

- Tu ne m'épouseras jamais ! Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi ! Allez dis-le ! hurla une voix féminine.

C'était sa nouvelle maman. Du moins il le pensait, car Papa avait toujours eu cette voix grave comme celle qui entendait :

- Je ne t'épouserai jamais. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. C'est bon je l'ai dis, t'es calmé ?

Sa voix était imbibée d'alcool. Mais, ses mots étaient crus et un peu vrai. Naruto avait toujours su reconnaître quand son père lui mentait, quand son père mentait. Et là, même si les paroles semblaient dures, elles étaient vraies… Du moins la première partie, dans la deuxième, il sentait de l'hésitation.

- Tu… tu n'es qu'une enflure, murmura-t-elle. Je croyais que tu m'aimais !

Naruto était arrivé en bas de l'escalier. De là où il était, il pouvait voir toute la scène. Son père était assis à une table et comme il s'en doutait, une bouteille était posée sur la table. Anne était debout. Elle semblait furieuse. Pas peinée, non furieuse.

- Ne joue pas à ça, siffla l'homme menaçant, toi, tu aimes mon compte en banque…

Anne parut offusquée. Elle se pencha sur la table et lâcha la fureur déformant ses traits :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je prends la peine de tenir une discussion avec un alcoolique comme toi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es aussi alcoolique que moi… répliqua le dit alcoolique.

La femme le gifla. L'homme commença à rire se moquant ouvertement d'Anne.

Naruto observa son père.

Et là, il avait compris que ce n'était plus son père.

Ça faisait longtemps que l'homme qu'il appréciait avait disparu…

Et il eut envie de pleurer…

La femme lui tourna le dos et semblait vouloir se diriger vers la porte, mais elle se retourna cependant pour lancer avec mépris :

- De toutes façons, ça n'aurait jamais marché, elle te hante, tu l'aime toujours autant. Cette Shina…

L'homme cessa de rire, il lança un regard froid à la femme et d'une voix profonde l'avertit :

- Si jamais tu oses encore prononcer son nom, tu le regretteras…

La femme se tourna droite et fière, elle ignora Naruto qui figé fixait son père. Cependant, elle prononça, sa voix résonnant dans le sous-sol :

- T'es pitoyable de prendre cet air alors que t'es même pas capable d'élever ton gosse.

Une bouteille s'écrasa sur le mur près de là où se trouvait Anne quelques minutes auparavant. Le liquide odorant de répandit dans l'air. Naruto reconnaissait l'odeur…

Comme sur la tombe de Maman…

Anne était partie. Il entendit au loin une voiture démarrer. Elle partait pour de bon…

Et Naruto eut un faible sourire…

Peut-être que Papa s'occuperait un peu plus de lui…

Peut-être qu'il arrêterait de lui crier dessus ?

Peut-être qu'il ne le battra plus…

Peut-être que…

Un coup de feu retentit dans la cave…

Maman était morte depuis un an.

Et Papa venait de se tirer une balle dans la tête…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto trembla fortement. Le bruit du coup de feu résonnait dans sa tête. Il resserra sa prise sur son oreiller. Il n'avait jamais dit ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'une femme avait vécu avec son père. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait eu une nouvelle maman. Il n'avait jamais raconté les circonstances de sa mort…

Il ne l'avait pas dit non plus…

Que quand son père avait trop bu…

Qu'il se trouvait sur son chemin…

Qu'il le battait.

Fort…

Très fort…

Les marques sur ses bras en témoignaient…

Ce soir là, les policiers l'avaient retrouvé tremblant et pleurant sur le corps de son père. Il ne leur avait pas raconté…

De toutes façons qui l'aurait cru ?

Ce qui lui arrivait était bien normal…

C'était de sa faute si son père était mort.

Il aurait du savoir, le protéger de l'alcool.

Il aurait du lui redonner sa joie de vivre.

Il aurait du…

C'était normal que les gens le détestent, il se détestait lui-même.

C'était un peu Kyûbi….

Oui, c'était de sa faute si ses parents étaient morts…

Mais il n'avait que cinq ans à cette époque…

Juste cinq ans…

- Naruto ?

Le jeune blond sursauta quelque peu. Il se sentait faible, si faible.

La prise autour de sa taille se resserra, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas…

Mais Naruto n'avait pas envie de fuir.

C'était doux et chaleureux cette étreinte.

- Oui ?

Un chuchotement dans la pièce sombre. Le blond sentait la respiration du brun titillant agréablement son cou. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sourit. Mais là ce n'était pas les bonnes circonstances. Il n'avait pas envie de sourire. Il resta figé attendant les paroles du brun qui ne tardèrent pas.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Naruto fixa le mur en face de lui, les murs étaient si blancs, ils avaient si peu d'intérêt… Et peut-être que c'était bien d'être un mur d'hôpital… D'avoir une vie inintéressante…

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

Une voix terne, la joie avait de nouveau disparu. Juste cet immense vide. Sasuke resserra la prise fermement. Ça ressemblait trop à l'autre Naruto. Celui qui trouvait ça rentable de se balancer par les fenêtres et les ponts. Celui qui avait si peu envie de vivre. Celui qui l'avait touché…

Parce qu'il était si malheureux cet ange blond…

- Sasuke tu m'étouffe !

Sasuke relâcha sa prise, gêné. D'ailleurs pourquoi tenait-il Naruto par la taille ? Mais cette question disparut sous le regard bleu qui le fixait maintenant. Suppliant…

- Dis Sasuke…

Le brun hocha la tête prouvant que son attention était concentrée sur le blond. Les deux corps allongés se frôlaient sans se toucher… Pourtant ils étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne le croyaient…

- Tu resteras toujours avec moi ?

Une supplique plus qu'une question. Sasuke détourna les yeux doucement.

- Naruto je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas… commença l'Uchiwa d'une voix terne.

- Mais moi je m'en fiche de tout ça ! hurla le blond dans la pièce silencieuse.

Le brun regarda le blond, il ne savait s'il devait être choqué du fait qu'on l'avait interrompu. C'était un Uchiwa tout de même ! Vous savez ces gens qui étaient si fiers et importants…

- C'est pas une réponse que tu me donne ! continua le blond.

Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il avait si mal. Son cœur se serrait. Il aimerait tant le savoir. Mais il redoutait la réponse. Parce qu'il se sentirait bien plus triste si Sasuke lui répondait par la négative.

- Naruto… essaya de prononcer Sasuke.

Mais ses paroles étaient si faibles face au désespoir du blond. Il était si faible face à ce blond… S'il pouvait juste un peu l'alléger de cette tristesse… Juste un tout petit peu.

- Tout ce que tu fais, c'est te cacher derrière des excuses !

Deux bras qui enlacèrent et qui rapprochèrent.

Deux corps qui se touchèrent.

Et un des deux qui se débat.

Qui ne voulait pas de cette étreinte.

Parce qu'elle lui faisait trop de bien.

Parce qu'elle lui faisait trop de mal…

- Chut Naruto… Chut… Calme-toi… Calme-toi…

Une main dans des cheveux dorés. Elle voulait apaiser. Une voix qui lui suppliait de se calmer. Une voix profonde et un peu brisé. Parce qu'elle avait sûrement mal. Naruto prit conscience de ses larmes. Conscience de ces coups qu'il donnait au brun. Il s'accrocha désespérément à l'habit de ce dernier…

- Réponds Sasuke… S'il te plaît…

- A quoi ça servirait ?

Le blond relève ces yeux océans. Il ne distingue plus très bien le visage de son ami entre ses larmes. Mais il la sentait… cette tristesse qui émanait de lui.

- La réponse ne servira à rien… Quoi que je dise, je partirai à la fin de ce mois. La réponse importe peu.

Sasuke sentit l'autre corps se crisper sous ses paroles. La tête blonde se niche dans son cou. Il sent des larmes glisser le long de son cou. Il caresse doucement les cheveux blonds. Il entend la voix fragile répéter ses paroles.

- Tu partiras à la fin du mois…

L'Uchiwa sent l'Uzumaki le repousser avec force et quitter ses bras. Et il recommence à hurler ses larmes redoublant :

- Comment ça ? Comment ça à la fin du mois ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes !

Sasuke détourna les yeux, il ferma les yeux et raconta doucement. Sa tutrice qui vivait sur le continent était décédée. Ça ne l'attristait guère. Elle n'avait pas hésité à partir de l'île ne voulant l'emmener avec elle, car il était vraiment trop encombrant. Elle s'était contentée de lui trouver un appartement et lui envoyer chaque mois de quoi subsister. Mais il avait juste assez d'argent pour payer le loyer de ce mois-ci. Il devra sûrement quitter l'île pour trouver de nouveaux tuteurs. Et si jamais, il en trouvait sur l'île, il l'empêcherait de voir le blond.

Le blond l'écouta tristement parler. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'Uchiwa parler autant. Mais c'était loin de ses préoccupations du moment. Sasuke allait partir…

Il n'y pouvait rien…

Et peut-être qu'il ne se reverrait jamais…

Plus jamais…

Cette fois c'est Naruto qui se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke. Et c'est lui qui serra ses vêtements contre ses paumes à s'en faire saigner. Mais c'est toujours lui qui pleurait. Et cette fois, il savait un peu pourquoi ça lui faisait mal. Parce que Sasuke avait toujours été important dans sa vie. Parce que c'était Sasuke qui s'était assit à ses côtés. Parce que c'était Sasuke contre qui il s'était battu pour de vrai. Parce que Sasuke n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui par simple plaisir. Parce que Sasuke le battait tout le temps. Parce que Sasuke le considérait comme quelqu'un de normal. Parce que Sasuke l'avait sauvé…

Parce que Sasuke était resté près de lui…

Parce que Sasuke était son ami…

Et que cet ami allait partir…

- Et si Iruka t'adoptait ? Ou Kakashi ? Ou Tsunade ou…

- Naruto, coupa gentiment Sasuke. Personne ne laisserait faire ça, je suis destiné à vivre dans une famille riche par mon nom…

- Mais… essaya de protester Naruto.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le brun, mais tu vois, même si je voulais, je ne pourrai pas rester auprès de toi…

Naruto sentait dans la voix comme de la mélancolie. Il demanda alors :

- Mais toi, tu voudrais rester avec moi ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il resserra la prise sur la petite chose si fragile dans ses bras. Cette petite chose qui sanglotait… Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du répondre ou mentir. Parce que ça deviendrait douloureux… Aussi douloureux pour l'un que l'autre.

- Oui…

- Tu as dis que tu n'arrivais pas à t'habituer de me voir pleurer, non ? interrogea le blond essayant de calmer ses sanglots dans le cou du brun.

- Oui, je l'ai dit, répondis doucement le brun.

- Alors je vais pleurer, pleurer et encore pleurer ! murmura le blond. Comme ça tu resteras avec moi, comme ça tu ne partiras pas…

Sa voix se brisa dans ses derniers mots. Les sanglots reprirent encore plus fort.

Sasuke sourit tristement et relevant la tête de Naruto, il lui assura :

- Tu ne peux pas pleurer toute ta vie. Je ne peux pas rester. Je suis désolé Naruto, mais c'est comme ça… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il embrassa ses joues de chaque coté, là où s'écoulaient les larmes.

- J'aimerai tellement rester avec toi…

Il embrassa ses deux paupières closes avec douceur…

- S'il te plaît arrête de pleurer…

Il embrassa son front légèrement comme dans un souffle.

- Ça me rend triste quand tu pleures…

Il attrapa son visage à deux mains.

- Alors arrête s'il te plaît…

Deux yeux bleus, baignés de larmes, le fixaient. Il essuya du revers du pouce les larmes menaçant encore de couler de ces yeux. Il lâcha enfin le visage et laissa ses mains sur les draps.

Blancs…

Le blond baissa les yeux. Il tritura ses mains doucement. Il était gêné en plus d'être malheureux. Il savait que son attitude était infantile et égoïste. Mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était rester auprès de Sasuke. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait… Oui juste ça…

Mais on le séparerait du brun.

Et lui il se retrouverait seul encore…

Comme si les personnes qu'il aimait été condamnés à partir.

Les unes après les autres…

La vie était injuste.

Mais elle n'était juste avec personne.

Naruto respira profondément et désespérément.

Le goût amer des larmes dans la bouche et dans le cœur.

Il ferma les yeux résignés…

Quand il s'endormira,

Il n'y aura plus ses bras,

Quand il pleurera,

Il n'y aura plus ses mots…

Tout disparaîtra…

Et ils finiront par s'oublier….

Tout simplement.

Comme avec un grand trou dans le cœur.

Un trou noir d'amour.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (sautant partout) :

- Oui ! enfin ! Ce chapitre est terminé ! J'y arrivai vraiment pas ! Ça m'a mis plus de deux semaines pour le finir ! Même plus ! Et le plus bizarre c'est que j'avais le scénario de base en tête et que j'ai fait un virement total sur ce chapitre. L'histoire a pris une autre direction… Mais ça tiendra en deux chapitres ! J'y arriverai !

Naruto (bougonnant) :

- Pfff, C'est vraiment pas marrant… Pourquoi tant de haine !

L'auteur (pose à la coupe au bol !) :

- Oui, mais c'était bien pire à la base ! Bon, en attendant faut que je me fasse pardonner de cette baisse d'inspiration !

Naruto (chuchotant à l'oreille de l'auteur) :

- T'as qu'à écrire les grandes lignes de ce que t'as modifié…

L'auteur (levant la main au ciel) :

- Yeah ! Prêt pour une autre version de ce chapitre ? En passant, c'est ce qui devait se passer avant mon retournement scénaristique !

Déjà le chapitre devait commencer comme ça :

_Les sanglots reprenaient dans la pièce. Et Sasuke n'y pouvait rien. Il chuchota doucement comme une supplique :_

_- Racontes-moi…_

_Le blond soupira profondément, alors les mots sortirent lentement et hésitants…_

_L'histoire de sa vie…_

L'auteur (soupirant):

- Mais avouez que le fait que Naruto raconte son passé aussi triste à Sasuke alors qu'il ne l'a raconté à personne me semblait hors contexte…

Naruto (trépigne) :

- Pourquoi j'ai un passé aussi triste ?

L'auteur (tout sourire) :

- Parce que tu le vaux bien… Bon la suite, c'est la mort du père de Naruto.

_Le fouet tomba encore. Lui lacérant le bras fortement. Il avait si mal. L'odeur de l'alcool l'enveloppait, l'étouffait. Son père avait encore trop bu. Naruto était encore resté trop longtemps sur la tombe de sa mère. Son père lui interdisait de l'approcher. Mais c'était sa mère tout de même._

_Mais c'était avant tout la femme de Senri. _

_Le blond entendit son père l'injurier, le battre. Encore… Toujours…_

_Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent…_

_Les coups s'étaient arrêtés de pleuvoir, mais il sentait encore la présence de son père qui était toujours derrière lui. Il se retourna craintif…_

_Ce qu'il vit fut un canon de pistolet pointé sur lui._

_Puis tout devint noir…_

_Comme un voile immense qui s'abattait sur ses yeux… _

_Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il avait le pistolet à la main, pointé vers le mur._

_Une tâche de sang éclaboussait le mur._

_Un corps sans vie au sol. _

_Et l'odeur du sang encore…_

L'auteur (rampant à terre en pleurant) :

- Je pense que cette version est nulle…. Et ça pour plusieurs raisons… Déjà, ça me faisait bizarre que son père lui plante une balle dans la tête, juste un an plus tard comme ça, parce que ça lui plaît… (peut-être un cadeau d'anniversaire ?). La deuxième raison, c'est que ça fait de Naruto un schizophrène assassin… Puis la mentalité du père change du tout au tout. Ça je peux limite le comprendre, mais je le vois pas sombrer dans la folie (oui j'ai comme même une image assez bonne de Senri). Dans ses conditions, pas la peine de parler d'amour filial. Le petit Naruto n'aimerait pas son père… Et moi, je veux d'un Naruto aimant et pas haïssant… (Le rôle est déjà pris par Sasuke). Je ne voulais pas que vous détestiez Senri, parce qu'au fond je le comprend un peu… Et qu'il me rend triste.

Naruto (yeux pleins de larmes) :

- Je suis un assassin ! C'est pas juste ! Je veux pas ! Je veux ma maman !

L'auteur (montrant du doigt une tombe) :

- C'est par là ! Bon maintenant, le reste est confus, donc je vais faire de courtes séquences pour donner l'essentiel.

_Sasuke serra dans ses bras le blond. Il le sentit trembler. Il ferma les yeux doucement. Il ressentait son désespoir et sa tristesse. Il essaya de le calmer, une main rassurante sur le dos. Toute douce et caressante. Il croisa deux orbes bleus. Si bleus, mais si humides. _

_Il se pencha doucement et embrassa ses larmes. _

_Il sentit Naruto frissonner, mais il continua cependant _

_Le goût salé des larmes contre la peau._

_Si chaude ses joues…_

_Le goût de sa peau._

_Si douce…_

_Le goût de sa bouche…_

_Si bon…_

---------------------

_- Tu pourrais venir chez Kakashi ! Son appartement est grand ! Puis comme ça on se verra tout le temps._

_L'enthousiasme de Naruto était si grand, il ne se sentit pas le courage de refuser. _

_Ce n'était pas si horrible._

_Puis à côté du blond, il lui semblait qu'il était heureux…_

--------------------------------

L'auteur (rougissant) :

- Avouez que c'était trop mielleux ça ! Comment ai-je pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi peu crédible ? C'est trop simple ! Trop facile ! Si vous vouliez savoir es deux autres chapitres contenaient pour le premier : Le déménagement de Sasuke, son arrivé chez Kakashi. Le deuxième était la rentré des classes avec une fin des plus mielleuse…

Naruto (choqué) :

- Moi… Lui ? Embrasser !

Sasuke (pointant son revolver) :

- Ah ! Je suis arrivé à temps ! Alors comme ça pas de baiser dans ce chapitre ? Me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

L'auteur (essayant de paraître calme avec les genoux qui tremblent) :

- Euh… Pardon ?

Sasuke (pressant la détente) :

- C'en est fini de toi…

L'auteur (tombe en hurlant) :

- Ah ! Je meurs !

Naruto (passe avec une affiche) :

- L'auteur ne pouvant le faire pour le moment, je vous demanderai de lui envoyer des reviews.

Sasuke (passe avec une autre affiche) :

- L'auteur n'avait pas qu'à oublier le baiser…

L'auteur (en mode fantôme) :

- D'ailleurs l'auteur s'excuse une nouvelle fois.

Tous (avec la même affiche) :

- Reviews ?


	14. M'oublies pas

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais malgré ça, je les adore

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note :** Allez je vais y arriver, cette fic finira à Noël ! Let's go ! Ce chapitre est fait avec très peu d'idées mais beaucoup d'entrain ! J'espère que ça compensera !

Toute mes excuses sinon, mais c'est k'heure de manger donc j'envoie ce chapitre sans répondre aux reviews!!! sorry!

Bonne lecture !

- Les tests semblent positifs… Oui, je crois que les laisser partir aujourd'hui n'est pas dangereux. Kabuto a donné son accord. Par contre, il faudra que Naruto prenne rendez-vous avec lui… Oui, je sais, c'est assez dur, mais ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Ça finira bien j'en suis sûre. Naruto est un gentil garçon, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui.

Leurs valises étaient faites depuis un petit moment. Sasuke adossé contre le mur bailla lentement. Ses jambes étaient encore fragiles, mais il pouvait marcher. De toute façon, l'idée ne lui serait jamais venue de sortir en fauteuil roulant. Les gens avaient assez pitié de lui comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il s'étira longuement en soupirant. Il jeta un regard aux deux lits faits. Il n'y avait plus ces nombreux cadeaux qu'on lui avait apportés, il avait réussi à les caser dans sa valise. Pas qu'il y tienne particulièrement, mais il pouvait toujours les revendre à un bon prix. Oui, les Uchiwa aimaient faire des affaires. Surtout quand celle ci rapportait.

Naruto assit sur la chaise, qu'occupait habituellement Iruka, regardait avec intérêt les deux adultes discuter. Tsunade semblait quelque peu gêner devant toutes les questions que posaient Iruka. S'il avait bien suivit, il pouvait rentrer, mais cette sortie se déroulait aussi précipitamment car l'hôpital ne possédait pas assez de place pour accueillir les nouveaux patients. Mais, il semblait qu'Iruka s'inquiétait outre mesure pour le blond. Il fallut l'intervention de Kakashi pour qu'il arrête de poser des questions. Effectivement, l'argenté avait attrapé les valises de deux malades et s'excusant auprès de Tsunade poussa son ami, enfin, son petit ami aurait été plus précis, vers la sortie. Les deux garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas sans aucune concertation.

Les couloirs étaient vides, les chambre aussi. Bizarre pour un hôpital rempli…

Sasuke bailla une nouvelle fois. Le peu de temps où il avait pu dormir avait été bien agréable, malheureusement ce laps de temps fut bien court. Il se demandait comment le blond pouvait montrer autant d'énergie. Il courait en riant dans les couloirs, malgré son bras plâtré. Sasuke regretta que ses jambes soient si faibles. Il aurait bien aimé courir au côté du blond. Il se gifla mentalement, Il se voyait très mal en train de courir dans les couloirs comme un gosse avec un sourire de trois mètres de long. Et si ça arrivait, aucun doute que Naruto rendrait l'âme immédiatement. Un sourire amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres.

Kakashi marchant à ses côtés, lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il observa le visage presque paisible de l'Uchiwa. Il s'en étonna. Sasuke se montrait plus renfrogné qu'autre chose d'habitude. Finalement, il semblerait que le séjour ait été positif des deux côtés.

Oui, Sasuke commençait déjà à changer…

Petit à petit…

Naruto se tourna vers eux en riant et leur cria de se dépêcher. Personne n'eut eu le temps de le prévenir, déjà il heurtait un chariot contenant des doses de médicaments. Le chariot cilla quelques peu, mais ne se renversa pas. Naruto tomba en arrière. Sa tête ne heurta cependant pas l'avant du chariot ni le sol. Déjà il se relevait penaud et gêné. Sasuke passa à ses côtés.

- Idiot…

Oui, Sasuke avait changé, mais au fond c'était toujours le même.

- Qui est-ce que tu traite d'idiot !

Et c'était pareil pour Naruto.

Même si Sasuke partirait sans un regard en arrière…

Même si Naruto ne le suivrait pas…

Ils restaient eux même…

Pour ne pas avoir de regrets….

Ils avaient compris l'essentiel.

Il fallait profiter de chaque instant avec les gens qu'on aime.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'hôpital.

Personne ne lança un regard en arrière…

Il y a des choses qu'il faut laisser en arrière…

- On te raccompagne Sasuke ?

C'était un matin d'hiver, il neigeait…

------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke posa les cartons dans sa chambre, bien qu'elle soit petite et exiguë, elle contenait bien des choses. Il était gêné de vivre ici, comme un misérable. Mais il n'avait eut guère le choix. Sa tutrice l'avait installé ici, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. L'appartement était relativement petit et ne contenait que peu d'affaires lui appartenant. Sauf, cette chambre. Peut-être parce que c'était la pièce où il avait passé le plus de temps ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Combien de temps avait-il fixé ce plafond noirâtre ? S'était-il assis sur ses draps râpeux ? Ecorchés les pieds sur les petits copeaux sur le plancher... Saleté de copeaux qui lui avait obligé de s'acheter des pantoufles. Mais là il portait ses baskets. Chose normale, il devrait sortir sous peu, carton sous le bras et le déposer dans le camion l'attendant en bas de l'immeuble. Puis il devrait remonter et remplir un carton. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à qu'il est vidé son appartement. Il partirait ce soir par bateau. Le camion partait avant lui, prenant le ferry.

Lui, il prendrait le bateau de nuit.

Ça lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec Naruto. D'ailleurs de dernier regardait avec intérêt un carton, il le prit avec sa main non plâtré et demanda :

- Sasuke, c'est quoi ce carton ?

Le brun hésita à répondre mais la fortune trancha pour lui. Effectivement, le carton bascula et tomba au sol renversant son contenu sans que Naruto ne puisse l'éviter.

Parmi les divers objets de son enfance, il y avait celui-ci…

Il avait pu prendre ce carton lors de l'incendie de l'orphelinat. Il avait pu le sauver…

Ce passé si horrible.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les deux garçons. Sasuke ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard de Naruto fixa le cadre brisé qui avait glissé à ses pieds.

La photo était jaunie par le temps. Il était là, dans les bras de son frère souriant. Son père et sa mère de chaque côté.

Une famille unie…

Naruto ramassa l'objet causant leur silence. Il regarda un instant la chose légèrement poussiéreuse. Il caressa discrètement la relique du passé de son ami.

Sasuke le regarda, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'angoisse l'étreignait. Naruto interrogea doucement avec un léger sourire :

- Alors, c'est donc toi Kyûbi ?

Le blond serra délicatement la peluche dans ses bras, ignorant la saleté de la peluche.

Sasuke trouva dans ce tableau un étrange paradoxe. Il trouvait ça étrangement apaisant de voir Naruto serrer une peluche dans ses bras, les yeux fermés. Comme un gamin… Mais il trouvait ça aussi effrayant, il avait l'impression que le blond et la peluche ne formait qu'un. Ce tableau représentait quelque peu son passé…

Ce qu'il devait laisser derrière lui.

Naruto commença à confier :

-Quand j'étais enfant, Papa m'avait raconté l'histoire de Kyûbi. Il m'avait raconté le début…

Sasuke ne bougeait pas, écoutant le blond se confesser. Peut-être que Naruto ne se rendait pas compte de sa présence…

-Que Kyûbi était un petit garçon qui voulait montrer sa valeur à tous…

Sasuke la connaissait cette histoire. Sa mère lui avait raconté, il en connaissait l'issue tragique aussi. Mais il n'avait qu'aimé encore plus sa peluche…

-Puis j'ai du aller me coucher, et Papa m'a jamais raconté la fin, parce que c'est le soir où Maman est morte à cause de moi.

Sasuke avait pensé à la solitude de Kyûbi, à sa tristesse aussi. Alors, il l'avait dorloté sa peluche. Il l'avait aimé.

-Je n'aurai pas du me lever, j'aurai pas du aller dans le jardin… J'aurai pas du… Mais c'était un accident, juste un accident…

Il avait su que sa peluche ne se retournerait jamais contre lui, parce qu'il avait confiance en sa peluche. Même si son frère disait que cette peluche était un assassin.

- Papa a commencé à changer… C'était effrayant, puis Papa est mort lui aussi. Et là on a commencé à dire que j'étais toi… Que j'étais un monstre.

Malgré les remarques des autres petits garçons, il n'avait jamais abandonné sa peluche. Il se souvenait même d'un jour où il s'était battu pour elle. Ce n'était qu'une peluche pourtant…

- L'orphelinat a brûlé et on a dit que c'était moi… Mais c'était pas vrai, heureusement Iruka m'a défendu… Tu sais Kyûbi, c'est des histoires tout ça. Moi j'aurai jamais fait ça.

Sasuke s'en souvenait, il se souvenait de la bougie du dortoir. Personne n'avait osé l'éteindre ce soir là. Les autres garçons avaient finit par s'endormir et lui aussi. Mais il avait observé la couchette du blond vide. Il s'était réveillé dans la chaleur avec l'odeur du feu. Le chandelier était tombé, c'était juste un accident.

- Puis, tout ce qu'on raconte est pas toujours vrai. Ça se trouve, tu n'as jamais tué tes parents ? Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre ? Puis même si c'est toi, personne n'a le droit de raconter des histoires… Parce que ça fait du mal.

Des choses il en avait entendu. Surtout sur la mort de sa famille, sur l'état mental de son frère, sur son état mental. Bien même des fois devant lui, à la portée de ses jeunes oreilles qui n'avaient rien demandé. Il avait pu distinguer le vrai du faux, mais qu'en était-il des autres ?

- Puis c'est horrible de mettre ta laisse dans mon casier ! Moi, je suis pas un assassin !

C'est bon, il pleurait…

La peluche collée contre lui.

Sasuke s'approcha doucement, évitant le cadre sur le sol. Les vêtements encore tâchés de sang. Ce qui représentait cette soirée funeste…

Il fit s'asseoir son ami sur le lit et le serra dans ses bras. Naruto lâcha doucement la peluche qui glissa au bas du lit.

Cette peluche couverte de sang.

Mais personne ne la ramassa.

Deux corps allongés sur un lit miteux.

Un secoué de sanglots à n'en plus finir.

L'autre le serrant doucement et maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Moi, je ne crois pas que tu sois un assassin.

Naruto renifla fortement essayant de retenir ses larmes. Mais elles s'écoulaient encore. La même question, toujours. Qui le tourmentait à n'en plus finir.

Combien de temps encore ensemble ?

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une nuit…

-----------------------------------------

Le vent soufflait fortement. L'air frais de la mer leur remplissait les poumons. Sasuke regardait le bateau l'emmenant au continent accoster. Dans quelques minutes, il embarquerait… seul encore. Il réajusta son sac en soupirant. Il tournait le dos à tout son pas et il n'y pouvait rien.

- Il est temps d'y aller, fit remarquer Kakashi en observant sa montre.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il reste encore un quart d'heure ! s'exclama Iruka en lançant un regard surpris à Kakashi.

Kakashi eut un énorme sourire sous son masque et amusé répondit :

- Oui, mais c'est l'heure de Alerte à Malibu !

Iruka frappa l'argenté d'une brève claque sur l'arrière du crâne en soupirant. Le pire était sûrement que l'argenté était sérieux. Oui, le brun en avait honte, mais Kakashi adorait Alerte à Malibu qui d'après Iruka était un manque de goût évident. Le brun soupira et s'adressant à Sasuke lui dit :

- Bon, il est temps qu'on parte…

Sasuke hocha la tête, la gorge étrangement serrée. Il serra la main qu'Iruka lui tendait. Kakashi lui infligea une petite tape sur l'épaule qui l'aurait pu l'envoyer sur orbite s'il n'avait pas été un Uchiwa. Il le gratifia d'un :

- Prends soin de toi.

Auquel il se contenta de hocher la tête. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Naruto. Ce dernier regardait ses chaussures, très intéressé par ces dernières. Iruka demanda inquiet :

- Naruto ? Tu ne dis pas au revoir à Sasuke ?

Naruto hésita un moment puis l'air incertain il fixa son tuteur. Puis il demanda d'une voix faible :

- Je peux rester encore un peu ?

Iruka fut quelque peu surpris mais hocha la tête avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il avertit cependant :

- Fais attention en rentrant…

Les deux adultes s'éloignèrent envoyant un dernier signe de salut à Uchiwa qui y répondit.

Les deux garçons restèrent dans le silence. Le bruit des vagues couvrait leur respiration, la pénombre : leur gêne et leur fierté : leur tristesse.

- Alors tu t'en vas ?interrogea le blond gêné.

- Oui … répondit brièvement le brun.

Le silence encore, pourtant, il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Mais des fois, on n'y arrive vraiment pas avec les mots. Sasuke posa son sac à terre. Il fouilla à l'intérieur puis tendit quelque chose à Naruto détournant le regard. Il expliqua détaché :

- Il avait l'air de te plaire, je l'ai nettoyé t'inquiète…

Naruto prit la peluche dans ses bras avec un sourire hésitant. Il n'y avait plus de poussière, plus de sang, comme si Sasuke avait voulu laver le passé. Le blond interrogea inquiet :

- Tu es sûr ?

Le brun hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Le blond rit, un rire clair et léger. Sasuke l'observa intrigué. Il l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'il se relevait. Naruto se justifia :

- C'est juste que tu as pensé à moi.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et répliqua :

- Comment aurai-je pu ne pas penser à toi ?

Le blond rougit, il ne savait guère pourquoi. Il était flatté de cette marque d'attention de la part de Sasuke. Ce dernier ajouta renfrogné :

- Puis comme ça tu m'oublieras pas…

- Comment je pourrai ? s'exclama vivement Naruto.

Il mit sa main valide sur sa bouche gênée. La peluche était calée entre son torse et son bras. Il baissa les yeux confus, puis compléta :

- C'est vrai quoi… Tu es mon ami ! Je pourrai pas t'oublier !

Si Naruto avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu le sourire radieux de Sasuke. Il entendit cependant :

- Merci…

Naruto regarda le brun lui tourner le dos, ça serait bientôt le moment d'embarquer. Sasuke se dirigeait vers le bateau quand il entendit :

- Attends !

Sasuke se tourna vers le blond interrogatif. Naruto fouilla dans son propre sac. Il avait décidé qu'il ne le donnerait pas à Sasuke, mais finalement, il le ferait. Même si son cadeau était ridicule, il s'était donné du mal. Bon, le brun rirait sûrement, encore qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le brun rire, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke l'oublie. Il sortit victorieux l'objet tant convoité. Sasuke regarda sceptique l'objet que Naruto lui tendait. Le blond rougit devant le regard scrutateur mais ne rangea pas l'objet. Il sentit les doigts de Sasuke le frôler en s'emparant de l'objet.

- C'est un coquelicot, énonça rapidement le blond penaud.

Sasuke regarda la chose en papier qu'il retenait dans la main. Il distinguait la tige en papier vert, mais les pétales rouges étaient assez mal mises, cela ressemblait très peu à une fleur.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux avec mon bras cassé, murmura Naruto péniblement.

- Merci, prononça Sasuke depuis la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Naruto eut un immense sourire. Il s'exclama :

- Puis quand tu reviendras, je t'en referai une autre !

Uchiwa se rembruni soudain, il résonna le blond :

- Je ne reviendrai pas Naruto, c'est impossible…

Naruto baissa la tête doucement, il était déçu bien qu'il savait. Mais il avait espéré que Sasuke le réconforte… Il eut un sourire triste en murmurant :

- Tu sais, elle est en papier parce que comme ça, elle ne fanera jamais…

Sasuke caressa la tige en papier. Naruto avait du s'appliquer à la faire. Le blond continua avec un grand sourire mais les larmes aux yeux :

- Comme notre amitié !

Sasuke releva les yeux doucement. Il observa Naruto dont les larmes s'écoulaient sans cesse. Le brun le regarda dans les yeux et avoua :

- Mais moi, je ne veux pas être ton ami…

------------------------------------

Deux hommes au tournant d'une ruelle observaient les deux garçons. Ils étaient masqués par la pénombre et semblait se disputer :

- Kakashi ! C'est honteux de faire ça ! Tu n'es qu'un voyeur !

- Si c'est si honteux, pourquoi tu es encore là ? Interrogea avec logique le voyeur

- Je… Je… bégaya l'autre déstabilisé.

L'argenté eut un sourire, pour une fois que c'est lui qui clouait le bec au brun ! Ah non, ce dernier reprenait :

- De toutes façons, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut avoir de si intéressant.

- Je parie tout ce que tu veux qu'ils vont finir ensemble… affirma Kakashi.

- Et moi, je parie que non ! déclara Iruka que vous avez tous reconnu.

Bien, donc deux voyeurs espionnaient les deux garçons faisant des paris à gain douteux sur une éventuelle relation. Une soirée des plus normale.

-----------------------------------

Naruto écarquilla les yeux stupéfaits. Sa main se resserra violemment contre la peluche qui serrait.

-Quoi ? cria le blond dans le silence de la nuit.

Il se sentait horriblement trahi. Le brun venait de lui annoncer sans aucun scrupule qu'il s'était foutu de sa gueule depuis le début.

Il avait envie de le frapper.

Il avait envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Il avait envie de le haïr.

Il avait envie de le faire souffrir.

Il avait envie de pleurer…

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé alors !

Il aurait aimé que Sasuke parte pour qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes de rage et de tristesse s'écouler sur ses joues.

- Puis tant mieux ! Tu garderas ton caractère de cochon et tes moqueries !

Il lança violemment la peluche sur le brun.

- Puis tant que j'y pense, t'as qu'à la garder ta peluche !

Il aurait voulu que Sasuke s'éloigne de lui effrayé ou froid, qu'il ne le regarde pas de ce regard, qu'il ne le prenne pas dans ses bras, qu'il ne lui demande pas de se calmer. Il aurait voulu se débattre. Mais Sasuke l'avait à peine touché que toute rage avait disparu… Il ne lui restait qu'une immense tristesse.

Il releva la tête doucement en implorant :

- Pourquoi ?

Leurs visages étaient si proches. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent doucement. Elles réchauffèrent leurs lèvres gelées. Et doucement attiré l'une vers l'autre dans une sorte d'attraction, elles se frôlèrent. Une étrange sensation, comme un courant électrique qui les traversa tous deux. Elles se séparèrent quelque peu et se rejoignirent encore. Plus passionné plus enivrantes. Elles s'entrouvrirent laissant place à leurs langues. Leurs papilles s'éveillèrent, dégustant le goût de l'autre. Sa chaleur… Les souffles s'éloignèrent. La respiration haletante.

Le moteur du bateau démarrait. Sasuke devait y aller. Les deux garçons se regardèrent lentement. Leurs yeux ne pouvant se quitter. La voix du haut parleur du port brisa ce moment :

- Les passagers sont priés d'embarquer dans le Iceland ! Dernier appel.

Deux mains qui se serraient se détachèrent.

Il prononça une dernière phrase avant de partir comme un voleur avec sa fleur, avec son cœur aussi :

- Je ne veux pas seulement être ton ami…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto était toujours là, figé. Le regard fixe et les joues rouges. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il entendit le bateau qui s'éloignait sur la mer. Le blond ferma les yeux et tomba à genoux dans la neige. Il attrapa la peluche abandonnée dans la neige. Il la serra contre son cœur, abattu.

Des bras l'encerclèrent, ceux d'Iruka. Ces deux bras qui l'avaient rassuré lors de nombreux cauchemars. Il s'y blottit en pleurant. Il murmura doucement :

-Sasuke me manque…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (épuisé et fatigué) :

- Yeah je suis dans les temps ! Il me reste exactement une semaine pour finir le dernier chapitre ! ça va être serré mais je garde espoir ! J'y passerai le réveillon de Noël s'il le faut !

Naruto (toujours avec la peluche dans la neige) :

- Sasuke reviens !

L'auteur (essayant de consoler Naruto) :

- Mais vous vous êtes embrassé c'est déjà ça !

Sasuke (avec le flingue) :

- Tu veux remourir une deuxième fois.

L'auteur (s'éloignant) :

- Quoi ! Mais vous vous êtes embrassé ! Je comprend pas ! Vous êtes pas heureux ?

Naruto (hurlant toujours) :

- Sasuke reviens !

Sasuke (tapant le blond) :

- C'est bon je suis pas un pokémon on plus !

Pikachu (euh qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?) :

- Pika… Pika ? (traduc : Mais où je suis ?)

Naruto (hurlant toujours) :

- Sasuke reviens !

Sasuke (secouant l'auteur) :

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Kakashi (sauvant l'auteur de l'attaque secouage de Sasuke) :

- Attends ! J'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander, mais j'ai gagné quoi moi ?

L'auteur (interrogatif) :

- Hein ?

Pikachu (paumé) :

- Pikachu ? Pikaaaaaaaaa ! (traduc : Mais Sacha est pas là ? Sashaaaaaaa !)

Naruto (hurlant avec Pikachu) :

- Sasuke reviens !

Sasuke (chargeant une mitraillette) :

- Ça va être vite réglé cette fois !

Kakashi (hurlant et sortant ses kunaïs) :

- Comment ! J'ai bien gagné contre Iruka ! Tu as oublié ?

L'auteur (déglutit) :

- Euh, mais je sais pas moi ! Faut demander à Iruka !

Kakashi (ivre de colère balançant ses kunaïs) :

- A l'assaut !

Pikachu (obéit à Kakashi et électrocute l'auteur) :

-PI KA CHHHHHHUUUU ! (traduc : attaque tonnerre !)

Naruto (sortant des ramens instantanés de ses poches et les balançant sur l'auteur) :

- Ramensssss !

Sasuke (enclenchant la mitraillette sur l'auteur) :

- Ouais achevez le !

L'auteur est réduit en cendres…

Naruto (souriant) :

- On va manger des ramens ?

Sasuke (suis Naruto) :

- C'est toi qui paye.

Kakashi (suivant les deux garçons) :

- Je suis partant !

Pikachu (suivant les trois autres) :

- Pika ! (vous avez dit ramens ?)

Iruka (ramassant les restes de l'auteur à l'aspirateur) :

- Bon, ben reviews ? En passant l'auteur vous souhaite de bon achats de Noël…


	15. Je reviens

**Titre :** Chambre 624

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai tenté d'aller au Japon pour le capturer et lui faire signer un papier pour qu'il me les cède, mais j'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter le billet d'avion… TT

**Résumé :** UA Naruto est hospitalisé, tout pourrait bien se passer, sauf si comme colocataire il n'avait pas Sasuke… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** Alors, je prendrai un menu yaoi et un autre Univers Alternatif et bien sûr le spécial quelques persos OOC. (L'abus de restaurant rapide nuit gravement à ma santé…)

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !)

**Note :** D'abord j'aimerai m'excuser de ne pas, encore une fois, répondre à vos reviews... Je m'en excuse sincérement mais j'ai peu de temps devant moi (à peine dix minutes) je voux priede m'excuser!!!

Ensuite :

J'y suis arrivé ! (Larmes de joie) Enfin ! Oui, c'est bien la fin ! Alors je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewés cette fic ! Ce qui nous ont rejoint pendant son cours, qui se sont enfuit aussi pendant le cours de cette fic (je les comprend). Ceux qui ont pas reviewé mais qui ont lu la fic ! Ceux qui aiment ma cuisine ! Les bishos ! Le yaoi ! Le chocolat…

Euh, désolé je me suis emporté, mais je tiens vraiment à remercier tout le monde et surtout d'avoir patienté pour avoir cette fic en entier. Pour avoir compati au sort de notre blond préféré et du grincheux brun. D'avoir supporté mon babillage incessant (je sais, je parle trop….).

Et surtout gros merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin.

Alors une dernière fois : MERCI !

**Bonne lecture !**

Un homme regardait les lumières s'éloigner. Elles s'éteignirent une par une, il avait pris le dernier bateau en partance. Le port s'éteignit entièrement. Il ne distinguait plus que l'eau de la mer. Elle paraissait noirâtre. Il eut un sourire, il atteindrait bientôt l'île… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds là bas. Il savait qu'une personne l'attendait impatiemment. Il s'étira longuement.

Il se retourna entendant son nom :

-Takumi ! Viens à l'intérieur tu vas attraper froid !

Il se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel. Il entra cependant sous le regard amusé des autres passagers. Il s'effondra sur un fauteuil en soupirant. A peine fut-il assis qu'il reçu un paquet dans les bras. Son jeune fils, Kudo, le regardait interrogatif. L'enfant finit par lui demander :

- Dis, elle est gentille Tata Norson ?

Le père lui confia conspirateur :

- Non, elle est très méchante ! si tu fais des bêtises, elle te fera manger des choux de Bruxelles…

L'enfant eut l'air horrifié et courut vers sa mère en hurlant :

-Maman ! Veux pas y aller ! Tata Norson est méchante !

Son père éclata de rire amusé. Non, Tata Norson n'était pas si méchante, mais il adorait effrayer son turbulent gamin. Si sa sœur apprenait cela, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Il sourit, il avait hâte de la revoir sa grande sœur. Il pourrait de nouveau la taquiner comme avant…

Et elle se fâcherait quelque peu avant de le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

Cela faisait si longtemps.

Il regarda sa femme essayer de calmer son gosse en lui jetant un regard exaspéré, son autre fils semblait s'en amuser légèrement. Il n'avait jamais été très expressif depuis que Takumi le connaissait. Il laissa son regard vagabonder à travers le hublot.

Son avenir… sa femme et ses enfants….

Son passé… sa sœur et cette île…

Tout ça allait se rencontrer, il en était heureux. Parce que ça le rassurait quelque peu de ne pas avoir à tourner le dos à l'un des deux…

Pour l'instant tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

Il venait de prendre le dernier bateau en partance pour cette île avant un mois.

Bientôt ça serait Noël.

- Je viens grande sœur…

----------------------------------------------

Kakashi croqua ses céréales avec lenteur. Il lui restait à peine dix minutes, rien de grave. Si le patron le virait, il pourrait trouver un autre boulot en claquant des doigts. On était un génie où on ne l'était pas… Bon, il savait qu'Iruka le sermonnerait pour son manque d'assiduité, mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à se lever à l'heure. Pas faute d'avoir essayé mais après avoir envoyé à la morgue un énième réveil, il avait laissé tomber l'affaire. Iruka avait levé les yeux au ciel et pesté contre sa flemmardise. Il avait cessé de pester quand Kakashi l'avait embrassé.

On était un génie où on ne l'était pas…

Kakashi regarda le post-it collé sur le frigo le relisant l'air morne.

« Je rentrerai tard, il y a un plat à réchauffer dans le frigo. Naruto rentre à cinq heures.

Iruka

PS : Ne sois pas en retard… »

Kakashi soupira. Il sentait un élan de culpabilité se précipiter vers lui au galop. Il soupira et avala son bol rapidement, le fit tomber dans l'évier et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se laver en quelques minutes.

Ce jour là, il arriva pile à l'heure. Comme tout les autres jours…

On était un génie ou on ne l'était pas…

Mais qui qu'il soit, il ne fallait pas décevoir Iruka…

Cependant, il ne toucherait pas au plat réchauffé…

Ils mangeraient tous les trois un repas commandé…

Comme une vraie famille.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ino s'étira quelque peu. Les gens défilaient dans sa boutique, comme quoi ouvrir la boutique la veille de Noël n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle tendit un bouquet à un homme, ce dernier lui sourit tout en lui tendant un billet. Il murmura :

- Gardez la monnaie.

Et repartit tout aussi tranquillement rejoindre sa femme et ses enfants qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur. Les gens étaient généreux à Noël, ce n'était pas une légende. Puis elle se l'avouait bien volontiers, si elle avait ouvert son magasin c'était pour combler sa solitude. Effectivement, depuis que ses parents avaient pris une retraite anticipée, elle se retrouvait seule à gérer la boutique. Ça ne lui posait que de menus problèmes, mais sa vie sociale s'en trouvait grandement affectée. Elle observa les passants déambuler à travers la vitrine. Finie l'époque où elle gambadait dans les rues joyeusement se moquant des autres, haut et fort. Elle avait été une vraie peste. Mais elle avait évolué, comme tout le monde. Elle regrettait bien des choses. Mais le regret n'avait jamais fait augmenter le chiffre d'affaires. Elle pensa à la soirée qu'elle passerait sûrement. Peut-être fermera-t-elle les yeux s'endormant dans son lit dans cette solitude ? Ou irait-elle danser au milieu des fêtards ?

Elle l'ignorait.

Sakura l'avait bien invité à venir chez elle fêter Noël dignement. Elle hésitait encore quelque peu…

La cloche annonçant l'entrée d'un client retentit. Ino releva ses yeux océans vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle fut étonnée d'abord… Puis elle eut un sourire félin en disant souriante :

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Si même lui, lui pardonnait, elle n'avait pas de regrets à avoir…

Elle irait ouvrir ses cadeaux au pied du sapin…

Avec Sakura…

------------------------------------------------

Tsunade soupira devant les tas de feuilles posés sur son bureau. Elle croulait sous la paperasse. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un la remplisse. Elle jeta un regard à travers la fenêtre de son bureau. Le soleil brillait fort pour un matin d'hiver. Ce soir, c'était la veille de Noël. Elle sortit de son bureau et se promena dans les couloirs. Des guirlandes accrochées au mur scintillant sous la lumière. Un sapin au milieu du couloir. Un enfant à ses pieds regardait l'ange posé à son sommet. Elle le regarda. Ses cheveux bruns voltant sous une brise légère. Il semblait fasciné par l'ange blond. Il frôla du doigt les épines du sapin. L'enfant tendit la main vers l'ange. Tsunade hurla :

- N'y pense même pas Kiba !

Le garçon se retourna pris sur le fait. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, mais il semblait qu'il soit piégé. La fureur blonde se précipitait déjà vers lui. Kiba glapit comme un renard pris au piège. Il se précipita soudain, comme guidé par son instinct de survie, dans une chambre occupée par un patient. Ni une, ni deux, Tsunade se précipita à son tour pour l'empêcher de gêner l'habitant de la chambre.

Elle retrouva le brun observant un terrarium contenant toutes sortes d'insectes. Elle eut une grimace légère. Ces bêtes l'horrifiait toujours autant. Elle entendit Kiba demander :

- Et ça ? C'est quoi ?

La femme se retint de répondre que c'était une immondice. Elle entendit une voix venant du lit répondre :

- Un scarabée…

- Wahoo ! C'est trop cool !

Tsunade se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si « cool ! » dans cette chose rampante.

Elle se tourna vers l'occupant allongé sur le lit lisant un bouquin lunettes noires sur le nez. Elle soupira en s'excusant :

- Désolé Shino, je te débarrasse de ce garnement !

Elle ne vit pas Kiba derrière son dos faire des gestes désespérés à Shino. Ceci voulait sûrement dire : Help ! Pitié sauve moi ! Elle va me tuer ! Shino hésita avant de dire :

- Non ça en me dérange pas…

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux. Shino qui n'éjectait pas quelqu'un de sa chambre ? Alors ça existe vraiment la magie de Noël ?

Mieux ne vaut pas savoir…

Elle sortit de la pièce saluant les deux petits garçons. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir et regarda l'ange blond accroché en haut de l'arbre de Noël. On lui avait envoyé par paquet il y a bien quelques années. Un donateur anonyme… En tout cas, cet ange était magnifique…

Elle baissa le regard et observa un jeune homme brun. Elle fronça les sourcils et hésita à parler.

Shizune passa dans le couloir et fut surprise de trouver son supérieur près du sapin de Noël.

- Tsunade-sama ? Et vos papiers à remplir ?

Tsunade soupira, la magie de Noël avait une certaine limite…

Ses fonctions de directrice la rappelaient à l'ordre.

Tiens, il faudrait qu'elle pense à acheter quelque chose à Shizune.

-------------------------------------------------

Iruka soupira en buvant une tasse de café bien serrée. Il regarda paresseusement par la fenêtre. Même un jour aussi spécial que celui-ci, il devait travailler… Enfin, ça ne lui était pas désagréable de travailler. Bien que cette réunion d'informations tombait mal, elle était intéressante. Il était toujours bon d'apprendre plus. Même quand on était professeur. Il prit un gorgé de café grimaçant au goût amer. Il ne supportait pas le breuvage mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu dénicher pour se réchauffer. Il soupira doucement regardant le couloir vide. Tous s'amusaient dans une des salles intérieures, mais Iruka avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de cette ambiance festive pendant quelques minutes. Tout cela était bien amusant, mais il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Hâte de retrouver sa famille…

Il eut un léger sourire à cette pensée.

Oui il avait une famille et c'était son plus beau cadeau…

La cloche sonna annonçant la reprise de la réunion.

Iruka but une dernière gorgée de son café et se rendit dans la salle.

Il l'avait déjà son cadeau de Noël.

-----------------------------------------------------

La nuit tombait vite en hiver, c'était bien connu.

Il était à peine cinq heure du soir que déjà la pénombre l'entourait. Naruto souffla dans ses mains dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Il marchait depuis une heure déjà. Il avait besoin d'y aller. Il avait besoin de tourner le dos à son passé. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette nuit de Noël semblait la plus propice.

Il l'aperçut enfin.

Abandonnée et seule.

Elle semblait si fragile à présent.

Il s'approcha de la porte rongée par les mites. Il la frôla de ses mains, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne pénétra pas à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas ranimer ces souvenirs…

Il tourna lentement le dos. Un coup de vent le fit fermer les yeux.

Un grincement sinistre se fit entendre sur la scène sinistre. Elles étaient toujours là, ces balançoires. Se balançant comme l'invitant à s'approcher. Naruto mué par ce sentiment s'approcha. Il frôla les maillons des chaînes en fer.

Il délaissa les balançoires portant son regard au loin.

Sous l'ombre d'un arbre fruitier, au bord d'une falaise deux pierres côté à coté.

Deux pierres tombales…

Il s'en approcha.

Ses pas lui semblaient lents, peut-être était-ce le cas ?

Il arriva enfin à proximité. Il passa une main hésitante sur la pierre de la première.

Sa main tremblait.

Son corps était secoué de tremblements.

- Alors, comment vous allez tous les deux ?

Le jeune blond eut un sourire hésitant. Puis il déposa son bouquet au milieu des deux tombes.

- Tenez, je vous ai apporté des fleurs. Une pour chaque année sans vous… ça en fait pas mal non ?

Effectivement, le bouquet était assez garni. Un vent fort souffla, les pétales se détachèrent et volèrent au loin vers la mer bleutée. Naruto déglutit en regardant de plus près, les deux tombes se trouvaient au bord de la falaise.

- C'est pas un peu flippant par ici ? Papa, je sais que t'adore l'odeur de la mer, mais t'abuse pas un peu ?

Son sourire était crispé. Sa voix hésitante. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Juste aujourd'hui parce qu'il en avait eu besoin. Il avait eu besoin de retourner près de ses parents…

- Je sais pas trop quoi vous raconter… Vous savez, on s'occupe bien de moi ! Iruka est très gentil et Kakashi très drôle…

Son sourire était un peu plus vrai, peut-être parce qu'il parlait des gens qu'il aime. Mais son sourire se ternit doucement. Comme ces jolies choses qui ne durent jamais. Parce que personne ne veut les faire durer.

- Vous savez, j'ai rencontré un garçon à l'orphelinat où j'étais. Il était pas vraiment gentil, mais…

Ça il ne l'avait jamais avoué à qui que ce soit. Et il l disait. Il savait que ses parents ne l'entendaient pas, il savait qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Mais il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Il avait besoin d'avouer ce qu'il cachait.

- Mais moi, même si on se battait, je l'aimais bien. Parce qu'avec lui, j'avais pas l'impression d'être un monstre…

Parce qu'il y avait cru à ce monstre. Il y avait cru que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il avait tout prévu. Il y avait cru aux insultes des uns, au rejet des autres… Il avait pensé qu'il était un monstre. Mais avec lui, il lui semblait redevenir humain… Parce qu'il avait cru être un monstre.

- Puis quand l'orphelinat a brûlé. Il a continué à me parler comme d'habitude, il était pas comme les autres qui avaient peur de moi…

Ils avaient cru que c'était lui, mais c'était faux. Il n'avait rien fait. Mais on en peut pas dire qu'on est innocent quand on est un monstre…

- Et quand j'ai essayé de…

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire ça. Il avait horriblement honte. Parce que ça montrait sa faiblesse, sa lâcheté aussi. Il avait essayé d'effacer ce moment de sa vie. Il s'était dit que c'était un simple erreur de parcours. Mais il avait fini par comprendre. Ça faisait parti de lui…

- Me suicider, il a essayé de me sauver… plusieurs fois.

Iruka lui avait avoué un jour. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, lui, peut-être par fierté. Ou qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'avouer lui aussi. Parce qu'avouer à Naruto qu'il l'avait sauvé, c'était aussi avouer que Naruto avait besoin d'être sauvé… Et à cette époque, Naruto ne voulait pas se l'avouer… Aujourd'hui, il le savait : Il avait besoin d'aide…

- Il m'a donné son aide…

Naruto eut un sourire triste, il lui avait tendu la main. Il l'avait fait sortir de la pénombre de son cœur. Il avait juste allumé la lumière…

La lumière de l'espoir.

-Ce garçon, il s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa….

Naruto se rappelait que dans son enfance, Sasuke revendiquait ce nom avec fierté… Comme une carapace dont il aurait voulu s'envelopper.

- Et Sasuke…. Il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas…

Naruto commença à pleurer. Il essaya d'essuyer ses larmes, mais elles redoublèrent. Les gouttes tombèrent sur les coquelicots près de ses genoux. Il murmura :

- Oh papa, maman… Si vous saviez combien il me manque…

- Moi je sais.

---------------------------------

Takumi soupira, vraiment la chance était contre lui.

Quand ils avaient débarqué lui et sa petite famille, et après qu'il eut choisi un magnifique bouquet chez une aimable fleuriste, on leur avait annoncé que sa sœur avait eu un accident. Ils s'étaient précipités vers l'hôpital en urgence. Mais heureusement, la jeune tante n'avait eu qu'une entorse. Takumi apprenant ça, s'était laissé tomber sur une des chaises du couloir. Il avait été énormément soulagé. Mais voilà que son fils, Kudo, venait de lui annoncer en pleurant que son frère était parti, il y a une heure de cela et qu'il n'était point revenu. Takumi émit un énorme soupir. Sa femme posa une main rassurante sur son épaule tout en lui disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sa ville natale, il est sûrement allé retrouver ses amis !

Takumi eut un léger sourire. Il observa l'ange blond au-dessus du sapin. C'est étrange, il semblait pleurer…

------------------------------------

Naruto ferma les yeux très forts. Il essaya d'ignorer les battements accélérés de son cœur. Il essaya d'ignorer la peur qu'il lui tiraillait le ventre. Il essaya d'ignorer qu'il se sentait bien, étrangement bien…

Mais il y a des choses qu'il était impossible d'ignorer.

Il sentait le mouvement irrégulier de son cœur comme une incessante litanie.

La peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre n'était du qu'à sa crainte.

Peut-être qu'il rêvait encore, comme il avait rêvé tant de fois.

Le bien-être se répandait dans ses veines comme un puissant élixir.

Ça lui faisait tourner la tête.

Comme s'il était enivré par sa présence.

Peut-être qu'il était là ?

Naruto se leva et se retourna doucement. Le regard baissé, la tête aussi.

Il avait si peur de ne croiser que le vide.

- Tu as grandi…

Un murmure dans la nuit sombre. Un flocon tomba du ciel suivit d'une multitude de ses semblables.

Le silence paisible de la nuit…

- Toi aussi…

Une voix qui le brisa hésitante. Trop de temps entre les deux êtres, trop de souvenirs, trop de…

Trop de gêne…

Un rire léger dans la nuit. Naruto releva les yeux et observa.

Cela faisait si longtemps…

Mais il était toujours le même. Juste le visage un peu plus mur. Des cheveux un peu plus longs. Deux yeux un peu plus sombres.

Il avait légèrement changé…

Naruto eut un sourire.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Sasuke rire.

Et il le trouvait magnifique…

Le brun cessa de rire, pourtant dans son regard on pouvait encore lire des traces de son amusement.

Ses traces s'effacèrent lentement, une aura de doute les remplaça.

- Je suis désolé…

Naruto fronça les sourcils curieux, il demanda :

-De quoi ?

Sasuke eut un léger sourire empreint de tristesse. De nostalgie avant de répondre :

- De t'avoir embrassé avant de partir…

Naruto coupa court aux excuses du brun en l'embrassant. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

- Moi, je ne suis pas désolé…

La neige recouvrait lentement les tombes. Les flocons tournoyaient. Peu importe l'avenir à ce moment. Ils étaient bien. Ils profitaient de ce moment…

Ils étaient ensemble.

C'était tout ce qui comptait…

Une phrase entre deux baisers…

- Joyeux Noël…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (soupire) :

- Bon j'avoue que je n'étais pas très inspiré pour ce chapitre ! La fin me semble bizarre… Mais bon, j'ai promis ! Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Joyeux Noël à tous !

Naruto (soupirant) :

- Tout ça pour ça ! Mais tu as pas honte ! Pourquoi tu t'acharne à faire des trucs aussi long pour conclure comme ça !

L'auteur (tapotant l'épaule de Naruto) :

- Juste pour signaler, j'avais prévu que tu tombes de la falaise que tu appelle les secours de ton portable et que finalement tout se finisse dans la même chambre de départ.

Naruto (devient blême) :

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ?

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

- Ou j'avais aussi envie qu'à la fin tu te rendes compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que tu restes seul sous la neige ! Mais c'était trop cruel… Puis, je tiens à ma vie quand même.

Sasuke (sortant son pistolet) :

- Je n'apparais qu'à la fin du chapitre… Tu peux m'expliquer ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Tu te trompe ! Tu apparais depuis le début ! Et oui les plus perspicaces ont découvert que tu es le fils aîné de Takumi ! Il t'a adopté sur le continent ! Et il y a des allusions à Takumi dans la partie d'Ino aussi et une allusion à toi dans la partie de Tsunade !

Sasuke (rangeant son arme) :

- Ouais, bon comme c'est Noël je vais être clément…

L'auteur (soulagé) :

- Merci !

Kakashi (affolé) :

- Oh non ! J'y crois pas ! Je suis arrivé à l'heure !

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) :

- Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ! Puis c'était pour faire plaisir à Iruka…

Kakashi (tournoyant) :

- Oh oui ! à mon Iruka, mon petit canari des îles, mon marshmallow au fraise !

Iruka (assommant Kakashi) :

- Tu atteins des sommets de ridicule !

Kiba (en mode petit) :

- Oh regarde Shino ! Y a un papillon qui tourne autour de sa tête !

Shino (en mode petit aussi) :

- Non, ça c'est une étoile…

Tsunade (un balai à la main) :

- Kiba ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas entraîner Shino dans tes plans tordus !

Shizune (avec une pile papier) :

- Vous devez signer ça Tsunade-sama !

Ino (arrivant avec des pièces) :

- Naruto ! Tu as oublié ta monnaie pour les coquelicots !

Sakura (poursuivant Ino) :

- Alors tu viens ce soir ?

Choji (un paquet de chips à la main) :

- Je peux venir ?

Takumi (accompagné de sa femme et son fils) :

- Oh mais vous organisez une petite fête ?

Kyubi (mode peluche) :

- Ouais ! On va pouvoir faire la fiesta !

Shina (un couteau en plein dans le ventre) :

- Quelqu'un aurait pas une boîte de premier secours ?

Senri (avec son pistolet) :

- Et des balles de pistolet ?

Kabuto (poussant un peu tout le monde) :

- Oh on est vraiment serré là !

L'auteur (pouvant à peine remuer l'orteil) :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Naruto (grand sourire) :

- C'est moi qui les aie invités !

Sasuke (soupirant) :

- Ouais, il voulait qu'on vous souhaite un…

Tout le monde (en hurlant bien fort) :

- Joyeux Noël !

L'auteur (levant le poing) :

- Des reviews pour conclure ?

Allez tous en cœur !

We wish you a merry christmas !

We wish you a merry christmas !

And happy new year !

Désolé du dérangement vraiment; C'est juste pour répondre à une review anonyme laissé par Michael. Comme je n'avais pas ton adresse email, je prend la liberté de te répondre ici, en espérant que tu viennes jeter un oeil...

Je crois que tu as confondu certains points de l'histoire, mais c'est de ma faute, désolé, m'en veux pas! En fait, Takumi est le frère de Mlle Norson et non d'Ino. Mlle Norson est une des voisines d'Iruka apparaissant dans le chapitre 10, du moins dans ces chapitres alentours. Celle qui a un tapis sur lequel il est écrit Welcome.(oui le détail qui tue!) Enfin bref, Ino n'est en aucun cas la soeur de Takumi! Je suis confuse, et désolé que tu es compris ça! vraiment!

Sinon, je suis contente que tu es apprécié cette fic! (euh pour les mouchoirs mon compte en banque étant asséché, je ne peux pas te rembourser, mais tu as mon infini soutien )

Allez coucou à tous! Je vous souhaite encore des bonnes fêtes et plein de bonheur! (on en a jamais assez!)


End file.
